


【毒液|暴卡】Fix修复（Riot/Carlton，PWP，触手/失禁/窒息/束缚/微强迫）

by QiLiang



Category: Venom - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Multi, Tentacle Rape
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2019-09-14 00:18:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 24
Words: 80,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16902489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QiLiang/pseuds/QiLiang
Summary: 一个Riot把Carlton修好，然后开始进行生命大和谐的故事，在大和谐的过程中，他们互相修复了对方w~





	1. 01

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [venom](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/438687) by marvel. 



> 标题：Fix修复  
> 配对：暴卡（Riot/Carlton）  
> 分级：NC-17
> 
> 注意：OOC及私设有，作者只看过电影，其余设定全为脑补，没有科学。触手，失禁，窒息，束缚，微强迫，总之就是很污啦，趁着鸡血赶快码，也许会拉长战线。

01、

 

加护病房内一片宁静，只能听到医疗器械的嗡嗡震响。Carlton躺在病床，平常梳得一丝不苟的短发凌乱地散在枕头上，金属色的流体从他皮肤上每个毛孔中渗透出来，微凉的触肢像是水流一样蜿蜒着，它们拆解着透出血色的绷带，把那些隐藏在医疗器械之下的狰狞烧痕一丝一丝的抚平，恢复了人类原本的样子。

 

爆炸同样重伤了Riot，但他毕竟是共生体星球中最强大的领主，在火焰的炙烤中，他忍着剧痛裹着他的宿主，借着爆炸的气流冲出火箭，落进水里。Riot护住了奄奄一息的Carlton，在他被搜救队带走的时候忍着周围忽悠乱转的食物的诱惑，不动声色的潜伏下来。经过抢救，Carlton脱离了下一秒就会断气的状态，Riot才有空通过一个又一个的临时容器，去暗处吞了几个消失也不会引起注意的食物。

 

饱餐一顿的Riot回到病房，他花费了很久修复着Carlton的身体。脆弱的人类，大脑、眼球、脏器、肌肉，这些美味的组合却又是些构造精巧的玩意儿。Riot拿出十足的耐心，他的目标是占领地球，让他的子民们在此处繁衍，而了解这里的土著民是十分必要的。

 

医生们大概是知道些什么，对Carlton快速到不正常的恢复速度视若无睹。

 

Carlton从混沌的黑暗中苏醒，他浑身无力，连一根指头都动不了，他没想过自己还能再睁眼，毕竟不是谁都有过和正在升天的火箭一起炸了的经历。

 

想起了那时的高温和火焰，Carlton猛然想起了他的共生体，Riot，Riot怎么样了？这个念头刚从Carlton心底升起，一个低沉的声音就回响在他的脑海里：「我在这里。」

 

「Riot！」Carlton一愣，他张了张嘴，干涸的喉咙让他无法说话，但人类情绪里的狂喜立刻弥散开来，冲击着Riot的感官，这很好的取悦了因为这些天兢兢业业的修理着人类身体，而无法痛快觅食的外星暴君。

 

Carlton感受到蔓延在自己皮肤上的微弱瘙痒，他知道此时的Riot在做什么，他本应向他的共生体献上地球，以换取人类的延续和强大，但是他失败了。而这两次失事，必然导致Carlton在生命基金会的地位一落千丈，如今的他只是个弱小的人类，他已经没有什么可以提供给Riot的了。纵然Carlton是个难得一见的天才科学家，但在高阶生命体面前，他所有的荣誉都不值一提，或许和那些可供享用的肉食没有两样。

 

「……对不起。」Carlton的思绪顺着链接流向Riot，像是蜻蜓小心翼翼地触碰着水面，留下一个微小荡漾的波纹。

 

「闭嘴。」Riot毫不犹豫地打断了宿主的话，他也不知道为什么自己不直接抛弃这个几乎已经坏掉的人类，去更换另外一个更强大的容器，但是他知道自己很满意这个温顺的宿主，几乎所有的临时宿主都尖叫着抗拒着自己，而只有他饱含善意与欣喜地与自己融合——那个金发的小姑娘对自己也有几分好奇，所以Riot在离开时修复了那孩子的身体，顺便治愈了几处隐疾，这是君主的恩赐。

 

蔓延的流质凝结成Riot强壮的上身，外星领袖分出一缕游向不远处的饮水机，但他并没有好心到服侍Carlton，只是用另外的触须点在Carlton的嘴唇上。Carlton眨了眨眼，在Riot的示意下顺从地张口，含住了那一根流体。清甜的水滑进人类的嗓子里，像是沙漠里的甘霖，Carlton珍惜地啜吸着水，这时候他才有着自己还活着的真实感。

 

人类柔软的口腔包裹着触肢，舌头也不时扫过粗糙的表皮，这种感觉并不让Riot讨厌，他甚至还挺喜欢的，所以他一直提供着水流。人类纤细的脖颈微微扬起，凸起的喉结上下滚动，唇角因为吞咽不及时溢出几滴液体，颤颤巍巍的滑到Carlton尖削的下巴上，在深麦色的皮肤上留下一道湿痕。直到Carlton喝不下，他吐出了Riot的触肢，湿润的唇瓣开阖，露出口腔内一点嫩红的黏膜，Carlton看着外星首领那白色的应该是双眼的部位，轻声说道：“谢谢你，Riot……”

 

Riot不置可否，他所做的一切都是因为自己想做，也不是为了这个小玩意儿的道谢，但是Carlton崇敬的情绪依然让外星首领颇感满意。

 

这一具身体的每一颗细胞Riot都很熟悉了，内脏早已修理完毕，而神经是其次的，毕竟他知道自己的宿主不是什么能够忍痛的物种，疼痛产生的情绪苦涩而酸辛，一点也不令人愉快。现在Riot做的是收尾的工作，把那些已经结痂的伤口完全抚平，像是将高档瓷器表面的灰尘掸扫干净。他的触肢从人类修补好的胸口滑下，缓缓地流动至下腹，刚刚修补过的身体十分敏感，而下方更是其中最为特殊的一部分。

 

流淌而来的水银色触肢刮蹭着Carlton的下身，粗糙而又光滑的微凉触感令青年科学家毛骨悚然。Carlton从不纵欲，在高中他摆脱处男的名号也不过是因为随大流，而后有志青年觉得搞这事不如搞科研，就再也没去寻欢作乐，偶尔有些生理反应也是自己匆匆解决。

 

“不、不要，Riot……”

 

Carlton拒绝的声音有些发抖，他皱着眉头看向Riot，棕色的眼睛里透露着哀求。Riot眯了眯眼睛，那一根触须融化一般松开了Carlton的弱点，青年松了口气，身体也放松下来，然后更多的流体却在瞬间缠上了他的四肢，将他钉在床铺上。

 

Riot满意地看向宿主惊慌而无助的表情，活像是他吞吃过的一只鹿。Riot双手支撑在Carlton脖颈两侧，自上而下俯视对方，共生体的嘴大张着，密布的獠牙狰狞可怕，像是下一刻就会咬下人类的头，咀嚼成碎末。长得离谱的舌头滴着涎水，舔过Carlton的脸颊和唇角，在那上面划出暧昧的水痕。Riot直视着那双像是火山原石般的焦棕色双瞳，一字一顿地宣告道：“你没有资格说不。”

 

Riot换了很多宿主，此刻他所知的某些知识，或许比眼前的人类更多，所以被冒犯了的外星领袖决定告诉他的宿主，到底谁才是做主的那个。

 

更多的流动体裹缠了上来，它们牢牢抓着人类削瘦的腰肢，Carlton下意识地想挣动，刚刚苏醒的身体却不听使唤，何况共生体的巨力本就不是他能够抗衡的，青年就像一只被蛛网束缚住的蝴蝶，无论如何挣动，也逃不出猎食者的掌控。

 

“对——对不起！”眼下的情景是年轻的精英做梦也没有想过的，他能感知到Riot平静语调下翻滚着的冰冷的愤怒，外星领袖的权威不容置喙，而他似乎已经惹怒了Riot。

 

他只能承受一位暴君的怒火。

 

在病床上的Carlton身上所有的布料全被Riot剥开扔掉，他全身赤裸，四肢大开的陷在床铺里。金属色的触肢像是生物一般自如地在光滑的深麦色肌肤上游走，激起了青年双臂的薄栗。无数根流体在那单薄的身躯上来回游移，Riot感受到了人类鼓噪的心跳。看似尖利的触肢滑动在青年胸口，像是恐怖片里会插进胸膛掏出心脏的凶器，而此刻它却柔韧而灵活地拨弄着Carlton小小的乳珠。

 

可怜的乳肉被Riot来回玩弄着，它分出细小的一缕卷着乳晕揉弄，模拟出某种海鲜的吸盘不住啜吸，触肢的尖处时不时探进细小的乳孔，粗糙的磨蹭和黏滑的液体让敏感的乳头即痛又痒，充血胀大得像是两粒深红成熟的果实。奇异的混合感官让愉悦淌遍全身，Carlton咬着牙，想要咽下令自己窘迫的声音。

 

另外的触手也没有闲着，它们像是水流一样顺着青年纤瘦的腰身蜿蜒流淌，在久病的人类微显突出的胯骨处如遇礁石般分流而下，变成了几处水银色的支流，一根触肢呈螺旋装缠着柱身，卷住了已然半勃的性器，另一根则圈住了沉甸甸的囊袋，不住地收缩紧。

 

“不、不行——”Carlton显然没有吸取教训，他近乎慌乱地尖叫起来，却因为气力不足听起来像是呜咽。青年科学家的肌肉无助地收紧，在Riot绝对的控制下又只能勉强放松，他琥珀色的虹膜蒙上一层水雾，瞳孔因为紧张收缩成一个墨点。

 

Riot居高临下地环视着胆敢拒绝的宿主，他凑近了头部，张大了布满獠牙的嘴，在对方再度想要开口求饶的时候，将长舌插进了Carlton的嘴里。这可不是一开始那么无害的触肢，由细到粗的外星舌头把生命基金会老板能说会道的嘴塞得满满的。Riot的舌头简直像个加长版的路锥，它压迫着Carlton的气管，一直要捅到Carlton的胃里。Carlton仰着头艰难地呼吸，喉头滚动，他的嘴张大到极致，唇角几乎都要撕裂。窒息让人类头昏脑涨，下颌酸疼，喉咙被侵犯造成的呕吐反射激得Carlton眼角沁出止不住的泪水。人类纤长的眼睫上面沾着泪珠，不住的抖动着，像是被雨淋湿的蝶翼。

 

Carlton哼出了几声带着哭腔的气声，无法说话的他只能在脑海里求饶，他不敢再说什么拒绝的话了，只是委屈地叫着Riot的名字，于是君主仁慈地抽回来一点，让他的人类至少能够用鼻腔呼吸。

 

「吸它。」暴君冷漠地发号施令，喘了几口气的Carlton还未回神，下身的触手收紧了一下，拉回他的神智，他连忙按照Riot的指令做，虽然他混沌的脑袋都没意识到那是什么意思。人类驯顺地含着那根鲜红的长舌，小心的收着牙齿——虽然他用牙也不可能伤到Riot分毫——青涩、笨拙而努力地用舌头摩擦着微显粗糙的表面。共生体没有嘴唇，湿漉漉的涎水沾得Carlton满脸都是，在深色的脸庞上泛着色情的水光。Riot的涎水没有特殊的气味，像是纯净的水，这让Carlton不由得想起了异形。

 

“唰”地一声，一根触须抽打了一下Carlton的大腿根，留下了一道红艳但不至于流血的鞭痕：「不许分心。」

 

Carlton呜咽了一声，继续放松喉咙，他不住地吮吸，舔吻，像是在为Riot的舌头口交，这个念头让Carlton本就红透了的脸更红了。当Riot用舌尖缠着Carlton开始吮咬的时候，Carlton觉得这就像一个吻。在意识到自己的想法下一刻，Carlton心脏重重一跳，他认为自己又冒犯了他的共生体，但是出乎意料的，Riot对此没有什么反应。

 

Riot收回了舌头，奖励般舔了舔Carlton沁出汗珠的鼻尖，后者周身泛着薄汗，额发湿黏地贴在额角，从脸颊到脖颈一直到胸膛都是一层情动的绯红。粗壮的触肢拟态在Carlton的腰部留下斑驳的吮痕，水银色的细小触手在Carlton通红的性器上来回套弄，在敏感的顶端吮吸，搔刮敏感的系带，拨弄冠状沟的凹隙。人类的情绪十分诚实地反应出他对性事的不熟练，几乎是在被触碰的瞬间，就有晶莹的前液大股大股流出来，同触肢的粘液融为一体，流在人类被修复后还未重新长出体毛的小腹上。

 

在几个拨弄下，Carlton的性器就节律性地抽动着，即将濒临高潮。血流加速，激素分泌，这让热气腾腾并且逐渐柔软起来的人类闻起来更好吃了——需要保持这样的状态。Riot咽了咽口水，触肢在对方蠢蠢欲动的根部绑紧，同时一根细小的滑腻触肢插入了顶端的铃口。

 

“Riot！”被强行阻止释放感的Carlton哭叫起来，清亮的嗓音哑的不成样，青年纤瘦的身躯战栗着，手指无助地抓握，脚趾蜷缩，“求你，求你——”

 

“不。”Riot对自己果断的判断十分满意，此时的人类在美好的临界点，这种香味令他颇感舒适，像是吃了一顿饱餐，又像是即将饱餐时享受的饥饿。

 

浑厚的声音听在Carlton耳朵里像是宣判了死刑，等到他哆嗦着挨过那一阵巨大的难耐感以后，他才感觉到自己被触肢垫高了腰部，双腿大张着摆成了淫荡姿势。

 

Carlton硬的像烧红的铁棍，腿根的那一部分已经一片湿泞。细细的触须钻在性器里不时蠕动，拟态颗粒摩擦着敏感的尿道，从没体验过的陌生感觉在后脑爆炸，它让人类呜咽着发抖，而这一切比不上Riot甚至还正在往最为隐秘处钻探。

 

一根约两指粗的触肢淌着黏滑的液体，顺着囊袋滑动，它在敏感细嫩的会阴来回吮吸，顺着肌理往后方探索，流体缓缓地戳刺着翕合的褶皱，逗弄那一圈Carlton从没想过会如此使用的环状肌。

 

Riot悬立在半空中，他的目光在自己的人类领土上逡巡，外星首领的面孔没有什么波动，仿佛在看一场无聊透顶的表演。这让Carlton感觉更加羞耻，他垂下眼睛，扭动腰肢，下意识想要并腿，然后又被Riot的触肢卷着腿根拉的更开，他哽咽了一声，这个姿势让他的一切一览无余。

 

触肢缓慢地，近乎折磨地从陷入柔软紧致的穴肉里，Carlton绷着腰，小口小口地喘息着，那种微妙的侵入感让他头皮发麻，但是他不太疼痛，这让Carlton放松了一点。然后那根触须缓慢的撤出，每一次进入的时候都变粗一圈。被侵占的肠肉痉挛地收缩着，却被触肢毫不留情的捣开，拟态颗粒蛮横地翻搅着抽搐的肉壁，每一次进出都粗暴地碾压着那隐秘的皱襞，激烈的快感在后方辐射，沿着脊椎直冲后脑。Carlton头脑一片空白，他几乎是跟着那些抽插呼吸，人类的手指虚虚握住，似乎想要抓到些什么，Riot听得到Carlton的需要，一根触须出现在Carlton的掌心，它变化成一只大手的形状，回握住Carlton的手。

 

Riot认为Carlton从里到外都属于他的物主，即是自己，而人类的身体是被外星首领一点一点修补好的，他的每一颗细胞都浸润着自己的标记。

 

“你属于我。”Riot开口，低沉的嗓音带着几不可闻的愉悦。

 

——TBC——

 

拉长战线，感觉自己想写的啥也没写。  
似乎不太香，我继续努力_(:з」∠)_~

有人想继续看就留言吧w~


	2. 02

02、

Riot从宿主的记忆中得知，除却少年时期与人类雌性有过几次尝试外，Carlton再也不曾经历过这种事情，而按照以前几个临时容器对于插入男性的记忆整合，他知道Carlton还能称得上是个“处子”。但那又如何，作为Riot的所有物，Carlton必须全然接受自己，Riot可不会费心来做什么额外准备。

Carlton大口大口的喘着气，快感和痛楚混成一团，他避无可避，只得下意识地握紧了Riot的拟态手掌。那不同于人体皮肤的温暖柔软，而是带有湿滑粘液的微凉触感。科学家的脑海里本能地闪过许多比拟的念头，但是Riot将此视作了轻视——那些低等的东西怎么能和自己相提并论？

他的不满化为更加凶猛的占有，随心所欲的外星领袖流出几束水银色的小触须，它们蠕动着融进了洞穿着人类后方的庞然大物里，增加的粗度将快到极限的穴口撑得大开，连每一丝褶皱都撑平展开，蠕动的流体顺着绞紧的甬道直直捣入深处，强迫性地从内部撑开，而人类疯狂搅动的肠壁对这样的侵犯毫无抵抗力。

「太大——太深了……」最为私密的地方被毫不留情的肆意侵占，尖锐的疼痛和满涨感使得Carlton几乎说不出话，只能从喉咙里溢出惊惶的气音，他不敢用力呼吸，他被塞得那么深、那么满，Carlton觉得自己就要被整个儿捅穿了、撕裂了，这具肉体就像一块黄油，被一把热刀给轻松的劈开。Carlton有种Riot会从自己喉咙口里涌动出来的可怖错觉。人类平坦的小腹被外星首领顶出了诡异的形状，在某些恐怖片场景里，下一秒他就会被开膛破肚。

人类的身体自发的分泌出汁水，试图减弱一点触肢蛮横翻搅带来的刺激，但无济于事，Riot的触肢同样释出大量的黏滑体液，来使得他占领的动作容易一些。Carlton的身体承载不了那么多的水液，那些混杂的液体被Riot抽出捅入的动作给挤了出来，顺着交合的湿软缝隙流淌，在雪白的床单上泅浸成湿漉漉的一滩水色。

「放松。」Riot命令道，他又随意地动了两下，外星首领了解人类的身体，知道对方并没有到达极限。Carlton脸色潮红，眼睛浸满泪水，纤长卷翘的睫毛湿成一缕一缕的。泪珠顺着他的脸侧滑进潮湿的鬓发里，人类发出窒息般的呜咽，像是濒死的幼兽，紧致的甬道却绞得更紧了。

「放松。」Riot低沉的声音在Carlton脑海里回荡，重复的指令使得Carlton十分惊悸，他察觉到外星领袖对于自己的不耐。年轻的人类发着抖，断断续续地喘着气，鼻息灼热，指根僵硬。与此同时，他的下腹抽动着，被束缚的性器涨的通红，Riot塞在那里的触须摩擦着狭小的管道，造成火辣辣的痛楚，胸口两处的折磨也从未停止。复杂得如同树叶脉络的水银色流体，从上至下环绕游动着纠缠Carlton的肢体，手腕、腰腹、腿根、脚踝，由于绑缚和压迫，Riot在人类蜜糖色皮肤上留下纵横交错的、泛着水光的红印。

看起来真美味，即使是Riot都忍不住赞叹，他的触须拟态吮咬着Carlton柔软的皮肤，吸出一个个红肿的啜痕，让他的人类变得更加鲜艳温暖，更加汁水充沛。

复杂的感官完全搅乱了性经验并不丰富的科学家的神智，Carlton虽然试图听从，但显然并不知道怎么调动自己不听话的肌肉，他急得眼圈都红了，无助地看向Riot凝结出的冷硬的面庞，全然忘却了面前能给他强大力量的外星领袖，正是害的自己深陷泥潭的罪魁祸首。

一根固化了的触须耀武扬威地出现在Carlton眼前，狰狞嶙峋，像是深山里刚刚开采出来的金属矿脉，坚硬、锋利，泛着不详且危险的光，它能轻松将脆弱的人类搅成一团软烂的血肉。Carlton知道Riot不介意用另一种方式让自己“放松”。

Carlton小声地啜泣着，脑海里全是被Riot给操弄得皮开肉绽、鲜血淋漓的画面，他被自己的想象吓得发抖，但是在Riot的绝对控制下，年轻人无法生出一丝一毫的反抗之心，甚至紧张让他变得更硬。

Riot很好的读到了Carlton的情绪。共生关系让他们思想交融，但外星领袖毕竟比人类强大数百倍，如若他不愿传达，Carlton也无法逆向链接Riot的意识，所以Carlton并不知道Riot对他的想法嗤之以鼻——自己辛辛苦苦修理完这个易碎的小玩意儿，难道目的是要把他重新搞坏吗？

外星君主懒得解释，他决定让Carlton停止胡思乱想那些有损自己威严的东西，于是Riot侵占着领土的那根巨物动弹着，重重的挤压着人类体内那枚甜蜜的腺体，同时，又有一部分流体渗透进Carlton的身体里，浸润在人类细胞里的流液像是拨动琴弦一般，轻轻地共振了一下那些感知快感的神经纤维。

Carlton立刻哭叫着拱起了腰，尾音突兀地拔高又无力地噎住，他的后脑重重陷入了枕头，冲击性的快感像巨大的浪潮，它盖过了疼痛直扑入人类的脑髓，让Carlton不住地痉挛，打着哆嗦。被束缚得过头的下身肿胀不堪，即使被触须绑住根部、堵住铃口，顶端的缝隙边缘都有几滴白液艰难的溢出来。

「求、求你！Riot、让我——」Carlton不知道自己是在呻吟、哀嚎、还是哭叫、求饶，人类浑身痉挛，像是快要融化了，他被Riot从内部带给他的快感击溃，他想要踢腾、翻滚、挣扎或者做点什么，可Riot绝对的强力让他只能像一块纸片般摊在床上，承受着一切。

Riot发现，同样是神经递质的跃迁和生物电的传导，快感比疼痛更能让人类变得多汁而柔软，于是他仁慈地松开了束缚着宿主生殖器的触肢。

随着那一根折磨得Carlton几乎失声的细长触须蠕动着抽出，人类艰难的呼出一口气，可是因为压抑得太久，他的性器颤颤巍巍地挺立着，铃口徒劳地翕合，无法得到释放。

“呜、Riot……”Carlton双手被缚，无法自己抚慰，于是他下意识地向自己强大的共生体寻求帮助，似乎在他的潜意识里，外星首领是无所不能的。

理所当然，傲慢的君主这么想着，他分化了一缕触须化作流淌的薄膜，顺便提高了一点表面的温度，让流体比人类的体温更高。Riot轻柔地裹住了Carlton湿漉漉的性器，贴合着人类勃勃跳动的器官，它们严丝合缝地盖住每一根凸起的筋络，像水流一样陷进每一丝精细的沟壑里。覆盖物用一种柔和的频率缓慢收紧、放松，像是温柔的吮吸，一点一点清出Carlton积蓄的精液。Carlton发着抖，湿透了的额发上一滴汗珠因为震动落在他的面颊上，和泪水一道顺着脸颊沾到枕头上。

后方本来凶猛的侵占变得和缓，Riot的触肢难得轻柔地揉按着饱受蹂躏的腺体，配合前方的套弄，愉悦和快感像是被拉长一般变得绵绵不断，Carlton仰着头发出细小的呻吟，爽得不能自已。

共感让Riot能够欣赏到人类释放时如烟花绽放一般的情绪波动，Carlton湿漉漉的面庞本能地追寻着那一尊巨大的水银色塑像，他似乎依然注视着悬立在上方的外星首领。Riot的目力极好，他能看见那对精致瞳仁中倒映着自己的身躯，但是Carlton失去焦距的棕色眼睛，让后者很怀疑他是否真的能看见自己。

带有Carlton甘美味道的体液被Riot吸收干净，用人类无法理解的方式和共生体融合在一起。吸力使得已经精疲力竭的Carlton呜咽着拱动腰肢，当最后一滴精液被Riot榨取干净后，他身下的床单已经又湿又皱得不成样子。

Riot的流体从Carlton后背渗透出来，它们抚摸过人类放松下来的背肌，越过漂亮的蝴蝶骨，像是久旱河床上的水流一样包住了瘫软的人类。Carlton疲惫地收缩了一下肌肉，感觉到自己依然被填满着，塞在身体里的蠕动触肢让他知道，这一切还远远没有结束。

Carlton的自觉取悦了Riot，外星领主知道身处不应期的人类会更敏感，只不过他难得的耐心都在修复人类身躯的时候消耗得一干二净，不可能再等Carlton度过这段疲惫期。

Carlton小口喘息着，他微闭着眼睛，他得到Riot恩准的一次高潮，余韵的浪潮冲刷他的四肢百骸，一阵儿轻松感使得他甚至僭越地提出了要求：“Riot，请你松开我……”Carlton动了动手指，这是他对于自己四肢唯一能够掌控的地方。

Riot狭长的白色眼部对准了他小小的宿主，没有回答，外形君主巨大的威压令人类吞咽了一下，Carlton忐忑不安地看着他的共生体，目光恳切。Carlton眼角和鼻头都泛着可怜兮兮的薄红，不知道是泪水还是汗水的体液，使得他的皮肤像阳光下的蜜糖一样闪闪发亮。人类微微犹豫地咬着红肿的嘴唇，但是Riot没有回绝他的话，让Carlton又鼓起勇气。

他并不是想要Riot停止：“求你……”

察觉到Carlton没有反抗的念头，那些凝结出的绳索在年轻人的手臂上融化，流淌着进入青年弧度美好的肩膀。因为血流回冲，Carlton感觉自己手指都有一阵麻木灼热。但外星领主认为这个请求值得商榷，所以Carlton依然被Riot控制着。弧度柔和的流体托举着人类纤细的腰，分流的触肢卷着Carlton的脚踝，让他保持双腿大开的姿势被钉在Riot那根格外粗壮的触肢上，像是标本盒子里的一只鳞翅目昆虫。

这让理智重回大脑的精英人士感到了本能的羞耻，Carlton压抑着自己试图挣扎的反应，尽力放松下来，以免重新引起Riot的怒火。而后，人类朝他的君主伸出颤抖的双臂，试图讨要一个拥抱。弱小的人类着迷的仰望着高阶生命体，像是伊卡洛斯向往着耀目的恒星，浑然不顾即将到来的万顷波涛。

半晌，一直以旁观姿态的Riot终于动了，更多的水银色流淌着凝结，外星领主在Carlton的面前展现了自己强壮庞大的整体，Riot低笑了一声，他狰狞的巨口似乎也微微扯动了一下。Riot健壮到可怖的身躯如山般压在脆弱的人体上，却没有造成一丝伤害，Riot开阖着獠牙，长舌晃动着舔舐Carlton的面颊，摄取Carlton的汁水，温暖的体液像是河流汇入大海，融化进外星领主的身体里。

Riot品尝着他的所有物：“我准许你。”

——TBC——

看完戏的暴乱君终于要亲身上阵了XD~  
他们其实已经是心心相印了，不过暴乱还觉得卡总只是自己的玩具emmm~~  
医生说我肾虚，而我已经把我的肾献给了暴卡……  
写过触手play的凄凉已经不是以前的凄凉了，大家可以叫我钮钴禄·凄凉【x  
觉得好吃，想要继续看的话，就请小伙伴们点个心，留个评论吧w~


	3. 03

03、

Riot的流质从Carlton的肩胛骨缓缓淌下来，大概这就是外星君主赐给人类的蜡羽了，流质化作了手爪的形状，它们巨大而又尖锐，表皮如同岩浆熔融体中析出的合金结晶般参差不齐。Riot上半身是巨大的外星身躯，下半身却仍然化作无数条粗壮的触肢，纠缠环绕着人类，如同热带雨林里柱根相连，枝干交托的榕树。

Riot握住Carlton的肩膀，微曲可以称作手臂的肢体，轻松将人类包裹严实。后者微微垂下眼睛，他双手环住共生体躯体的一部分，手掌下流动的微妙触感让人类低叹了一口气，Carlton尽力将自己贴紧Riot，感受自己胸骨被Riot施加的那些温和的压力。人类的躯体太脆弱了，Carlton知道自己甚至无法承受共生体哪怕万分之一的力量，但是此刻他是安全的、受到允许的。

Riot没有呼吸，没有心跳，抱起来和任何事物都不同，但也比任何事物都好，Carlton满怀欢欣地将自己沉溺于宇宙里唯一的水银色的海中。

在用身体抱住Carlton时，Riot收敛了自身在战斗状态时会竖立的尖锐倒刺，让自己尖利的铠甲变得圆钝——他可是好不容易才把这个柔软易碎的人类修理好，要是又被自己刮下一层皮肉，他还要返工，太麻烦了，也太不合算。

外星领主的手爪掠过Carlton的额角，卷起了Carlton几缕潮湿的头发，绕着把玩那些角质蛋白的组成物。Carlton是Riot遇见过最美味的人类，几乎整个被Riot包在怀里的Carlton显得格外娇小，透过紧贴的温热皮肤，Riot能够感觉到Carlton轻微规律的吐息。人类体内那颗可口的心脏还在生机勃勃的跳动着，将热气腾腾的血液输送到富有嚼劲的肌骨和柔软多汁的内脏里。Riot又觉得饿了，他的舌头舔舐着Carlton的脖颈，后者下意识地缩了缩脖子，但很快又松懈了下来。有一种声音阻止Riot将Carlton一口吞掉，外星首领没有费心去思考那究竟是什么。

Riot给了人类短暂喘息的时间，他自觉足够宽宏大量了，外形君主缓缓动了起来，既然不能吞食Carlton的血肉，那么多摄取一些宿主美味的情绪，尝尝他甘甜的汁水，作为聊胜于无的代餐，也是勉强可以接受的。

Carlton感觉到身体里的触手重新活跃了起来，此时，他陷在由Riot流动的触肢构成的支撑网中，离床面足有几英寸远，微妙的悬空感让人类吸了一口气，他本能的挺了挺自己的腰身。

Riot没有再等待，直接操纵着触肢将人类摆成跪趴的姿态——他从某个临时宿主的记忆中得知这是能进入最深的姿势——那一根粗壮的触肢就蠕动着朝Carlton最深处顶了进去。Riot的利爪握着人类的腰，他近乎暴戾地一顶到底。Carlton呜咽了一声，反射性地微弱挣扎，又强迫自己定在原地，不要试图抗拒他的共生体。触肢在人类体内大力鞑伐，拟态颗粒们每一次都粗暴地碾压着腺体，捣开抽搐着的滚烫内壁。可怜的后穴已经红肿不堪，在每一次抽出时都翻出一小段嫩红的肠壁，而后被凶狠地撞击回去。湿软的深红边缘腻着被击打成泡沫的混合液体，发出煽情无比的啧啧水声。

Carlton趴伏在Riot的流体上，手指无助地抓握着外星首领的某根触肢，他腰部塌陷，双腿无力，全靠Riot掌控，他才能把身体翘成合适的高度。人类将脸埋在双臂之间，低低的哼鸣着，刚刚回归的理智、和残留的羞耻心使得他艰难地咽下淫荡的呻吟。

“啪”，一根触肢抽打在人类浑圆的臀瓣上，留下一道鞭痕，柔软的皮肤立刻红肿起来，Carlton低叫了一声，羞耻感使得人类胡乱地抓紧Riot的肢体，纤细的指尖被流质浅浅地包裹着。“叫出声。”外星领主下达了另一个指令。

Riot无视Carlton的哀鸣声，在他的后背和屁股上一连抽了好几下，红肿的鞭痕在蜜色的皮肤上交错着，带着诱人的凌虐感，在Riot看来，那些甚至不算伤痕，只是惩罚的标记。

外星首领大力地抽插着人类的身体，更多的体液从湿软狭窄的臀缝间涌出来。在这时候，痛苦和快乐的界限已经变得模糊了，Carlton线条美好的背部肌肉在撞击中绷紧，他眼睫颤动，软垂的性器随着震动微微摇晃，被流体若有若无地磨蹭。灼热的愉悦堆叠压迫在下腹，可他无法发泄。

Carlton不住地发抖，他还在不应期里，根本没有办法硬起来，但这并不意味着他无法感知到Riot强行灌输的快感。他觉得腹腔里简直有一堆无法浇灭的火，这令人崩溃的感觉逼出了Carlton的眼泪。

Riot自然感知到了Carlton的苦闷和难耐，他拉长了自己的身躯，以不属于人类的方式向前游动。Riot看向Carlton，年轻的人类蹙着眉头，噙着眼泪，Riot忍耐着吞食这对儿晶莹剔透的视觉器官的冲动，低下头舔了舔Carlton的眼角的泪花，他的獠牙在人类的颈侧轻轻研磨着，刮出几道红痕。生物趋利避害的本能让人类颤抖着，而Riot感知到Carlton正在努力控制着自己不要逃离自己的大口。

分流的纤细触肢开始在人类躯体上蔓延，一些前去吮吸肩颈、肋下、侧腰，啃咬Carlton红肿的乳头，还有些连Carlton自己都不知道的敏感点，另有一片流质包裹住了人类暂时无法勃起的性器，揉捏抚弄。敏感得过头的身体无法承受如此的挑逗，Carlton呼吸加快，视线模糊，含糊的泣音从他喉咙里挤出。他浑身颤抖，仰起头，人类感觉到周身的抚摸令他的神经越来越紧绷。

Carlton本能地屏息，耳朵听到血流冲上大脑的轰鸣，他的性器在过量的愉悦里艰难地流着水，男人牙关紧咬，脚趾蜷缩，他费力的吞咽，真的，他做不到……

做不到？

Riot的触肢重重地按着那枚腺体，而浸在内部的流体也带动传达快感的神经纤维震动了一下。

猛烈的快感摧枯拉朽一般冲进Carlton的身体，高潮像是决堤的大坝般爆发，两次过于接近的释放压倒了一切。人类哭叫起来，手指狂乱地陷入Riot的流体，他的双腿不由得踢蹬，想要躲避这灭顶的感觉，却像是不小心踩入流沙。水银色的流体将他修长的双腿圈住，拉得更开，还有一些渗进他酸软的肌肉，代替支撑着他的躯体，以方便Riot更加粗野的操干。

然后又是重重一次抽送，以及同步的一下。

强烈的刺激让Carlton像是被电流击中了一样，他哀鸣着，声音嘶哑，从分子层面带给他的快感将他淹没。一下，两下，三下……无数下，Riot反反复复地操着柔软的人类，一次又一次按压着控制人类愉悦源头的小开关。

快感的叠加是恐怖的，它们贯穿了Carlton全身。这不同于射精的愉悦火花，而是在体内的连环爆炸，Carlton抽噎起来，身体痉挛，神经过载。紧接着，喘息着的Carlton感受到除却快感，还有另外一种需求压迫着他。一开始Riot好心提供的水成为了负担，盛在肌性囊状器官里的液体在疯狂的顶弄中震荡。Carlton打着哆嗦，不由得收紧自己，但是后方像是永远不会停止的撞击，令他的内脏都随之震动，那些积蓄着的沉甸甸的水液压得Carlton几乎要发疯了，羞耻、害怕、惊惶……他在脑海里疯狂的哀求着他的共生体，只是人类依然不敢说什么否定的话：「太多了、太多了，Riot……等等——求、求你——」

独断专行的外星君主对人类宿主的祈求充耳不闻。Riot的精神沉在Carlton的脑海里，他记得曾经自己无所事事时，跟着科学家看对方拿着报告入神的思考，复杂的科学术语、参考数据源源不断的从绵软香嫩的灰质和髓质中产生，那些思想的电流如同弥漫的星云。而此刻的Carlton有所不同，他思虑的波动接近停止，只有一个感知飘散在他的思维中——Riot。

仿佛整个世界，除了Riot以外的万事万物都是虚无，别无他物。

Riot喜欢这样。

人类发出一声短促的低吟，下身响起了一阵淅沥沥的水流声，但他大脑一片空白，完全没有意识到发生了什么。Riot的触肢圈住了瑟瑟发抖的人类，将他翻了过来，还塞在内部的粗壮触肢压迫着腺体，借着粘液在Carlton的身体内部旋转了半圈，Carlton猛地抽动了一下身体，错觉自己像是被从里到外翻转了，内脏裸露，皮肤卷起。

而后，Riot的触肢把大量的体液灌入Carlton身体的深处，直到可怜的人类装不下，又一股股地满溢出来，这是Riot对于人类领地的占有方式。Carlton吃力地抻了一下脖子，本能地发着抖，他眼神涣散地盯着眼前的金属色首领，人类的视网膜上出现了模糊的光芒，无法及时吞咽的唾液从张开的唇瓣间溢出来。Riot缓慢地将自己的触肢分散融进人类体内，而Carlton失去阻塞物的湿软后穴暂时合不拢了，混杂的体液顺着他的大腿根淌出来，在布满红痕的蜜色皮肤上流的到处都是，沾在一团混乱的床单上。

Riot并没有在意那些黏糊糊的狼藉，他可以将Carlton清理干净，外星领主伸展着自己的流体，整个儿包裹住Carlton，将人类缠进水银色的茧里。

Carlton几乎是在被完全裹住的瞬间就陷入了昏睡，他的脸上是未干的泪痕，身上也遍布着外星首领给与的标记。Carlton的私人住所离医院距离并不近，但难不倒Riot，外星君主决定将Carlton带回他们的巢穴。

Carlton沉睡着，他的思绪有着特殊的波动，甚至将Riot带入了某种宁静态*里。

——TBC——  
*宁静态：有时表现剧烈或显著变化的天体，在不发生这种变化时所处的状态。

我本来想的是让卡总醒着，然后暴乱一边跑回家，一边在体内艹卡总，后来觉得还是应该让卡总休息一下……稍微爱护一下刚刚被修理好的脆弱人类吧_(:з」∠)_

走完肾可以走心了，但是我还是想开车2333~  
有想继续看的小伙伴留个评论回复吧~


	4. 04

04、

天空黑沉沉的，月光被粘稠的层云掩盖，只在边缘映出一点点微弱的银光。幽暗的森林中，有一个庞然大物正在行走着。他踩过松软的土地，堆叠的树枝发出的折断声划破深夜的寂静，几只受惊的夜枭尖叫着振翅飞过。

Riot走在山路上，而Carlton还在他的身体里昏睡。Carlton怀中抱着一根触须，像是即将溺水的人抓紧赖以维生的浮木。水银色的流质紧密地包裹着人类蜷缩的身体，几缕细小的触须从Carlton的股间蔓延出来，如树藤一般缠着Carlton的双腿。无所事事的Riot时不时抽动一下Carlton身体里的触须，像是拉动连接玩具木偶的绳子，看看他的人类有什么反应。外星首领造成的快感连绵不断，使得Carlton周身遍布汗水，他的肌肉即紧绷又放松，人类颤抖着，脸色潮红，被泛红眼睑包裹住的视器在微微转动，显然，Carlton睡得并不安稳。

情绪、感知和记忆在人类的大脑中交织着，Riot看见了Carlton的幻梦。

那些迷离的梦境十分跳跃，但共同点是总会出现一个人类雌性，或者说一个女人。由于她的相貌同Carlton十分相像，所以Riot暂时放置了对于Carlton居然会梦到别人而产生的不悦。

笼罩在深肤色的女人头发上昏黄的灯光，闪着微芒的银汤匙；渐远的大房子，车窗外掠过树木的模糊残影；小小的公寓，炖煮得喷香的饭食和女人的呼唤、温暖的抚摸、拥抱……印刷出的报告单、摞高至倒塌的书籍、由流畅到胡乱的字迹，各种颜色的试剂，在保温箱里到处乱跑或者僵硬的动物……死去的绿植、被摔碎的实验器械……抚摸上脸侧的干枯的手。

从金属门里推出来的床、发布会上闪烁的光，它们连成一片白色，死寂的白色。

人类在那些光怪陆离的情境中，只是一个忽高忽矮的残缺背影。

早在Riot初次共感时，他就获得了Carlton所有记忆，但他并没将其放在心上，即使此刻有些梦中的景象他感觉有点熟悉，Riot依然对此毫无兴趣，他一扫而过——也可能Riot会在某天无聊的时候，从Carlton的脑袋里翻出来看看这些前因后果。

梦境还在继续：树木、走廊，实验室……许多面目模糊不清的人亲吻病床上的孩子……笑脸、哭嚎、更多的镁光和嘈杂的声响……然后，是下着绵绵细雨的灰白天幕，同现在相差不大的Carlton站在大理石碑前，他没有撑伞，只是将长伞拄在地上，脚边放着一束湿淋淋的百合。

蜷缩着的Carlton小声地抽噎了一下，他将怀里的物什搂得更紧，溢出的眼泪淌在水银色的流质上，像是雨水落入大海，没有留下一丝一毫的痕迹。Riot砸了咂嘴，它同Riot带给他的那些泪水不太一样*，外星首领在其中尝到了更多的酸涩。

思维共感让Riot不太舒服，所以Riot决定让他的人类停止产生这样的情绪。Riot稍微用力地动了动Carlton身体里那根触肢，这让后者呻吟着醒来。

人类十分疲惫，被强行唤醒的落差使得他心跳加速，他懵懂地看了一下周围，发现了自己的处境，他像是陷在了水银的沼泽，但是又于呼吸无碍。潜伏在人类体内的触须并不粗大，Carlton动身体时却会拉扯到它们，这让人类有一点儿难耐，于是他不再随意动弹，只是坐直了身体，下意识地收起腿，遮挡着自己赤裸的身体。他喃喃地问：「我们在哪里？」

「回去。」

Carlton没问目的地，通过Riot的视觉，他知道他们正在回自己家的路上，Carlton的住宅位于郊区的某座山上，从那里可以俯视旧金山的夜景。

「我怎么了？」

Riot清楚Carlton完全忘记了刚才的梦境，他也不想让对方回想起来，外星领主轻描淡写地陈述道：「你昏过去了。」

Carlton的呼吸短促地停顿了一下，脑海里浮现的是他们在病房里混乱的场景，他不知道会不会被别的人看见。Riot饶有兴致地看着他的小玩具脸上浮现的酡红，还有像是浸了血般通红的耳尖。他懒得告诉人类，医院的摄像头早被他给弄坏了，那张床也被外星巨力拧成一团看不出原样的东西扔进了湖里。

Riot低沉的声音在人类的脑海里回响，似乎依然没有什么波动，可是Carlton脑海里快速的闪过了几个念头，而后他的脸色慢慢苍白起来：“对不起……”人类十分虚弱，他只是刚刚被修复好。Carlton的体质本来就不算强壮，何况还在病床上躺了许久，摄取的都是些仅供维生的营养液。Carlton担心Riot会对自己的弱小感到厌烦，嫌恶地抛弃（或者吃掉），转而去寻找更加强大的宿主。

外星领主自然看到了人类那颗小脑袋里的忧虑，Riot自觉心底波动着奇怪的情绪，他想对那个惴惴不安的人类大吼，或者揍Carlton一顿，但他知道即使是自己最轻的攻击都能把他爆成一滩血肉。

Riot不明白，这个被自己费心修理好的人类，为什么总是认不清作为小玩具的定位——只有主人可以决定他的去留，而Carlton自己不行。

Carlton觉得自己在飞，他跃动的速度比汽车还快，借由Riot的视角，他能看到自己脚底下掠过的树梢。纵然Carlton还能察觉到身体的虚弱无力，可这时候他又觉得自己充满了力量，这都是Riot赐给他的。这么想着，Carlton微闭上眼睛，他心跳得很快，喉咙很干，他的声音嘶哑，说出的话也不那么流利：“Riot，我、我想过了，我不是一个强壮的宿主……”

哦，来了，外星首领下了决定，如果人类置疑自己选择他作为宿主的决定，那Riot就直接将他吃掉算了。

Carlton浑然不知Riot白森森的尖利獠牙已经在他的颈边蠢蠢欲动，死亡的铡刀悬在他的头顶，而他说的话就是落下的命令，Carlton下定了决心般开口说道：“……可是我会锻炼自己的……”

Riot「嗯」了一声，有些意外，他隐蔽地收回了獠牙。听到外星领主的回应，Carlton精神一振，人类有点儿断续地继续说道：“火箭那边，我也会跟进……请让我、继续做你的宿主。”

一直不断行进的Riot停了下来，他低沉的声音回荡在Carlton的感官里：「证明。」

深夜行进在山野的怪物身形逐渐缩小，包裹着Carlton的流质融化进人类的身体里。

「证明给我看，你足够强壮，」Riot渗透进了宿主的身体里，极好的视力让他看见山路顶端的别墅，他说道，「你知道该怎么走。」

Carlton跪坐在一滩水银色的泥淖之中，夜风吹拂下，人类感到一丝寒冷，纵然这里不可能有外人，但没有衣物蔽体依然让一贯衣冠楚楚的科学家十分羞耻。几条纤细的水银纹路缠上了人类的小腿，一路攀上来，Carlton咬着牙忍耐着自己的颤抖，后方黏腻的触感从未消止，而他也记得自己身体被强行打开的可怖感觉，但如果这是Riot想要的，他想他会努力。

Carlton站了起来，一开始还下意识地遮挡着自己的身体，然后就感觉埋进身体后方的几根触须弹动了一下，一阵酥麻窜上尾椎，人类膝盖一软，差点跌倒，一道粗壮的触肢从他的身侧涌出，将跌跌撞撞的人类扶稳。

其实，Riot可以直接操控人类的肌肉行走，他做这个已经很熟练了，不过是一些韧带、肌肉和骨骼之类的协调。脚掌平伸踏出，带动身体向前移动，一般是左腿先迈，然后右腿跟上，人类的两条下肢做有规律的前后交叉运动。

外星领主觉得很有意思，他的人类像是刚学会走路的幼生体，甚至不知道该如何走路。当然，最可能的原因，是Riot还在玩着他的小玩具。Riot的触肢缠住Carlton纤细的脖子，细小的银丝撩拨着人类的即将崩溃的身体，几股磨蹭着肋下，几股攀爬在腰腹，还有几股蔓延在Carlton的腿根，若有若无的抚摸着那些Riot早已熟知的敏感点。

一开始，Carlton还有心力觉得羞耻，他试图用手去遮掩自己赤裸的身体，到后来，他几乎是木然地、机械性地迈着步子。因为那些快感榨干了他的精力，他想不了其他的了。Carlton没走过这条山路，生命基金会的首席执行官拥有专职的司机和保镖，坐在豪车上到达目的地只需要几分钟，而这栋别墅也只是他的财产之一罢了，他从没觉得达到这里会这么困难。

Carlton弓着身体，艰难地行进着，身躯上纠缠着银灰色类金属物让他像是背负着什么重担，但实际上，如若不是那些金属流质及时的支撑人类的身体，Carlton早就因为快感而瘫软在地，再也无法爬起，

浓云逐渐散了，月光透过交错的林叶照射在人类身上，Carlton身量不高，但体型匀称，比例极好，他拥有纤长的四肢。人类面红耳赤、汗流浃背，蜜色肉体上遍布着斑斑点点的红痕，体表都润上了一层微芒。他在林间走着，如同一只刚刚学会行走的幼鹿，正努力想跟着族群涉水迁徙，寻找属于他们的栖息地。

Carlton每迈一步都会从分开的唇瓣间溢出滚烫的喘息，杂草、碎石划在他的脚掌和腿脚边，被一闪而过的水银触手拨开，他紧握着拳头，指甲顶在掌心那一层薄薄银色上，也无法刺入。金属色的流质从Carlton的肠壁中渗透、膨胀，将那一段本不该如此使用的肉壁从内部撑开，拟态颗粒翻搅着红肿的黏膜，灵活地扭动着，带来微刺的麻痒和快感。它跟随Carlton的步调，在对方交换双腿的时候深深的顶进去，让人类不得不停下脚步，等那一阵儿令人难耐的快感过去才继续行动。有湿润黏腻的东西顺着青年紧实的大腿流下来，但当它流淌至金属色的触须上时，就消融不见了。

没有疼痛的干扰，他感觉到的只是磨人的愉悦，Carlton下腹抽动，焦糖色的眼里再次含满泪水，Riot在其中尝到了令他满意的味道。

——TBC——  
*情感性流泪的泪水中含蛋白质较多，而反射性流泪的泪水中含蛋白质较少。在这些结构复杂的蛋白质中，有一种据测定可能是类似止痛剂的化学物质。

卡总：弱小，可怜，又无助，可我不在乎。  
暴君：他只是个玩具罢了。（→真香.jpg）

大概的私设是卡总幼时父母离异，跟随母亲生活，母亲不幸罹患癌症，于是卡总开始学习生命科学，可惜母亲最终还是没等到他的基因疗法创立就逝世了。卡总认为原因是太多人的阻拦拖延了进行临床实验的时间。在长时间的自我惩罚中，卡总变得偏激，漠视人命。

还有好多想写的play，比如公共场合啦，自体双龙啦，blabla的XDDD~  
有想继续看的小伙伴留个评论吧w~


	5. 05

05、

Carlton醒来的时候，天已经大亮，阳光透过大开的窗帘泄了进来，散了他一身。身为生命基金会的首席执行官兼研究员，Carlton一天二十四小时都安排得满满当当，所以他并不贪睡，作息一向很规律。但在现在，Carlton感觉到了罕见的疲乏和劳累，他不想起床。昨晚，他硬撑着登上了山顶，晃晃悠悠地站在门口，扫描了虹膜和指纹锁后，就失去了意识。大概Riot看他做得还不错，带着他的身体帮忙做了清洁和修理的工作，Carlton还是庆幸自己醒来时并没有脏兮兮、黏糊糊的，除了皮肤表面的淤红，他的身体上也没有其他的伤痕。

Carlton在心里道了声谢，Riot并没有回应他。人类翻了个身，拽过被子蒙住头，将自己陷在一团柔软的阴影里。旧金山街道的火并、两次太空探索的事故、失败了的共生体研究、大量被试死亡的案件，再加上他重伤入院后几乎销声匿迹了近三个月，用脚趾想也知道，那些早就看不惯他年纪轻轻就坐拥如此身家的资本家们，会像嗅到了血腥味的鲨鱼一样，将他的资产吞得干干净净。

「要吃掉他们吗？」低沉的声音在人类脑海里响起，打断了Carlton的思考。

“什么？”Carlton下意识地开口问道。

「我们可以把他们吃掉。」Riot有点不满Carlton的走神，看在Carlton刚刚睡醒的份上，他还是重复了一遍。

“哦，不用，”Carlton愣了一下，而后他的嘴唇微翘，扯起了一抹微笑，“我可以搞定这个。”Riot感觉到人类心里漫出淡淡的愉快，他很想说自己只是看见了Carlton想到的那些西装革履、大腹便便的人类们，觉得或许他们的口感还不错，而非什么好意的关心。

Riot听见Carlton说了“我”，他忽然想起了那天晚上，自己告诉对方他领导着几百万个共生体时，人类那双因为情绪激动而亮闪闪的眼睛，还有说着“我们”的兴奋语调，Riot莫名感到有一丝不舒服。

Riot从来不用掩饰他的情绪，在母星时外星领主要是不爽了，就去抓几个共生体按在地上暴揍发泄，而在地球，Riot却不太想去揍他的宿主。Riot并非简单地修复Carlton的身体，他是让人类只剩一团看不出形状的血肉重新长成完整的人，外星首领几乎将Carlton看做自己的造物，当然，人类肯定不知道这一点。

不能使用暴力，于是外星首领决定换个方式，他从Carlton皮肤上缓慢渗透出来，几段游离的触肢裹缠上了Carlton的双腿。人类感觉到流质拂过皮肤的微弱瘙痒，他的笑容还未完全展开，就收敛了起来，Carlton微闭上眼睛，他太清楚这是什么事情的前奏，虽然不知道为什么Riot会这么做，但Carlton还是由侧躺蜷缩的姿势转成平躺，他曲起了双腿，温顺地放松自己的身体。

几支流质滑进了Carlton曾被强行打开过的地方，Carlton发出一声压低的喘息，Riot能感觉到对方脑海里一闪而过的惊惧和瑟缩，那具温暖瘦削的身躯颤抖着，很快又平息下来。Riot缓慢地游离出来，他凝结的流质手爪掐住了Carlton尖削的下巴，外星君主仔细端详着他的人类。高挺的鼻梁，深邃的轮廓，柔软的棕黑鬈发，男人湿漉漉的焦糖色眼睛饰着过分纤长的睫毛。即使Riot不整合那些临时容器的审美，他也觉得他的人类很美。

Riot喜欢Carlton的身体，他展开流质包裹着人类的身躯和四肢，感受那些柔软的肌理在他的抚摸下，颤抖共振出美妙的频率。触肢搅动着发出黏滑的水声，Carlton的脸颊和耳根都泛起一阵儿潮红，他看上去柔软、湿润且毫无攻击性。外星君主很清楚这个人是如何冷酷地对待同类，但他毫无异议，弱者活该被支配、掠夺和屠杀，就像自己在母星是最强大的首领，就像自己在这儿可以完全占有Carlton。被Riot这么直接的盯着，Carlton似乎感觉到羞赧，他垂着眼睛，避开了共生体的视线。

看着Carlton的神情，Riot的手爪滑过人类红润的双唇，变得圆钝的拟态指尖撬开了对方的齿列，抚摸着Carlton柔软的舌头。人类的眼神有点儿困惑，但是依然驯顺地张开嘴唇任Riot的指爪翻搅着他的口腔、玩弄舌头和黏膜。Riot分出一部分纤细的流体缓慢地滑进人类的喉咙，但没有像Carlton幻想的那样去猛烈地刺激人类敏感的舌根和咽部，或者在气管里膨胀压抑他的呼吸。介于液体和胶状的蔓延感使得Carlton下意识地吞咽，脖颈处那一枚杏仁似的软骨在喉管上下滑动。人类的嘴唇更红了，几丝唾液顺着他的唇角流下来，在下巴上沾出湿淋淋的痕迹。

Riot滑进了Carlton的身体内部，更加清楚地感受到Carlton心脏加速的跳动，思维链接让Riot听见人类内心微弱的抗拒和害怕，但是Carlton依然在触肢爬向他的脖颈时听话地仰头，展露弱点——这对于缓解Riot的烦躁一点用处都没有。

「你太吵了。」Riot冷硬的声音回响在人类的脑海里。

「……对不起？」Carlton的呼吸一顿，他有些不安地眨眨雾蒙蒙的眼睛，努力回忆刚才自己有没有发出不合时宜的声音。

Riot讨厌Carlton反抗他，但是当Carlton明明不情愿却依然温顺，外星君主又觉得更是不爽。Riot突然失去了兴致，他收回了那些蠕动的触须，让自己重新融合进人类的身体里，把不知所措的人类晾在一边。

「Riot？」Carlton有点狼狈，他被Riot撩得半硬着，后方也湿软的流着水，但Riot突然的停止又让人类隐秘地松了一口气，他放松了紧绷的肌肉，安静地等着自己渐入状态的身体平静。

「我饿了。」Riot克制着自己因为察觉到对方的轻松心态而发火的冲动，像平常一样颐气指使道。

「好的。」Carlton没发觉他的思绪里带上的浅淡的跃动和温暖，Riot不太懂那是什么。

Riot还在沉思，对此一无所知的Carlton来到浴室，简单地清洁了一下自己。Riot翻出了那几个临时宿主的记忆，小姑娘看向她的小狗或者老太太看向她的孙子时的情绪，似乎与刚才的有点匹配，但无论如何，Carlton想的也算不上尊重和崇敬。

Riot正准备出声质问，Carlton就已经赤着脚走了出来，人类随意地用毛毯擦了擦身体，套上从橱柜里拿的真丝睡袍，昂贵的黑色布料披在男人身上的，将他被热气熏出的薄红的皮肤遮掩了大半。Carlton站在床边，棕黑色的头发湿淋淋的，他浑身水汽，肩颈处的布料因为水渍黏在他的身上，勾勒出他的轮廓，散落进来的阳光让Carlton整个人都闪着融融的光。

Riot觉得自己无缘无故的烦躁忽然减轻了一些，似乎有些事也不太重要了。

Carlton踩过实木地板，在地上留下一串很快就会消失的脚印，而后又在路上找到了一双拖鞋踩了进去。Carlton走进厨房，拉开庞大的冰箱，问道：“你想要吃点——？”

他尴尬地戛然而止，清亮的声音突兀地消失在空气里：冰箱里空空如也，只有几袋没有开封的玉米片和速冻食物。

「我记得有让家政公司给我每个房产都储备食物？」Carlton惊讶的想着，自从他寄居了共生体以后，他所做的就是为Riot多多考量。Carlton给公司的钱，在他的房子被银行收走或者他老死之前都足够用，看到大宅纤尘不染的样子，他还以为这儿也有吃的。

Riot没说那些海鲜和肉食昨晚他全吃了，因为此刻Carlton正一脸抱歉地向他道歉，并且保证他会打电话让人送来足够新鲜的食物作为补偿。Riot随意地应了一声，他的人类就笑了起来，眉眼弯弯的，浑然不像他曾恐惧着自己一样。

Carlton泡了一碗牛奶玉米片，用勺子吃着，一鼓一鼓的腮帮让Riot想起了一些被人类圈养的弱小动物，他很想凝结一根手指去戳他一下。

温馨的时刻没有保持很久，Carlton刚刚放下勺子，将碗碟丢进洗碗机，一声悠扬的电话铃声就打破了这一切。Riot能察觉到人类蓦然紧绷起来的肌肉，Carlton虽然还是柔软的装扮，但是他更接近首席执行官时的状态了。

“你康复了。”听筒里传来一板一眼的声线。

“是。”Carlton的脑袋里浮现出了对方的形象，一个面容冷峻的高位者，同自己相像的地方只有冷酷的心肠。Riot也看见了那些闪现，别墅、军衔以及其他令Carlton感到不舒服的东西。

“下个月有听证会，你知道怎么做。”话音未落，通话就挂断了。留下Carlton拿着徒留忙音的手机，他越收越紧的手指按在通讯器上泛着白，Riot感知到人类的愤怒，他从Carlton的手里涌了出来，“咔嚓”一声，将手机捏碎。

Carlton纷乱的思绪被打断了，他有些震惊地看着手心里的一团塑料残渣。

半晌，Carlton咧了咧嘴，唇边扯出几缕甜蜜的笑纹，他冲Riot开了个玩笑：「我们去把他吃掉？」听到人类说着“我们”，Riot感觉到一阵奇异的触动，这让他不自觉地从人类的皮肤里渗透出来，金属色流体延展开，浮动的暗红凹痕颜色都似乎更加鲜艳了一点，外星君主裹住了人类的肢体，接住了Carlton的全部重量，那几乎像是一个拥抱。

——TBC——  
日常小甜饼2333~  
大概就是暴乱君想要卡总听话又不想他太听话，卡总？？？的状态。

有想继续看的就留个评论吧~


	6. 06

06、

Riot还是没有吃掉那个给Carlton打电话的男人，但有从澳洲空运来的各式海鲜，以及最为鲜嫩的各种生肉作为替代，外星首领也没有什么意见。Riot对吃人没什么执念，任何能够供给能量的东西对他来说都是很好的食物，从泗务到旧金山，那么多美味的肉食无知无觉地在他眼前乱晃，Riot倒也没怎么下过手。不过，有选择的话，共生体更偏爱新鲜的、具有生命力的、肉质饱满而坚实的活物。

Carlton却是素食主义者。

Riot看过Carlton的记忆，他还有一个采访谈到这个问题，Carlton用一种略带咏叹般的语调解释道：“《圣经·旧约·创世纪》第九章三节四中说过：‘凡活着的动物都可以作你们的食物，这一切我都赐给你们如同菜蔬一样。唯独肉带着血，那就是他的生命，你们不可吃！’”人类笑得温和有礼，语气虔诚得像个真正的教徒。

Carlton是不是教徒，Riot持保留意见，外星领主知道人类精英肯定是个善于说谎的人，不过在Riot面前却无法掩饰，宿主的思维只能向外星首领毫无保留地敞开。

Riot懒懒地翻过人类脑海中留存的光影，大脑是人类神经系统最高级的部分，而人类对它的开发不足百分之十，无意识记留存在潜意识海里，那是些或许Carlton本人都遗忘了的内容。

实验室的白炽灯明晃晃的亮着，埋心于此的Carlton几乎无法分辨昼夜，研究院动物性实验的进展很顺利，作为主力的Carlton受到了嘉奖，但他却满心焦躁，因为Carlton申请的临床试验一直没有得到批准，而留给他的时间却越来越少。

当Carlton成功拿到被试体名单的时候，经风的银杏叶已纷纷扬扬的落了一地，层叠的金黄色像是天边遍染的暮光。

他的母亲没有撑过那个寒冷的冬天。

屋外草坪上覆了层厚厚的雪，洁白掩埋了枯败。Carlton拂了一下黑大衣，细小的冰霜在他的脚边跌得粉碎。年轻的人类呼吸着冰凉的空气，感受到一股凉意窜进鼻腔，它漫入肺里，顺着温热的血液在四肢百骸里绕了一圈，化为一口呵出的白雾。

Carlton没有时间耽误，他把一切心力都投入研究。

再后来，Carlton拿着文件默然不语，他的临床试验出现了问题，3号实验体产生了不正常的生理反应，被试体的免疫系统出现了异常，累及小动脉、静脉及毛细血管，这导致被试的周身出现了坏死性溃疡、皮肤糜烂。

“没有关系，这只是些轻微的不良反应，我们用一些有抗炎和免疫抑制双重作用的嘌呤类似药就行了。”Carlton微笑着按下了不赞同的声音，他对另外几个实验体减少了用药剂量，改良了方式，但一些被试体在之后的实验中，依然出现了严重的排异反应。

过了不久，有几个同僚向Carlton提出抗议，Carlton安静地盯着领头的科学家看了一会儿，突然说道：“你记得Lily吗，上次我们去医院看望的那个女孩儿……只要再进一步，也许就能治愈他们了……Lily和你的女儿差不多大吧？”

做慈善的时候，Carlton也曾带着团队去医院看望过那些生病的孩子，他们只能接受保守治疗，枯瘦的小手像是历霜的植株，不论年龄、性别，他们的眼睛里都充满了对生的渴望，研究员们沉默了。

最终的结果相当不错，团队自然大肆庆祝，人们也忘记了有几十个浑身溃烂，呼吸衰竭而死的实验体。只有Carlton将他们的名字和死因，一个一个、一行一行地从落满灰尘的卷宗转录进自己的日记里。Carlton看过那些红红白白、破破烂烂的尸体，它们像是一团团被细心打碎搅拌好的汉堡肉，在被推进火化室后，才得以烹饪完成，人们将之承装起来，慷慨地送给贪婪吞噬一切的大地享用——Lily也在土地的腹中，Carlton还是慢了一步。

Carlton继续研发基因疗法及其产物，推广让一些人得到治愈，一些则不然，毕竟人类基因的奥秘却仍然有很大一部分埋藏在自然之下，Carlton无法停止他的步调。每年风雪都帮忙掩埋了血腥和残骸，Carlton的日记也越来越厚。

Carlton再也吃不下肉食了。

地球上的病症无法对共生体造成伤害，所以在他看来只是些被提前处理过的食物，他还有点儿可惜新鲜的人体被研究员们扔弃，真是浪费。

这一段时间Carlton足不出户，他并不在意听证会，但也认真研读着邮递过来的资料，精英人士知道到时候自己要怎么做，无非是卸任、道歉、赔偿之类的老一套，生命基金会首席执行官甚至可以猜测出他会有的下场。Carlton能够命令保安队在闹市区使用无人机进行轰炸，自然清楚如何利用他背后的波流潜伏的权利斗争，那么多的人情他还攥在手里，反正也不会有什么刑囚的。Carlton兴致缺缺，手指拈着文件翻过一页。

Riot在Carlton的识海里沉浮，他伸展着自己去触摸和感知人类的思维信息流。他的人类依然安静地坐在书桌上，刚刚在Carlton脑子里看完一期“美食节目”的Riot，更感觉人类周身散发着一股儿香甜的味道，于是他开口道：「我饿了。」

低沉的声音在脑海深处响了起来，Carlton闻言停住了动作，他下意识地看了一下台钟，下午四点，离晚餐还差一段时间，人类脑袋里闪过这个念头之后没有任何迟疑，他站了起来，轻车熟路地走到他们的厨房里。

打开冰箱是琳琅满目的海鲜和生肉，他们被人类分门别类地放好，如果不是现在的Carlton需要低调，他或许还会为Riot弄来一些不被允许的“肉食”——和某个心理医生的爱好一样。

「牛排。」

Riot嫌弃过人类用餐时的礼节，他有时会指使Carlton自主进食，外星领主喜欢感受人类手指接触弹性的肉感，以及牙齿咬合造成本能的畅快。Carlton在Riot的要求下放弃了使用工具，只要Riot有需求，衣冠楚楚的精英人士就转变为茹毛饮血的原始人。他将袖子挽到手肘，洗了手，坐在餐桌旁。一大块盛在盘子里的霜降牛肉被Carlton取出，色泽美丽的肉块因为温差而萦绕雾气，Riot没有凝结出自己的面孔，也没有渗透包裹住Carlton，所以人类直接从盘子里拿起肉块送到嘴边，他张口撕咬，活像是某种饥饿到极致的食肉动物。

新鲜牛肉的口感柔嫩，泛着一层脂肪甜美的油光，人类的牙刃切断富有韧性的白筋，咬合处丰沛的汁水从紧实的肌理内部渗出来，顺着Carlton的指缝流淌。人类喉头滚动，囫囵地咽下冰凉的血肉，铁锈或者铜腥味的血水沾湿了人类的嘴唇，显得Carlton的唇瓣更加鲜红。Riot感觉到Carlton勉强忍下的颤抖和生理性的反胃，人类的脑袋里全是想吐的念头，但他仍然一口一口将Riot需要的食物吞进胃里。那块牛肉很大，以Carlton的食量来看根本装不下它，但只要Riot不叫停，人类会一直一直吃下去，如同犯了暴食之罪——每一次都是如此。

Riot感觉到一种触动，不仅是进食的饱足，还有另外的难言的愉悦感。于是他围绕着人类的腹腔，抚动撑起来的胃部，能量的吸收转化显然让Carlton饱胀的胃舒服多了，他刚有打算道谢的想法，Riot就从他抓着肉食的手边涌动凝结出头部，外星领主将剩余的肉块和Carlton的手一起吞入口中，尖利的牙在人类皮肤上刮出几道血痕。

Carlton吓了一跳，人类绷紧了肩膀，眼睛因为惊慌而不自觉地睁大，他本能地想要收回手，却又硬生生地忍住，他的手被Riot齐腕吞了进去，手指陷在共生体似乎是喉咙的部分，黏腻的湿滑感包裹着人类的手掌。

人类的手指僵直不已，握着的肉块被共生体所消融，Riot滑动的长舌意犹未尽地舔着Carlton每一根手指，舌面上的肉刺磨蹭出怪异的瘙痒，尖细的舌尖绕着指纹打圈，甚至连他指缝间残存的血沫也不放过。

「Carlton。」

Carlton茫然地应了一声，就感觉他的手被Riot吐了出来，人类微微放松肩膀，他下意识摸了摸失而复得的手，开口问道：“你是不是还饿……”他没说完这一句，就被一股巨力举起，外星首领将香甜的人类按在了实木餐桌上，桌上的餐具被一根触须稀里哗啦地扫了一地。

他的腹部渗透出了更多的金属色流体，外星首领强壮巨大的身体出现在仰躺着的Carlton眼前，人类心神慌乱，在共生体君主刀锋一般的手指割断撕开他的衣裤时，发出微弱的惊叫。

身上布料在触肢的动作中分解为碎布扔在地上，人类从Riot利齿间探出的长舌中窥见了一丝端倪，Carlton的身躯像是摆在餐盘里的肉一般呈在外星领主的面前，食物链的下位者本能地发着抖。

Riot的手爪按在Carlton柔软的腹部，变得圆钝的爪尖绕着男人小巧的肚脐画着暧昧的圆圈，他看到Carlton脑子里血腥的场景，肌肉撕裂、内脏凌乱，美味的血流源源不断地从蜜色的肉体中满溢出来，这几乎像是个危险的怂恿。

人类感觉腹部的按压越来越重，Riot尖利的指爪刺破了皮肤，渗出一丝血珠，疼痛感变得明显起来了，Carlton的心脏飞速的跳动，人类压抑着与生俱来的战或逃机制，勉强在Riot的掌下保持安静，他虚弱地开口道：“拜托……”

Riot白色的狭长眼部看了过去，他的人类凌乱不堪的思绪翻飞着恐惧和疼痛的讯号，苍白的脸色衬得他嘴唇刚刚沾上的肉汁血迹更加鲜艳了。Carlton微微闭上眼睛，心中竟还带着一丝莫名的、尘埃落定般的释然：“……就、请快点……”如果能避免疼痛，就更好了。

Riot听到了人类的心声，他的小玩具祈求外星首领要吃他的话可以先咬掉头，如果生吃的话，他可能产生一些尖锐的、无法抑制的噪音——真是个甜蜜贴心的零嘴儿。

外星首领凑近了他，将Carlton唇角和下巴沾着的肉汁舔舐干净，而后可怖的长舌遍舔过人类的脸颊，柔韧舌尖掠过人类左边眉毛上散落的小小的痣，又滑过人类下意识闭紧的颤抖眼睫。Carlton长长的睫毛沾染着湿滑的涎水，像Riot吞吃过的一条海鱼的胸鳍。

“别怕，”更多的金属色流体覆盖上了人类颤抖的身躯，Riot用沾着血迹的爪尖摸了摸Carlton泛红的眼角，带出一道红痕，外星首领低声说道，“别怕，Carlton。”

——TBC——  
本来这章就该餐桌play，下章公共play，结果一时没刹住……  
其实还挺想看卡总为啥变成现在这个样子呢XD~看了里兹小时候的照片，脑补了一下感觉肝都颤了，明明小小的卡肯定也是个小甜心~

如果有想看就留个评论回复吧~


	7. 07

注意：有吃人情节，Rimming

07、

人类的生命由一枚融合的细胞开始，成长至成熟的躯体需要耗费大量的时间和金钱，而要将这一切终结，只需要那么一点点的外力。Riot的流体缠上了Carlton的身体，将他的四肢大开地固定住。水银色触须凝结出锋利的刀刃在人类的皮肤上游走，沿着肩膀滑向胸口，接着一格一格越过肋骨的凹陷，而后到达脆弱的腹部，刃尖在蜜里刮出了一道又一道渗出血液的浅浅的伤痕。

Riot狭长的白色视器逡巡着Carlton的身体，似乎在考虑从哪里着重下刀。冰凉的危机摄住了Carlton，明显的刺痛感让他周身不自觉起了一层薄栗，人类后背本能地渗出冷汗。Carlton腰身绷紧，努力平复急促的呼吸，这种未知感让他倍觉无力，但他依然没有挣扎，只是在脑海里向Riot重复着自己的“建议”。

Riot终于决定下一步动作，他的利刃像是阳光下的冰雪一般消融，化进人类的身体，外星首领凑近了Carlton，他张开血盆大口，尖牙滑过锁骨的骨窝，滴着涎水的长舌灵活地覆盖刀刃先行的轨迹，带有倒刺的舌面研磨着人类的皮肤，而后尤为故意地逗弄因为过度刺激而挺立的肉粒，Riot不住地用舌头上的倒刺蹭着乳尖的开口，他啜吸人类深色的乳晕，在皮肤上咬出一个个渗血的牙印，这引得Carlton身体的轻颤。

金属色的遒劲身躯山峦般起伏，周身凹隙的红色暗痕隐隐露出点儿通透的光，外星首领垂着头，如同一位享用祭品的神祗。Riot尖锐的密匝牙齿毫不留情地扎穿人类的皮肤，Carlton发出吃痛的呜咽，外星首领的舌头舔舐着Carlton甘美的血液，粘液浸染着的伤痕随之蠕动愈合。

流动的触肢垫高了Carlton的腰，又有一些缠着人类的双腿，将之打开，向上弯折。Carlton的双手不受控地扶住了自己双膝的部位，在他的背后更多的流体涌动出来，Riot将他摆弄成一个能够暴露全部弱点的姿势。

「自己抱好。」Riot扔下个简短的命令，Carlton垂着眼睛听从了，他双手握住自己的脚踝向两边分开，肌肉拉扯的感觉轻微却是不容忽视的奇异。Carlton仰着头闭上眼睛，脖颈扬起漂亮的弧度，他也能察觉到共生体头部的贴近，黏滑的水迹滴落在他的胸腹，还有他听到对方若有若无的吐息，人类羞耻得想要躲避，却又只能颤抖着臣服。

软刷似的外星舌头扫过了青年脆弱的腹部，顺着腹股沟卷住了那一团尚且柔软的性器官。Carlton浑身震了一下，脑海里闪过了几个可怕的念头，他刚想开口说什么，Riot的舌头适时绕着性器收缩了一下，人类就发出一声短促的、被截断般的呻吟，即使他内心惶恐不已，但在Riot直白的刺激下，Carlton已然半勃。

舌面上的肉刺磨蹭着敏感的顶端，尖细的舌尖灵活地在铃口钻探，Carlton猛地收紧握住自己双腿的手指，他腹腔灼热，几乎无法再说出一个成型的词句，只能大口大口地喘气。Riot流淌的头部形成人类无法做到的形状，尖锐的牙尖还抵在人类的下腹，然而Carlton已经没精力去想这个了。透明的前液大股大股地溢出来，被Riot的舌面接住，外星首领甚至还有余力去用舌尖勾勒人类性器上的沟壑和筋络。大量的涎水顺着那根勃发的性器淌下，流过微微鼓起的会阴，润湿了后方隐秘的穴口。

共生体对于能量物质的消化吸收比人类好了太多，这使Riot想要享用Carlton的时候，可以更加轻易，毕竟不需要Carlton再去做什么准备。

「分开它。」

Carlton因为情动和羞赧而面红耳赤，听到外星首领的指使，他不由得咬住嘴唇，人类双手颤抖地覆上自己腿根，他的手指掐住皮肉，泛着水光的穴口被人类稍微拉开一点儿，紧张的环状肌不住翕合，Carlton紧紧闭着眼睛，像是这样自己色情的举动就不存在一样。Riot低低哼笑了一下，没有戳穿人类的鸵鸟心态，触肢覆盖上人类的手，控制着对方打得更开。而后Riot的舌头离开人类饱受蹂躏的性器，沿着紧绷的皮肤，戳刺着蠕动的穴口。

那圈的肌肉环没法抵抗很久，就被Riot尖长的舌头给撑开，柔韧的舌头顶开紧缩的肉壁，气势汹汹地闯了进去，舌面上粗粝的倒刺刷舔过抽搐的内壁，朝更深处进发。Carlton腰部一弹，他惊喘一声，下意识又想扭腰躲避，但那些金属色的流体还缠在他的四肢上，让他除了被外星领主彻底品尝外，毫无他法。

流动的触肢在人类的身体上蔓延，拟态舔弄乳尖上小小的开口，啜吸乳晕，可怜的两粒深色已经不堪重负，即使只是一丝微风，也会带来红肿而疼痛。被舌头放过的性器落入了触肢的巢穴，柔韧的支流抓着它们的玩物，粗暴而毫不留情地研磨着通红的顶端，刮蹭柔软的系带和冠状沟，鼓胀的囊袋被圈禁着，涨成了熟透般颜色。Carlton被过量的快感和夹杂期间的痛楚搞乱了脑子，只能在Riot的触肢玩弄下半闭着眼颤栗不已。

Riot用舌头狠狠地操弄着Carlton，尖细的舌尖挤压着腺体而后整个儿捅进去，过长的外星舌头由细到粗，满满当当地占领着脆弱的甬道，舌上的倒刺在抽出捅入的动作中软刷似的来回翻搅，要将人类从内到外的翻开一样。

Carlton的肌肉几乎痉挛起来，他发出尖细的哼鸣，而后一根触须圈住了他的脖子，人类带着哭腔的尾音噎在喉咙里，金属色触肢紧密地贴合着Carlton修长的脖颈，收窄人类呼吸的管道。Carlton不自觉地张嘴喘息，唾液从嘴角流下来，他的胸膛急剧起伏，鼻翼翕合，窒息感逼得他视网膜上闪烁着怪异的光斑。

人类感觉到了一股不可抵挡的烧灼感从肺到咽喉再到大脑，血流不畅的热意冲上颅顶，他的耳道里仿佛有鸟类拍打翅膀，轰鸣声嘈杂得让Carlton头昏脑涨。Carlton浑身打颤，肌肉紧绷到几乎要断裂，人类的手指被操控者牢牢地按在腿根，而那柔软的皮肤已经被Carlton掐出了血痕。

Riot感知到Carlton的惊惶情绪，他的人类因为濒死感而心悸、出汗、震颤，但仍然有一部分在传达着Carlton的意识。Carlton脑袋里有着些一闪而过的想法，他想到了那些躺在手术室里的实验体；他想到自己所买的、与母亲一墙之隔的墓地，（他不再信教，所以不能葬进母亲所在的墓园）……人类的思绪纷乱，色彩斑斓，不过这些千头万绪却是牢牢系在了Riot的身上。

Carlton并没有祈求，似乎死亡并不是他所惧怕的，他混沌的脑海里盘旋着一个词，「Riot」，而他即将为此死去。

Carlton大睁着眼睛，涣散的瞳孔映着天花板的白色，湿漉漉的睫毛上挂着一滴水珠，不知是汗还是泪的液滴随着震动坠落下来，融进汗湿的皮肤里。人类焦棕色的虹膜被泪水润开了，散发出月晕般的浅淡光芒，Riot无法想象这对儿可口的视觉器官失去光彩会是什么样子，这种想法让他不太愉快。

Riot嗫住了人类湿软的身体，尖锐的牙擦过人类的性器顶端，Carlton哽咽着，下腹猛地抽动，他头脑一片空白地射了出来，浊液溅在自己的胸膛，然后被分流的触肢像是给松软的蛋糕胚涂上一层奶油般地抹开。空气灌进了Carlton的鼻腔，他断断续续地喘着气，好像没回过神般怔怔地躺在那儿。Riot上前舔了舔对方的眼睫，后者下意识地闭上眼睛。

「好饿。」Riot这么想着，他拉开Carlton瘫软的双腿，将自己的触肢推挤进去，湿软的穴口虽然被彻底打开了，但对于吞吃共生体的庞然大物依然有些吃力。身下的人类发着抖，懵懂地发出一声喑哑的喘叹，失神的眼睛在Riot的几个抽送下才逐渐有了焦距。

高潮后的Carlton浑身无力，敏感至极，Riot喜欢他这样顺从的样子，他的人类无助地喘息着，因为每一个细小的抚摸而颤抖，潮热的内壁在侵占时会不自觉的抽动收缩，及其温顺地迎合自己的操弄。Carlton蹙着眉头，眼眶灼热，他不是第一次和Riot交合了，但每一次体验到这种后方被完全撑开的、合不拢的感觉，还是让他感觉羞耻，Riot坚硬的触肢不停碾压着敏感点，使得Carlton不自觉地绷紧了腰，他的下腹酸胀，迫切的渴求感使得他的皮肤潮红更深。

展开的流体配合着后方的撞击抚慰着Carlton颤颤巍巍半勃的性器，强烈的快感逼得Carlton几乎要发疯，人类扭动了一下身体，一根触肢圈住Carlton的双手，将它们按在头顶。Riot温柔地舔着Carlton湿漉漉的脸颊，下身却继续之前毫不留情的粗暴的顶动。Carlton散发的费洛蒙美味极了，Riot不舍得错过，哪怕只有一点点。

Riot的部分触肢沉入人类身体，它们目的明确地在Carlton皮肤之下游走着，Carlton感到腹部一阵儿古怪的凉意，脑海里浮现的一幅诡异的图画惊得Carlton呼吸一滞，他看到水银色的流体缠上了一副柔软的、还在微微颤动的内脏。

「什——？！」

Carlton惊恐地看着触肢覆盖住了属于人类的器官，微弱的疼痛感从腹腔辐射开，作为天才科学家，Carlton当然知道发生了什么，Riot正在蚕食他的身体，就像吃着一块肉馅饼一样，直观的看见比想象更能冲击到人类，Carlton嘴唇发抖，声音嘶哑：“Riot……”

Riot丝毫没有被人类影响，他的鞑伐仍在继续，他安抚地用舌尖描摹着Carlton苍白起来的嘴唇：「放心，我切断了你的痛觉，那不会很疼。」

「可是……」Carlton眨了眨眼，声音虚弱。

「我会修好你的，」Riot狰狞的嘴角上扬，那几乎像是个微笑，「好好看着我怎么吃你，Carlton，你能做到吧？」

Carlton低声哽咽起来，思维投射让他闭着眼睛都能内视见他体内发生的诡异事件，人类颤抖着，因为惊慌而死死咬着嘴唇。Riot察觉到对方的恐惧几乎压过了快感，于是开始着重刺激人类敏感的腺体。Carlton呜咽着，他挺着身体仰起头，手指微微蜷起，愉悦随着每一次冲击窜上后脑，他几乎要忘却了他岌岌可危的处境。他也确实忘了，Carlton毕竟有过被Riot当做肉食吃掉的心理准备，他的恐惧逐渐消解，变成了一种如同亲身献祭般的微弱愉悦。似乎察觉到Carlton的心境的转变，人类脑海里可怖的图画也渐渐消散。

「做得很好，Carlton。」Riot握住人类的后腰将他抱起来，坚实的身躯拥住了脆弱的人类。人类曲起的双腿悬空挂在Riot的流体上，Carlton突然感到一种奇异的情感，像是麻木，像是悲伤，他想要更多的触碰，又因为四肢无力而无法动弹。

水银色触肢涌动着覆盖上了人类的躯体，严丝合缝地贴合着，Riot低下头，长舌触着Carlton的嘴唇，人类张开嘴同它交缠，吮着对方的舌尖——涎水已经不能让Carlton变得更湿了。

Riot抚摸着人类脊背，而后触肢圈着人类的腰把他缓慢地拎起来，再重重按下。直直顶到深处的刺激太过强烈，Carlton发出了呛咳一般的呻吟，抽搐着的性器里流出稀薄的体液。

——TBC——

我心心念念的听证会公共场合play就要到了，有点小激动，（搓手手x  
有小伙伴们还想看，就来个评论回复吧~


	8. 08

08、

这一段时间，出于其他额外的考虑和一些保密协议，Carlton一直待在的私人住宅里。Carlton不需要再去研究院，也不用考虑各种繁杂的事务，像是放了一个大假，这让忙惯了的精英人士有点儿不太习惯。说起来，Carlton和Riot还没有不受外物干扰的独处过，同共生体的交流就成了Carlton主要的研究方向，虽然科学家手边缺少了许多高科技仪器，但凭借Carlton的经验，他也渐渐摸索出了一些规律。

人类在与Riot相处时慢慢发现，对方虽然可以完全侵入自己的大脑，但Riot通常没有耐心全天候不间断地监视着宿主的一举一动，所以Carlton逐渐学会用一些琐碎的思考掩藏自己私人的情绪。即使被Riot听到也没关系，反正Carlton非常懂得用隐喻。

Carlton披着浴巾从浴室里走出来，路过全身镜的时候他不自觉地看了看自己的倒影。他的躯体已经褪去了刚刚被修复好的苍白和羸弱，重新变得肌理匀称，根本看不出爆炸和久病对他产生的影响。Carlton眨了眨眼睛，目光很难不落在那些印在他胸腹、关节处的绑缚、咬痕以及其他来源暧昧的痕迹上。Carlton摸了摸腹部看上去如同被虐待暴打了一般吓人的淤红，感受皮肤因为按压而产生的微弱钝痛，心不在焉地穿上准备好的柔软舒适的家居服。

从病房里睁眼后所发生的一系列事情，都出乎年轻人的意料，他非常困惑，显然，Riot并不会替他解答。

Riot对他进行的类似交媾的行为，大概是失败的惩罚、搭救的酬金、或者是无聊的消遣，不仅意味着阶级确立，还可以让Carlton产生大量共生体喜欢的食物，Carlton的思绪很快地闪过，得到他推理出来的最为可靠的结论。

对于人体，共生体喜欢食用的部位除了基本的新鲜肉质以外，就是大脑、眼球、胰脏和肺*。大脑是高级神经中枢，80％的成分是血液，含有大量营养；肺部也是重要的造血器官；眼球上有丰富的神经末梢，眼球内容物富含房水、玻璃体等液态或胶状的组织；胰脏是人体内唯一的一个同时具有内分泌与外分泌两种功能的特殊脏器。这就让Riot的偏好表现得很清楚了：人类的体液、神经组织和分泌的激素。Carlton猜测这与共生体身躯宛如流体的特殊性质有关，不过此时他也没有办法验证。

同时，Carlton意识到为什么他的实验会失败了，营养液无法提供高效的生物活性物质，共生体只能通过消耗宿主获得能量，这不足以支持共生体和宿主共同的生命活动。只不过，现在考虑这个已经没什么意义了，科学家犹豫了一下，将他的发现写进了日记而非实验记录卷宗里。

当自己无意的抗拒引起Riot格外强烈的愤怒后，Carlton唯有按捺住恐慌和羞赧的顺从，下阶生命体向他的主宰者展示臣服，温顺的态度有效地安抚了暴怒中的共生体首领。Riot似乎热衷于在Carlton身上宣誓主权，留下大量斑驳难消的机械性紫斑，而且结束后也不会去修复人类体表的皮下出血。Riot的侵占方式原始又狂野，但至少Riot没把他弄得鲜血淋漓、支离破碎。

不过，要是Riot真想把Carlton给当做食物吃了，其实科学家也不会太意外，人类本来就是一次性的*，死亡是最终结局，那么死在解剖床上还是死在共生体的嘴里，都是一样的。何况Riot给他展示了人类进化的方向，那已经让Carlton觉得相当值得了。

「你在看什么？」或许是Carlton想到的一些敏感词汇被Riot感知，又或是Carlton已经站在镜子前停顿了太久，Riot的声音在人类的脑海里响起。

Carlton感觉到一阵儿微凉的寒意从他的手边浮动出来，水银色的流体渗透包裹着人类正抚摸着淤痕的手，Riot自然地彰显着自己的存在，近似指尖的触肢代替人类的手指触碰柔软皮肤上的青红，他们都没有发现这几乎像是一个隐秘的关心：「疼？」

人类轻声回答道：“没有。”

Riot能感觉到Carlton的知觉，他确定了对方没有说谎，于是那股触肢又分散着融化进人类身体。

Carlton对着镜子整了整衣领，袖子因为他抬手的动作滑到肘部，在关节处堆出柔和的褶皱，白色衣袍长长的下摆坠顺在人类的膝下，露出一截深麦色的小腿。因为一些原因，Carlton在长袍里什么也没穿，反正他不会有访客，而这座别墅现在也不会出现在有心之人的眼中。

柔软的棉织物包裹住人类的身体，遮盖了Riot留下的痕迹，突如其来的不豫从脑海深处涌动出来，Carlton看见镜子里的自己眼睛里闪现出的一丝银光，他突然不能动弹了。Riot掌控了他的身体，人类的意识和身体开始分离，皮肤下之下出现了微弱的瘙痒，埋藏在体内的流体从人类的腹部蔓延上胸口，乳尖敏感的神经束被拨弄着，紧随其后的是下腹逐渐明显起来的热流。Carlton开始发热，脸颊泛起潮红，鼻腔哼出一声微弱的轻鸣。是的，这就是Carlton不在睡袍下穿额外服饰的原因，Riot的需求（食欲、或是其他欲望）总来的让人猝不及防，如若不是Riot会将转化的能量递送给Carlton，Carlton觉得他早就该因为这种过量的、让人脸红的原因死了。

人类真是太脆弱了。

当然，现在不是想这个的时候。Carlton有些无奈地垂着眼睛，他刚刚才洗过澡，打算去书房看一会儿书，稍有洁癖的科学家并不愿意自己又变得黏糊糊、湿漉漉的。Riot听到了人类隐约的抗拒想法，只是Carlton并没有开口请求或者试图争夺身体的操控权，Riot知道他的人类依旧表示顺从，于是他决定不要太折腾他。人类坐在全身镜前的单人沙发椅上，修长的双腿张开，分别搭在两旁扶手，他衣袍的腰带松落，全开式的衣缘随着他的动作已然大开，柔软的布料蹭着人类的腿侧垂落在地上，该遮住的地方一点儿也没挡住，将Carlton身上那些斑驳的痕迹展露无遗。

Carlton抿着嘴唇，羞耻让他面红耳赤，他能从镜子里看到了自己此刻不知廉耻的样子，更重要的是，他还看到了Riot。高大的水银色首领从背后拥着人类，就仿佛Carlton就坐在他的身上一般，然而现实中Carlton没有在他的体表看见Riot的流体。

「这是个表演吗？」Carlton这么想着，而Riot没有回答，镜子里的外星君主流动的面庞动了动，然后Carlton感觉自己的手被操控着按在了他的胯下——确实是被操控着的，因为镜子里的Riot的手爪正托着人类的手掌，让他从事一种一般是私人才会进行的活动。

Carlton的鼻息逐渐加重，手上的动作和他自己曾经做过的那种粗糙潦草的抚慰不太相同，Riot的掌控太精细了，Carlton手指的一切都被完美的利用了起来，圆滑的指缝摩擦着顶端的凹裂，指肉的侧边刮蹭着沟壑，灼热的掌心完美的包裹住柱身的青筋，还有各种旋转、揉捏、套弄，如同突袭一般的敲击。

人类的身体显然已经不是自己的了，那只是个载体、容器，被Riot操纵着灌输兴奋的快感，Carlton小声呻吟着，但这些快感还是属于Carlton的，他因此而下腹抽动，腰身绷紧，腿腹肌肉都在紧缩，Carlton因为激烈的快感而足尖绷紧、脚趾蜷缩。人类羞耻地垂着头，棕发凌乱地散在他的额前，然后，他听见了Riot叫他「看」。

Carlton发着抖，克制地仰起头，从镜子里看见了自己，他陷在共生体君主的怀里，涌动着分流的触须包裹着他。打开的肢体被水银色的流体缠着，人类颤抖的手掌握着自己，裸露的潮红皮肤上散落着或新或旧的情欲痕迹。

「真美。」镜子里的外星首领张开巨口，长舌从牙刃间探出来，舔上了Carlton的脸。潮湿的触动感轻抚在Carlton的面颊，但他偏头时什么也看不见。手上技巧高超的套弄还在继续，人类有些混乱地闭上眼睛，他感受到湿润的舔舐袭上胸腹，舌头上倒刺的粗糙感熟悉得让Carlton心跳加速。

Carlton在一个恰到好处的紧握中高潮了，他后仰着头喘出声拉长的绵软低吟，身躯像是变得沉重，肢体的控制权回来了。人类感觉浑身酸软，他大汗淋漓，腿根潮湿，却也不需要太过精细的二次清洁。Carlton软在沙发椅里放松了下来，他不知道这是不是Riot故意为之的。但科学家很快发觉自己的身体有种轻微的不自在，发泄后的本该有的餍足不算太明显，而且腹腔深处涌出了一丝怪异的空虚。Carlton有点不知所措，无论如何，这是个不太妙的预兆。

Riot在他的脑子里笑了一声，人类的身体和理智本来就是两套并行的系统，Carlton抿着嘴唇假装不知道对方嘲笑的意思。

Carlton终于如愿以偿，他坐进书房里看着桌面上的文件，另有基本书摊开放在一旁，Riot在他的脑袋里感知着人类飞速流转的思维，这是外星君主的消遣。

「Riot，我需要你的帮助。」Carlton翻着文件，忽然想到什么般的呼唤他的共生体。

Riot没有回应，理所当然，他可不是随叫随到的特殊服务。Carlton也没说话，他径直实践自己的打算，从抽屉里拿了个打火机，调节到最大的火力贴近自己的脸。

水银色的触须“唰”地从Carlton的手上冒出，卷着那个价格高昂的小玩意击穿了窗户扔出去，而Carlton天旋地转地发现自己倒在了一滩实木碎片里。

怒不可遏的外星君主按着头晕目眩的人类，大声咆哮：“你在干什么！”

被喷了满脸口水的Carlton动也不敢动，老老实实地待在Riot的爪子下面，他眨了眨眼，似乎不明白为什么Riot会这么愤怒，他解释道：“听证会，我想，也许爆炸的烧伤能让我获得一些同情分。”

他开始想的就是让Riot给他完好无损的皮肤上添点可怕的烧伤痕迹，不过Riot没理他，所以Carlton自然以为他被拒绝了。

Carlton看到Riot瓷白的视器微微眯了起来，水银色的流体变得黯淡而粗糙，他还想说什么，就陡然地心中一震，人类心脏跳动，瞳孔紧缩，像被掠食者锁定的猎物，生物本能在尖叫着逃离。

因为他没有意识到的原因，Carlton再一次惹怒了Riot。

——TBC——  
*毒液说的，如图。  
*卡总说：“Human beings are disposable!”

下一章一定听证会_(:з」∠)_，嗨呀，忍不住想写他们的相处呢~  
有小伙伴们，想看就留个评论回复吧~


	9. Chapter 9

09、

恐惧，是一种人类企图摆脱自己面临的某种危险情境，又因自身无能为力而产生的强烈压抑的情绪。*Carlton冒着冷汗，四肢发颤，他感到自己心跳加速、呼吸短促，如同任何一只被无法匹敌的天敌盯上的弱小生物。人类张了张嘴，下意识地想要道歉，却发现自己口干舌燥，像是突然失去了自己的声音。

更多凝结的流体蔓延上Carlton的腰腹，人类如同是被蟒蛇缠住的幼鹿，他不自觉地放缓了呼吸，但并不完全是因为恐惧。Carlton被Riot按在冰凉的地板上，身体四周散落着曾经是一把木椅的碎渣。Riot水银色的尖锐爪尖撕裂了Carlton肩部的衣料，在人类的皮肤上留下了几道渗血的刮伤，不过，Carlton看过共生体君主用利爪生撕钢铁的样子，他不觉得自己的躯体能比金属更硬。

Riot白色视器瞪着Carlton，后者可以看出外星首领此刻怒意勃发，所以他在自己的口舌不听使唤时急切地用意识道歉，纵然他其实不清楚为什么Riot会发火。火，对了，共生体讨厌火焰，而且在爆炸发生之后，Riot对这种能量释放方式的厌恶应该也升到了极点。Carlton后知后觉地意识到自己的举动几乎是个挑衅，他该注意到这一点的，家里的电熨斗也可以造成同样的烧灼伤，还不会引起Riot对于火焰的憎恨，向来思虑周全的科学家有点懊恼地拧起了眉头。

Carlton在脑海里磕磕绊绊地向Riot解释和道歉，而共生体君主快要被他的小玩具气笑了：「我不知道你这么愚蠢，Carlton。」

「对不起。」Carlton垂下眼睛，有点羞愧地抿着嘴唇，他从来没有听过谁会用这个词来形容自己。作为一名19岁发明基因疗法，24岁创立生命基金会，时常受邀在各大高校演讲的、大众公认的天才青年科学家，他听到的最多还是赞誉。但Carlton没有火上浇油，试图反驳Riot的话，且不说外星君主本就不容置疑，此时惹怒对方的事故也确实是他的失误。

Riot外部流淌的触肢撕开了Carlton穿着的衣料，让那具被自己修补好的躯体赤裸地呈现出来，覆盖体表的触肢逐渐渗透进入皮肤，另一部分流质潜入人类的身体里，Carlton不是说想要一些烧灼伤痕吗，那Riot就给他。

Riot覆盖在Carlton体表的流质翻滚着，将产生疤痕组织的纤维蛋白沉积起来，固化成为大片外形不规则的伤痕，这本不会造成任何疼痛，但是外星君主决定让他的人类记住自己的错误。Riot冷淡地哼了一声：「好好感受。」

尖锐的疼痛瞬间冲入Carlton的身体里，人类蓦然睁大眼睛，下意识尖叫出声而后像是被掐住了嗓子，Carlton试图挣扎，然而他的身体被共生体掌控着，他只能全身无力地躺在地上，却仿佛置身于烈焰地狱。那些潜藏在Carlton躯体里的流质制造了持续不断的疼痛冲动，Riot只需拨弄一下人类神经纤维、脊髓背角，把生物电讯号通过丘脑传达到大脑皮质痛觉感受区，然后增加一点点感觉神经元的灵敏度，就能让Carlton感受剧烈的灼烧感。

人类手脚僵直，肌肉痉挛，他心跳快速得几乎要跳出胸腔，Carlton无法呼吸，他大张着嘴巴，感觉干燥的喉咙都冒出了火焰。Carlton的疼痛阈值并不高，他做实验时不小心切到手指都觉得十分难忍，连火箭失事时，他的疼痛感也只有一瞬。因为当时过高的温度早就将他的全层皮肤、包括皮肤下面的肌肉和骨骼烧得焦黑，感知疼痛的末梢神经也一同烧毁坏死，痛觉消失的同时Carlton失去了视觉，在最后一刻，他听到了脑海里的一声低沉的语音后就失去了意识。这时候的剧痛是Carlton从未体会过的，它像一把得了失心疯的小提琴，乱七八糟的弦音高亢尖锐、震耳欲聋，而Carlton的身体甚至不能坦然地晕厥过去，享受甜美的昏迷。Carlton脆弱的身躯震颤着，痛到发不出声来，只能死死咬着牙，当他感受到嘴里的腥甜后连下巴都不受自控了。应激性的眼泪在他憋得通红的、湿漉漉的脸上肆意流淌。

火焰、高热，Carlton想起了爆炸发生时Riot正包裹着他，高热蒸发着共生体的流质，裸露出的人类躯体几乎立刻就被烧得焦黑，Riot尽量延展自己的流体，勉力地蠕动着弥补空洞。高温灼伤了Carlton的感觉器官，他什么也看不见，什么也听不见，临死的人类无声地惨叫着，脑海里的思维破碎不堪，而后共生体君主浑厚低沉的声音穿透了黑暗，Riot给他的宿主灌输着自己的意识，Riot说：「我来解决这个——」

后面发生的事情Carlton也记不清了，他的意识片段在剧痛中混乱地漂浮着，折射进脑海的记忆和感知让他清醒了片刻，人类的身躯在习惯了痛苦后反而放松了下来，他感受的烧灼是Riot曾遭受过的，如若不是他的共生体，Carlton早就成为一副连焚化炉都用不上的枯骨，所以，他会接受Riot所给与的一切。

我使火从你中间发出烧灭你，使你在所有观看的人眼前变为地上的炉灰。*

Riot按着他的人类，心满意足地感受着Carlton柔软的肌理因为痛苦而产生的微弱震动，他认为这是一个非常好的教训。但是过了不久，Riot感觉到Carlton混乱情绪里翻滚的恐惧正在变淡，他困惑地望过去时对上了Carlton的视线。

“对不起……”Carlton的声音嘶哑，他错觉自己嗓子里塞着一块火炭，不由得吞咽了一下，Carlton被泪水润透的金棕瞳仁透过湿成一缕一缕的睫毛看向Riot，他的眼眶发红，看上去带着一丝可怜兮兮的无辜，人类迷迷糊糊地抽噎了一声，又低声地呢喃道，“对不起……”

Riot感知到Carlton略显混乱的想法，他抽离出其中最重要的部分，Riot暴怒的情绪忽然消减了一大半，他下意识地停止了人类体内疼痛信号的传导，掌下的人类不再挣动，紧绷的肌肉松弛下来，却还在本能地抽搐着。Carlton呜咽般喘了口气，在Riot停止操控他保持清醒后，终于成功地昏了过去。

外星君主松开了束缚，眯着眼看到Carlton痉挛的肌肉还在发抖，当他又覆上几根触肢时，Carlton就本能地蜷成一团，仿佛想保护自己脆弱的胸腹。Riot感觉有点窝火，他不知道这种情绪的来源为何，但是一身冷汗躺在地上的人类也不会告诉他了，于是Riot卷着Carlton的身躯回到了卧房。

人类浑身赤裸的缩在床铺上，凝成类人形躯体的Riot浮动在他的旁边，收敛了利刃的金属色指爪缓慢地抚动Carlton皮肤上的粗糙表面，青年的体表已经被Riot生造了一层凹凸不平的烧伤疤痕，覆盖了半个脸颊、脖颈，以及四肢，红红白白的结缔组织遮掩了Carlton细腻的蜜糖色肌肤（在重新修复后，Riot发现其实Carlton要比原来更白皙一点），Riot觉得这伤痕十分碍眼，前些日子Riot还特意去除了这些的东西，但是想想它们能算是Riot自己留的，那也勉强能够忍受。

Carlton在抚摸下清醒了一些，他懵懵懂懂的还没回过神，但疼痛的错觉依然残留在他的脑海里，所以当Riot的抚摸到他的肩膀旁时，他不自觉地有点儿瑟缩。Riot不太愉快，他的情绪通过思维链接传到Carlton的脑袋里，后者立刻僵成一团，Carlton在脑袋里小心翼翼地对着共生体君主道歉。人类此刻无法完全调动刚刚经历过剧痛的四肢肌肉，Carlton只能侧躺着，偏过头试图追逐Riot离他脸颊最近的那根流质，像是讨要安抚的小动物。

Riot眯起视器，他的焦躁开始向着别的东西转变，共生体握住了人类的后颈，微凉的指腹来回摩挲着Carlton跳动的脉搏。看到Riot似乎平息了怒意，Carlton暗自地舒了一口气，高阶生命体有着与生俱来的傲慢，自己的示弱、服从，能满足Riot高涨的控制欲，那么外星君主并不介意展现统治者应有的宽容和大度，Carlton在相处时察觉到，Riot在某些方面甚至比人类要来的更加直接和坦然。

搭在Carlton脖颈上的指爪逐渐融化进身体里，Carlton感觉到体内一阵儿温凉的触觉顺着颈椎向下蔓延，他不安地动了动手指，张了张嘴，又放弃了询问的打算，刚才的惩戒还记忆犹新，他不想再去试一次，再怎么样也不会更糟了。

紧接着，Carlton后脑一热，他呻吟着，发现自己竟然勃起了。

Riot没有刺激人类的性器，他浸在人类体内的流质只是拨弄了一下骶神经丛和人类脊髓里的交感神经，他的小玩具就诚实地展现了自身的敏感，Riot将快感而非疼痛送入人类的大脑，Carlton在慌乱过后不自觉地战栗起来，他开始兴奋，不由得挺起腰，渴望得到更多的抚慰，加速的血流在皮肤下涌动着，脸上斑驳的伤疤变得红艳起来，胸腹处完好皮肤上也开始出现一层薄薄的红晕。

“……Riot？嗯——”Carlton闷闷地哼了一声，他没有被Riot接触、进入，共生体只是立在一旁，勾着手指操纵着他身体里的神经丛，Carlton就已经瘫软着深陷情欲。人类四肢酸软，有点难堪地咬着嘴唇，在更多的刺激顺着脊椎袭上后脑，并且一波一波来的更加剧烈时，他喘息了一声，缴械出来。

然后是第二次，第三次……Riot凝结出的爪子摸了摸Carlton汗湿的头发，Carlton已经什么也射不出来了，软垂的性器在人类湿透的双腿之间滴着水，Carlton大腿抽搐着，蜷在那儿微弱地呻吟，他眨了眨被汗水和眼泪迷住的棕色眼睛，费力地想要抓住共生体的手。

“乖一点，Carlton。”Riot回握住Carlton的手，另有几支流质分开人类酸软的大腿，就像打开一枚蚌壳般轻易，粗壮的触肢缓慢而坚定地插进Carlton热烫湿软的身体里，直直捣开绞紧的肉壁，抵达深处，已然神志不清的Carlton发出一声低哑的喘息，像是被外星君主的入侵挤出了肺中的空气。

“我会给你想要的。”

——TBC——  
*百度百科“恐惧”条  
*《圣经：以西结书28:18》  
做了新的MV，小伙伴来投喂弹幕嘛~  
B站：https://www.bilibili.com/video/av37409048

 

我好伤心，我怎么还没到公共play，我都快萎了，嘤嘤嘤，下一章就来！  
如果有想看的小伙伴就给我点个赞，留言评论下吧~  
新章和首章热度相差太大了，退步太多了吗【掩面


	10. Chapter 10

注意：作者对听证会不了解，没有科学。原创人物，大量私设和OOC，并非有意的私货夹杂。

10、

「我不喜欢他们碰你。」Riot的声音在Carlton的脑海里响起，带着一丝丝的不满，他看着穿着白大褂的医生和护士们对他的人类仔细地做着身体检查，评估记录Carlton的生理状况。

「对不起。」Carlton很快地回应，意识里带上了一丝安抚，他知道那是共生体君主堪称蛮横的占有欲作祟。Riot没有将这些胆敢触碰自己所有物的肉食挨个咬掉脑袋的唯一原因，是因为他享用了Carlton整整三天，人类的绝对服从换取Riot让对方能够出席这次听证会活动的承诺。

Carlton请求Riot让他的身体衰弱一些，因为他知道自己的身体诊断也会成为一份文件呈递给委员会成员。所以此刻的Carlton比起之前要更加虚弱，这让Riot非常不爽，感觉像是他所做的修复都成了无用功。Carlton体表的情欲痕迹隐藏在Riot制造的烧伤疤痕之中，斑斑点点的皮下出血使得那外翻的皮肉看起来更加狰狞可怖，没人会往暧昧的方向去想。

如同一年未缴的电话账单般长长的扫描诊断结果出来时，医生们都很惊讶为什么Carlton还能活着，按照那些器官衰竭的多重病症来看，生命基金会的首席执行官现在应该躺在重症监护室里动弹不得才对。

Carlton的助理们牢牢记着他们老板递送过来的资料要求，在给Carlton做外形整理的时候，都提前戴上了乳胶手套（Carlton很满意这点，不然他不确定Riot会不会违背诺言擅自出现，把他们的手咬掉）。Carlton四肢不便，于是只能像个芭比娃娃一般任助理们摆弄，护工替他套上康复弹力衣，然后又协助他穿上一套整洁笔挺的高定西装。

助理将Carlton未经打理而长长的头发略微向后梳理，发胶的气味让Carlton咳嗽了一声，他发出的声音嘶哑难听，人类被火焰灼伤了声带，说不出话。

Riot几乎是立刻想要吃了这个没有眼色的女助理，但他被Carlton劝住：「正式的后梳会让我看上去依旧精干，只是人们都能察觉到我现在可不会有功夫理发了。」人类朝僵住动作的助理温和地笑了一下，示意对方继续替他整理。Carlton的脸颊毫无血色，嘴唇苍白，助理在他灼伤的那半张脸上缠了一圈绷带，遮掩了面部扭曲的疤痕之后，他看上去更加脆弱，几乎带着一点儿虚幻的味道，人类像是下一刻就会死去。

出现在听证会大厅的时候，Carlton知道自己是什么样子的，他的面颊被绷带包扎着，微长的背头却梳的一丝不苟，他只有一只完好的眼睛露在外头，打量着周围各色的人群。虽然他穿着笔挺的西装，不过Carlton的手部被弹力衣包裹得严实。生命基金会年轻的创始人在价格高昂的电动轮椅上勉强保持着笔直的坐姿，但依旧像个色厉内荏的垂死老者，他甚至在腿部还搭了一条可悲的羊毛毯。哦，虽然现场有着中央空调，可是深秋的天气对于重伤者来说可不太友好。

Carlton吸引着大众的卑视，让他们想起自己曾是多么高不可攀，而今又是如此的衰弱无力，他不认为激起人们的怜悯有什么值得羞耻的，苦难会引起共情，更能形成好的舆论效果，那这样的小手段都值得一试。

Carlton的发言人是他的助理律师Lee Taglin*，一个金发碧眼的德裔男人，他十分的精明强干，而且同Carlton已经合作过多次了，他对Carlton的一些理论不太认同，也知道某些黑幕，只是没人会跟钱过不去。他走上前来弯腰同Carlton进行贴面礼，发现Carlton果然状况不好，几乎只能僵直地坐着。Lee浑然不知自己在死亡边缘走了一遭，而正是他认为虚弱无力的Carlton救了他的命，没让他在大庭广众之下成为一具无头尸体。

「我要吃了他。」Riot嘶声说道，Carlton毫不犹豫地同意了，只是他还补了一句：「但是等一等好吗，Riot？」

Riot仔细地分辨了一下Carlton的意识，发现对方并非敷衍，Carlton不把自己雇员的性命看在眼里，他只是想好好完成这一次的活动，所以Riot把那个男人抛在脑后，不再表达不满。

Carlton看了看听众席，不意外地见到了许多很是面熟的委员会成员、医药商、公司股东等成功人士。前任首席执行官在心底一一盘算着，但是当他看见一位坐在特殊位置，身着军装的年长者时，不自觉地停止了那些思绪。Christopher Drake，他的生父，军政界有名的铁血独裁者，Carlton并不意外Chris会出席此次会议，毕竟对方还在百忙之中抽出时间亲自打电话通知他听证会的时间地点。Carlton习惯性地摸了摸自己的右手无名指，弹力纤维阻挡了他的触觉，而且指根处空无一物，Carlton深吸了一口气，转换了视线。

Carlton的证词是由Lee阐述，而Carlton只需要在一旁坐着，保持微笑就够了，他听着Lee说明Carlton Drake对生命基金会的贡献，控诉着互联网上的流言蜚语。

Carlton双手搭在轮椅的折叠桌板上，无所事事地摩挲着钢笔，他在脑子里和Riot闲谈着，虽然外星君主对此一点兴趣也没有，但他没有阻止Carlton的碎碎细语：「很多人恨我，认为我冷血，不人道或者就因为我比他们聪明，有钱。但也有很多人爱我，因为我发明的东西，可以救他们的命。」

「也许有些人是真的正直，他不贪财，不好色，不玩弄权术，但是没人不惜命。即使有人能眼睛都不眨的牺牲自己，可如果死亡威胁到他们的亲人、爱人身上，即使是再伟大的英雄，也会犹豫。」Carlton的目光落向了一旁端坐着的主席，他是一位公认正直的好人，但在私底下他却因为自己的几个私生子欠了Carlton不少人情。

「就像有部影片里造成丧尸末日的缘由，也只不过是一位父亲想要救他的女儿。」

Lee表示，确实在临床实验中有被试者死亡，可是临床研究开展之前，生命基金会已经完全向被试者说明了风险，处于癌症晚期的他们全部是自愿参加的。之后，基金会也已经同这些过失致死的被试者的家人取得联系，商讨后续情况，而不上报的程序是完全合法。何况，即使是已经上市的疫苗或药剂，因为个体差异，也会造成感染风险。随后，他又列举了医药公司定价低廉的高效药剂对公共健康的影响。

「我的研究造成了很多被试体死亡，但当它成功后能救的人数以万计。」

Lee说他的老板是一个热心公益的好人：大额的慈善捐赠、福利完好的流浪者救助站、妇女儿童免费医疗活动等等。

「这个世界到处都在死人，为了贵族们农场增加的面积，为了名媛首饰盒里的珠宝，废墟里的人们而毫无意义的死去。在一些战乱地区，只要一百美金，就能买下十多个愿意为了家人生计而贡献血肉的实验体。」Carlton有些郁闷地咬着嘴唇，如若不是他不想和Chris打交道，收集实验体会更加简单点，监狱里因为打架斗殴而意外死亡的犯人多得是。

“Mr.Drake曾经同政府签订了协议，负责安置一些市区中的流浪者，流浪者可以用工作换取报酬，甚至在基金会里进修学习。”而对于人体实验的流言，Lee表示了坚决的否认，他还拿出了许多视频，改头换面的流浪者们热情洋溢地赞美他们的福利站生活。

「清理旧金山街道时没有注意到那儿有小虫子，是我的失误。」Carlton微微动了动脖子，他在新闻媒体人群中发现了Eddie Brock，王牌记者在这段时间似乎过得不错。Riot自然也看见了Venom的宿主，那个强壮的人类似乎正因为Carlton发言人颠倒黑白的话气得七窍生烟，外星君主冷淡地说了句：「叛徒。」共生体对于胜负看得不重，在Riot看来，他还没死，那就是没有输，他能容忍Venom继续活蹦乱跳一阵子。

Riot倒有点惊讶Carlton对破坏了他们的计划，并且将宿主害的如斯田地的Eddie没有什么愤恨的情绪，Carlton很遗憾自己的诺亚方舟被对方摧毁了，但也只是感慨人类进化计划的推迟。

Carlton看到了世界的尽头，又在那之后看见了新的希望，共生体和人类的结合能造就新的、更高的生命体，人们不会再有病痛的困扰了——这是Carlton付出一切，试图建造的乌托邦，这才是人类的未来。

Carlton高亢的情绪感染了Riot，他柔软的人类却是如此的不屈和坚韧，这让外星君主确定自己没有选错宿主。堪称无聊的会议活动在Riot饶富兴趣的抚动下变了味道，Carlton身体一僵，感觉熟悉的热流开始从下腹蔓延开来。

「Riot……」Carlton不安地动了动身体，他能感觉到有一层薄薄的流质在他的皮肤上滑动，紧密地贴合着他的身躯，细小的触肢在Carlton肚脐上画着暧昧的圆圈，沿着胸腹的中轴一路向上，轻微的瘙痒让Carlton后脑发紧，手臂上细小的毛发都炸立开来，「Riot，你、答应过我的……」

「我是说过同意你出席活动，」Riot的流质延展开来包裹着人类的胸膛，本来还算健康的胸肌因为体质虚弱变得单薄，但显得那两颗小巧的乳头更为明显，「我已经完成了承诺。」

Carlton不知道该不该对Riot的强词夺理感到郁闷，人类咬着嘴唇低下了头，将表情掩藏起来，他本能地将后背抵在椅背上，试图远离体表的刺激——但这怎么可能呢？他显然不能摆脱此刻的困境。Carlton全身只有半个脸颊裸露在外，此时他已经脸色通红了，无人能注意到的金属色流质浮动在Carlton的衣服下方，Riot像是人类的另外一层皮肤，在Carlton的表面不着痕迹地滑动着。

Riot拨弄着人类挺立的乳尖，用拟态吮咬着柔软的乳肉，把乳晕啜吸成更深的红色，还有一部分流质潜伏在皮肤之下，玩弄那两簇密集的神经束。刺激的快感像电流一般从胸口辐射开来，Carlton的呼吸加快，下腹抽动，半勃的欲望被束缚在裤子里，难耐非常。他死死地咬着牙，咽下即将化为实质的含糊呻吟，现场还有那么多人在看着，那么多摄像机对准了他，他不能表现出什么异常。Lee似乎已经发现Carlton的不适，助理律师用询问的眼神看了老板好几次，而Carlton只是努力平复急促的呼吸，他微微摇了摇头示意没事，同时垂头假装疲惫，把自己的脸庞隐藏在阴影之下。

Riot不满Carlton还有精神关注四周，他分出了一道流质从人类肋骨蜿蜒下来，圈住了Carlton需要抚慰的敏感，温凉的触肢揉捏着娇嫩的囊袋，同时搔刮着会阴处那一处紧绷的肌肤，Carlton近乎需要屏息才能截断已经在喉咙里翻滚的呻吟，他将搭在折叠桌板上的双手收放在腿部，桌板很好的挡住了他的下身，Carlton已经完全勃起了，他能感觉到自己的裤子都被前液濡湿。人类鼻尖沁出了汗珠，被梳理得整齐的额发因为他身体的晃动而垂落了几缕，被额角的汗水沾湿。

Carlton眼眶灼热，双手交握，脚趾紧紧蜷缩在牛津鞋里，他挺直了背，克制着自己身躯的每一次不自觉地弹动，他不能让别人发现自己正在做什么，只能勉力承受着Riot的无法逃避的爱抚。

——TBC——  
*Eddie偷看Anne的那封邮件的发件人。

这一章过度，可能有点无聊，后面就是愉快地公共play了www~  
作者不是医学生，所有生物名词都来自搜索引擎，没有科学，不要在意细节2333~  
有人想看的话请留言回复吧~


	11. Chapter 11

11、

Riot在修复之初对人类脆弱的爱惜逐步变成占有式的蹂躏，他知道Carlton已经能承受更多了。共生体首领现在更喜欢在他的人类身上弄出点无伤大雅的渗血伤口，品尝对方美味的血液，而人类神经中枢反应出的、不至于难以忍耐的痛楚，同样是他能完全掌控Carlton的证明——太多的疼痛会让Carlton变得苦涩酸辛，也不够湿润柔软，Riot当然非常清楚他的小玩具的临界点在哪里。

「为什么觉得羞耻呢，Carlton？」Riot的声音是一如既往的低沉，但Carlton能听出外星君主心情不错，连语调里都带上了一丝懒洋洋的调侃，「你明明非常喜欢。」

担忧和紧张使得Carlton浑身颤抖，他攥紧了腿上的羊毛毯，似乎那块柔软的提花布料可以给可怜的人类一点儿被遮蔽住的安全感，聊胜于无。Carlton咬紧了嘴唇，逐渐丧失的理智正在告诉自己他现在的处境：生命基金会前任首席执行官正坐在听证会大厅里，四周全是衣冠楚楚的社会各界政要和成功人士，数不胜数的摄像机对准了他，将他的情况实时直播给坐在电子媒体前的任何一个人。而Carlton只要表露出一点不对劲的痕迹，就会被所有人发现他衣服下正在发生的淫靡事件。

Riot记得Carlton一切的性感带，延展性极佳的流质暧昧地舔舐着人类泛出薄汗的、伤痕累累的皮肤，流体蔓延到肋下、侧腰，然后嗫咬着大腿内侧细嫩的肌肤，轻而易举地撩起人类汹涌的情欲，但他的重点显然不是Carlton勃勃跳动着的性器。Riot的触肢把玩着人类胸膛的两颗凸起，温凉的流质挤压着肉粒，将红肿的尖端碾按进胸口薄薄的肌理里，又时不时卷起涨成深红的乳晕拉扯着，制造出更多刺激和灼热。

Carlton喉头滚动，吞咽着口中的津液，周身的热流一般汇集在下腹，人类被迫切的欲望逼得无法冷静，本能而徒劳地绞紧双腿，灼热的勃起被紧紧束缚裤子里，他双腿绷紧蹬着地面，Carlton需要费尽全身的力气才能让自己不主动挺腰去获得甜美的摩擦，他根本没法安抚自己，这是怪异的禁欲，也是一种不堪的放荡。

Carlton在脑海里哀求地叫着Riot的名字，得到的却是胸口处愈加粗暴的亵玩。细如发丝的触肢钻探着乳孔，近乎穿刺般的疼痛让Carlton腰肢紧绷，他短促地抽泣了一下，轻得像响一点儿的呼吸，他恍惚地想自己的乳头肯定被Riot玩出血了，吮咬的刺痛与治愈的麻痒混在一块儿，Carlton几乎想不管不顾地撩开衣服前去抓挠，但残存的理智阻止了他。Carlton无能为力地揪紧毛毯，手指用力到几乎麻木，他前弓着身体，试图将胸口不明显的抚动遮挡住。

「你湿透了。」Riot不留情面地指出这点，那让Carlton几乎要呜咽出声。纵然他百般忍耐，但实际上被Riot侵犯已久的身体已经自发的准备好了，人类腹腔深处涌动着奇异的空虚，他下腹这部分几乎完全浸润着潮湿感。

Riot的流质从Carlton的脊背滑下，顺着尾椎没入股缝，外星君主满不在意地揉捏着人类后穴的软肉，并不深入的进出着，勾出其中一点点滑腻的汁水，这更像是一种隔靴搔痒的调戏。因为身周逐渐累积的快感，Carlton视物模糊，他只好眨眨被眼泪迷住了的眼睛，脸颊上的绷带不知道是被汗水还是泪水给浸湿了，Riot用巧妙的方式将Carlton的体液从布料上吸收了过来。更多的流体在Carlton后臀处凝成了一片光滑贴合的膜衣，外星君主不舍得浪费人类的汁液，所以至少从表面上看，前首席执行官的衣物依然干爽整洁，但是他们都清楚Carlton已经像个漏水的羊皮袋，等待着塞子的阻塞，或者粘剂的黏合。

“Mr.Drake，你还好吗？”站在一旁看护的护士发现了Carlton的不适，后者脸色通红，大汗淋漓，她有点儿紧张，护士小姐可还记得Carlton那厚厚一沓检查报告，生怕前首席执行官在听证会现场发生什么意外。

Carlton睁着涣散的眼睛看了看护士，他勉强地摇摇头，摆出一个安抚的微笑。Riot一边命令着他的人类「不许对别人笑」，一边重重地啜吮了一下Carlton灼热的冠部。Carlton几乎是立刻哽咽着弯下腰身，他把脸埋在了双臂之间，后脊紧紧地顶着椅背，腰腹的肌肉剧烈地收缩着。

Carlton知道自己打断了会议进程，可是他已经无暇顾及了，共生体灵活的舌尖拨弄着敏感的裂口，紧接着一根细长的触须从性器的凹裂闯入进来，拟态颗粒摩擦着狭窄的尿道，一路要捅到Carlton的腹腔。后方的流质也在肠肉之间渗出凝结，Riot甚至不需要“进入”的举动，就完全地占满了Carlton的身体。Carlton人类死死咬着牙，因为身体每个角落的侵犯而无助地喘泣，这似乎让Riot找到了新的目标。Carlton惊慌地睁大眼睛，喉咙间逐渐膨大的异物感让他几欲呕吐，凝结成触肢的流质强势地侵犯着人类的呼吸道，挤压着咽部的软肉，激烈的胃部痉挛使得Carlton几乎停不下自己周身的颤抖。

而后是Riot对乳孔的进犯，Carlton已经感觉不到胸口的疼痛了，他浑身像是烧起来了一样，愉悦而可怖的电流随着加速的血流淌遍全身。Riot顶开绞紧的肉穴，粗暴地对那枚腺体重重地碾压，纤细的触须在脆弱尿道里整根儿抽出，粗粝的摩擦感让Carlton在这一刻痉挛着射了出来。人类最后的理性使得Carlton还记得死死地捂住嘴唇，别让整个世界都听到自己淫荡的尖叫。股间的濡湿感很快就消失不见，白浊融化进Riot的流质里。被外星君主全幅占领过的人类在高潮的余韵里短暂的失神，他几乎无法再动一下手指。

看到Carlton像是溺水般无法自主呼吸的样子，护士当机立断地拿出了氧气面罩给对方戴上，她还想将Carlton轮椅调平对他进行心肺复苏，就被似乎逐渐缓过气来的虚弱病人挡住了手。

“……别碰我。”Carlton蜷缩在轮椅里，他吞咽着唾液，毁坏的声带使得他的声音嘶哑难听。精英人士梳得齐整的头发已经凌乱不堪了，戴上的面罩遮住了整个脸颊，Carlton脸颊泛红，连绷带都似乎松乱了，潮红的疤痕让他看起来更加凄惨。Carlton飘忽的感官听见观众席传来的嗡嗡嘈杂，眼角余光看到Chris离开了坐席，想来对方觉得这是Carlton表演的一出好戏，高阶将领对Carlton博取公众同情的行为感到失望和羞耻。

Carlton环顾了一下四周，不意外地发现所有人都在注意他，他知道那些观众会疑惑他无法克制的喘息，已经身体怪异的抽搐，但最大概率是猜测自己可能是因为病发或者其他心理原因，而非想到生命基金会的前首席执行官，是个能在大庭广众、众目睽睽之下发情的不知廉耻的人。

Riot自然不会在意Carlton的想法，他的触须隐藏在整洁的三件套之下，共生体君主依然把玩着Carlton颤抖的身躯。发着抖的Carlton深吸了一口气，勉强让自己的声音不要带上过于引人注意的怪异气息，雾气弥漫在呼吸面罩李，看不清Carlton的表情，他依然保持着基本的礼仪，说道：“我需要休息一下。”

在离开的时候，拥有极好目力的Riot共享了视觉，让Carlton看到了远处Eddie惊恐的表情。

「你被发现了，Carlton」Riot的嗓音直接在Carlton的颅内响起来，引得已经疲惫不堪的人类更深层的战栗，「这会让你更加兴奋吗？」

Carlton发出了含糊的呜咽，他几乎没有意识到Riot已经控制了那些陪护人员离开。Riot的流体从人类的身体里穿透出来，他撕开了Carlton昂贵的服装，欣赏地看着人类残破的身体：「放心，我不会让别人看到你这幅样子。」

「你只能属于我。」

——TBC——

这一章写的不是很顺……可能不太香~随便吃吃，不要在意细节~  
公共play是我想写的第一个梗，所以这篇文的1/3差不多完成了~  
如果有想继续看的小伙伴就点个赞，留个评呗~么么哒~


	12. Chapter 12

注意：大量二设，OOC，小心避雷。

12、

Carlton时刻牢记着休息室外的走廊可能会有人走过，即使他知道这儿隔音良好，也不敢发出太大的声音，何况人类受损的声带也没法高声叫喊。Riot这次没有勉强Carlton发声，他听着人类嘶哑无力的、带着可怜兮兮恳求的轻哼，用触肢安抚一般抚摸过他紧绷的后脊，一连串细小的电流在Carlton皮肤上炸开，人类后脑发紧。自知无法逃脱的Carlton自暴自弃地放松了腰背，任Riot圈着他的身体全面掌控他，这被外星君主视作顺从，Riot收敛尖利爪尖的指爪穿过人类潮湿的鸦黑发丝，轻柔地托住Carlton的后脑，用圆钝的指腹摩挲对方耳后那一小片柔软的皮肤。

包括在大厅里的那次，Carlton已经射过三回了，短时间内进行的连续高潮使得他意识模糊，而Riot觉得处于不应期的Carlton尤其美味。人类瘫软着，四肢无力，浑身热烫，像是外星君主将他同化成了一滩没有骨头的液态物质。Carlton根本无法支撑自己的身躯，只能陷在共生体的流体里，如同一只误入沼泽，被泥淖毫不留情吞没的雏鸟，灭顶的快感让Carlton几近恐慌，他的脚趾蜷缩，搭在Riot肩部的手掌下意识地推搡。

被强行打开的酸软触觉染红了Carlton的眼眶，人类琥珀色瞳仁在灯光下泛着湿润的水色，剔透的视器不禁使得Riot稍想了下一口咬下溅出浆汁的美好口感，但那精致的虹膜就会失去光泽，变质成死气沉沉的空洞。共生体并没有在意对方细弱得像是撒娇的挣动，他伸出长舌润着Carlton颤抖的眼睫，又仔细地舔舐过人类另一只被烧毁的眼睛，柔韧舌尖掠过眼睑翳膜粘连的每一丝褶皱，之后Riot用舌上生着的软刺磨蹭着对方左眉上散落的小小斑点，他在伤疤蔓延时特意留下了这几枚色素的沉积，外星君主也不知道是为了什么。

如果不是Carlton强烈的要求，Riot绝不会让他的宿主保持这样虚弱的状态，外星君主制造的伤情并非障眼法，而是事实存在的真正伤害，但共生体切断了人类对于疼痛的部分感知。人体瘢痕增长本会产生的背景痛*变得可以忽略，共生体的存在使得Carlton内脏严重的并发症同样轻松可控，外星君主只想让Carlton感受自己给与的触觉，其余都是不重要的细枝末节。

Riot用手爪半搂着Carlton坐了起来，因为姿势变动，粗壮的触腕碾着敏感点入侵得更深，几乎要捅进胃里。人类哽咽了一声，他张着嘴费力地喘息，本能地扭动腰肢试图摆脱被顶进去的感觉，从Carlton绷紧的小腹处可以看到外星君主可怖而庞大的凸起的形状。Riot一次次地捣开人类绞紧的肉壁，粗暴地搅出更多甘美的软汁，被Riot浇灌进去的粘液和人类的体液交混着从熟软的穴肉间挤出来，蛮横的举动逼迫得男人双腿间软垂的性器流出水，滴滴答答地在腿根润成一片湿泞。

人类的皮肤因加速的血流氤氲出娇艳的绯红，水银色触肢肆无忌惮地分流开来，它们在Carlton残破的身躯上蜿蜒游走，流体像是澧泉渗进干裂的土地，给枯涸的田壤带来鲜活的新生，不甚平整的坑洼皮肉被蹂躏得如绽放般鲜艳，带着一丝残酷的美感。流质自发地抚弄Carlton射空了的囊袋，啜吸柔软的顶端，还撩拨刺激那些连人类自己都不清楚的体表敏感带。

Riot用着人体无法达成的奇怪形状拥着Carlton，同时还在舔舐人类的胸腹，长舌粗糙的质感刷过敏感的下腹，Carlton蜷着脚趾啜泣着，呢喃道：“Riot、太多了……”他还没从上一波剧烈的高潮中回神，下一轮快乐的浪潮就涌灌进他的身体，多到近乎满溢的愉悦令他的肌群不自觉地发颤。

共生体君主试图通过外部和内部的同时刺激，从Carlton身上榨取更多能让自己享用的晶莹汁液。他将疲惫不堪的人类带上愉悦的巅峰，完全无视了Carlton想要休憩的祈求。Riot用意识链接通知着对方：「Carlton，这全是你想要的。」

Riot记得自己曾为了品尝高潮后温软的Carlton，直接刺激人类的神经强制令他射精。那几次体验中，Carlton虽然依然温顺，但共生体从Carlton的潜意识里察觉到对方的抗拒。即使得到了发泄，没被抚慰的Carlton也感到空虚，于是外星君主发现了他的人类喜欢被自己完全填满，于是他从善如流。

Carlton还想说些什么，从舌面凝结的小触须就塞满了Carlton的嘴。柔软的触须遍扫着人类的齿列，舔舐敏感的上腭，时不时纠缠着对方的舌头，Riot进行温和吮咬的举动让Carlton喉头滚动，他错觉像是得到了Riot的一个亲吻。似乎感到Carlton所想的，Carlton感到口中那根流质蠕动着变成了Riot的舌头，尖长的形状和粗粝的表面刮蹭着Carlton的口腔内壁，这就有点诡异了，一条凭空出现的可拆卸的外星舌头？在Riot开始不满前，Carlton努力拽回自己飘走的思绪，他颤抖着按捺了下来，半睁着眼睛，顺驯地啜吸嘴里突兀出现的不属于自己的舌。

Riot的头部凑近了Carlton，人类柔软红润的嘴唇被口腔内凝结的触肢顶开，拟态的外形流淌着融在一块，Carlton感觉到Riot蹭在他面部的尖锐獠牙，涎水交混中，他确定自己得到了Riot的一个吻。自分开唇角溢出的津液被攀覆在脖颈的触须全副吸收，流淌的水银质蠕动着拂过人类泛红的眼角，Riot对Carlton脸上的湿迹一视同仁，一滴不漏。

在漫长而绝望的欲望漩涡中，Carlton对自己身在何方产生了怀疑，他几乎以为他们还在旧金山郊外山顶的别墅里，而不是在一个不算宽敞的私人休息室。

Carlton的休息时间具有时限，共生体君主也还算遵守诺言，于是Carlton得以在工作人员进来询问前，结束这场由心血来潮的Riot主导执行的、突如其来的交合。

浑身赤裸的Carlton喘着气蜷坐在沙发上，他拉着毛毯遮蔽着自己的身体，体表和体内所有的潮液都被Riot吸收干净了，他庆幸不用进行额外的清洁，可是当看到地上散落的碎布，Carlton有些头疼地呻吟起来。他的备用衣物在助理那边，但Carlton一点也不想向助理解释为什么自己的衣服会被锐器撕裂成一条条的样子。

Riot一直在等Carlton向自己求助，不过一向聪慧的宿主似乎完全没有理解他的嘲笑是什么意思。Riot又等了几分钟，发觉他的小玩具甚至开始试图用胶带去黏贴那些布条，于是他从Carlton的背后凝结着冒了出来：“你在干嘛？”明知故问，当然。

第无数次，Carlton忍住了想要抱怨罪魁祸首的冲动，他抿着嘴唇，垂下眼睛，看起来闷闷不乐的样子让只吃了半饱的Riot吞咽了一下，Riot放弃了继续捉弄他的打算：“你可以向我求助。”

“嗯？”Carlton有点儿震惊，不过他很快调整了心态，把关于共生体的所有腹诽都藏好，人类恭顺地低头，向Riot请求协助。

共生体对于物质的理解远超人类，他能够复制许多东西，区区一点儿纺织品对Riot来说不值一提。*Riot的流质吞没了那些碎布，一丝也没剩下，紧接着攀上宿主身体的流质蠕动着延展开来，第一层转变为弹力尼龙和安纶纤维针织布，平整而贴合，甚至还模拟了原本的颜色，而后是Carlton的巴黎高定，布料材质完全一样，版型甚至比原本的西装更好。

Carlton解锁了共生体的新用途，不，不能说“用途”，而是“技巧”，他一脸懵逼地抚摸身上的布料，然后西装的袖子上鼓动的水银色触须抓住了人类不安分的手指，Carlton真心实意地赞叹道：“Riot，你真是不可思议。”

脑袋里Riot的声音依然低沉浑厚，他说：「理所当然。」

Carlton在脑袋里祈求化为自己衣着的共生体君主不要再来一次意外了，毕竟这会儿没有其他布料的遮挡，而且他真的没法解释为什么自己的衣服会像有生命一样在他身体上蠕动，Riot不置可否。

当人类坐上轮椅，被助理推回大厅，他感到自己的后臀传来奇异的抚摸感，Carlton浑身绷紧，他真的很怕Riot再做些什么。但除此之外，直到会议结束，Riot依然安静地当自己的衣服，Carlton放下了心，他抬手摸了摸脸上的绷带，感受到内层细微温凉的流动：「谢谢。」

Carlton的屁股又被毫不客气地捏了一下，人类：“……”

Carlton拒绝了Eddie的采访要求，但是科学家微笑着将一沓资料委托助理递给那位王牌记者，他在保安的护卫下回到自己的别墅。等到一切平息，Carlton回到了安全地点之后，才真正的放松下来。他身上的西装像是午夜的魔法般变幻起来，布料逐渐褪去虚假的颜色，露出金属般的银白和夹杂其间的血色纹路，慢慢融化的细密针脚变成完整的一体。卧室的吊灯照射着金黄的灯光，流淌着的水银流质泛滥出湖面般鱼鳞色的光泽，倾泻环绕在人类蜜色的身体上，堪称色情。

身躯上传来的压迫和绑缚，带着Carlton已经熟悉了的、那种Riot独有的略带炫耀的占领意味。Carlton感觉自己在发抖，不是害怕，而是一种条件反射，他在等待Riot下一步的举动，就像巴普洛夫的狗流着口水等待食物。

但Riot没有像Carlton想的那样继续，于是人类得以在餐桌上吃完他的晚餐，并在浴缸里得到一个令他昏昏欲睡的热水泡浴。

「你给了Venom的宿主什么？」Riot本可以直接翻Carlton的脑子，但他又想听人类的回答。

「最近警方通报的失踪案，一些帮派底层的人，毒贩、皮条客、强奸犯等等，」Carlton四肢在温暖的被窝里伸展了一下，「他要把他们分开，如同牧人分开绵羊和山羊一样，把绵羊放在自己的右边，山羊在左边。*显然，山羊非常美味。」

人类的道德说白了就是一句谎言，它为弱者的卑微祈求，为剥削者的贪婪辩护。不管Eddie是否愿意承认，和共生体融合的记者先生已经是更高层的生命了，他能够高高在上的审判罪人，然后掠夺对方的血肉。罪人们也有需要赡养的家族亲属，当仁慈的处刑者发现了他们的哭嚎，或许会产生一些无法预料的后果。

「还有一些共生体的研究报告，大致是共生体对人类的渴求只源于食欲，而非必须，除了人之外还有其他的代替食品。」他知道Eddie是个聪明人，记者清楚那几张纸的价值，就算为了共生体，Eddie也不会让别人看见那些宛如天书的报告。

「你在研究我？」Riot的声音突然低了一度，那让Carlton内心一跳，后背发凉，突然的威胁把精英科学家朦胧的睡意抛到了九霄云外。

「不是研究——」Carlton立刻辩解，他能感觉皮肤下方蠢蠢欲动翻涌着的流质，他双臂起了一层薄栗，有些瑟缩地发抖，「那是……了解。」

「嗯——」Riot安静了一会，他依靠着Carlton高速跳动的心脏，抚弄着被血流灌输得鲜嫩多汁的维生器官，他的动静让Carlton忐忑不安，人类不自觉地抚摸着咚咚跳动的胸口，不知道自己什么时候就会突然停止心跳——心脏被捏爆之类的。

「Venom吸收能量的技巧比我差些，」一束水银色的流体从Carlton的胸膛处渗透出来，Riot漫不经心地卷住了人类纤瘦的手腕，分流成更细的流质在人类指缝间穿梭，凉凉的触感像是一条条贪玩的宠物蛇，「所以他最好还是吃人。」

「无所谓。」Carlton并不在意Eddie将有的心路历程，但他确实没料到Riot会和自己聊到他的……同胞？他试探着开口问：「Riot……」

「Carlton，你是想要“了解”其他的共生体吗？」Riot的声音在Carlton的脑海里回荡着，后者似乎看到了外星君主因为不满而眯起来的视器，在人类能够开口的那一刻前，Carlton就失去了自己肢体的所有掌控权。

——TBC——  
*一些关于烧伤疼痛的情况来自论文：杨红明, 张晓颖. 烧伤后疼痛及其干预措施进展[C]// 中华医学会烧伤外科学分会学术会议. 2012.  
*漫画里毒液会变成埃迪的衣服，所以我觉得共生体都能变衣服，超好用√  
*《圣经·新约·马太福音》25:32-33

下一章是我想写的第二个梗！意识空间www！  
正经的剧情（大概）会继续推进，但我只想开车……然后因为这个是PWP，所以卡总有许多在清醒时做的事并没有怎么写，不要在意细节（BUG）……  
不太会写毒埃，可能不怎么涉及主角组_(:з」∠)_~  
如果有想继续看的小伙伴们请多多点赞，多多评论，笔芯~


	13. Chapter 13

注意：OOC，伪NTR，RAPE，双龙，失禁，这次暴把卡玩得可能有点狠w

13、

时间在Riot漫长而蛮横的掠夺中失去了意义，劳累了一天的Carlton在后半程里已然失去了意识。他大概是在昏睡，混沌的思绪从躯壳中飘离，被卷入汹涌的风暴之中，然而每当Riot触摸他、贯穿他，人类就好像一只被猛地拉回来的风筝，Riot是他在狂风里唯一牵引的系挂物。

Carlton侧躺着蜷在被褥里，虽然脸颊还残留着情欲熏蒸出的薄红，但他呼吸平稳，显然已经睡了过去。水银色触肢在人类温暖的身躯上缓缓流动着，Riot将Carlton身周遍布的体液一丝一丝地舔舐干净，甘美的汁水让不知餍足的外星君主更为饥饿，不过他倒是没有再强行唤醒陷入沉眠的人类。Riot可以修复对方的身体，可是没法治愈Carlton精神上的疲惫，脆弱的人类需要规律的作息，Carlton也曾抱怨过睡眠让他失去了更多可支配的时间。

拉得严实的天鹅绒楣帘垂坠在地，将朦胧的月色挡在窗外，同时还遮挡了一些不怀好意的窥探，即使那些守在山下的保安们变节，Riot也能保证他们什么也看不见*。Riot知道Carlton在做一些小动作，那些圣经的代称、频繁的电话和往来的文件，但傲慢的外星君主毫不在意，他坚信着这个弱小的人类无法脱离自己的掌控。Riot能够完全感知Carlton的精神，他发觉人类并不想逃脱自己，因为曾有过的濒死体验，Carlton甚至连死亡都不太惧怕，似乎在Carlton眼里，被共生体杀死或食用，也不过就是承接当时火箭爆炸他应有的结局。

水银流质轻柔地抚摸过Carlton丝绒一般的眉毛，微颤的眼睫，拂过潜着淡青毛细血管的眼睑的褶皱，而后慢慢地渗透进了人类的皮肤，顺着甜美的血流，抵达了Carlton的脑海。人类大脑是一个由约140亿个神经元组成的繁复的神经网络，可惜它被人类开发利用的程度相当之低，98％的区域都处于休眠状态，只是这对于Riot来说不成问题，他能轻松地入侵进Carlton的潜意识边缘，通过神经突触的交互融合来编造最深层次的梦境，而Carlton根本无法分辨这是现实还是虚幻。

Carlton皱了皱眉头，他将自己蜷缩得紧了一些，脚跟在浅色床单上踏出几道褶痕，像是飞鸟掠过湖面留下的波影，水面之下的掠食者已经锁定了猎物，但他对此一无所知。

银灰色流质融化进人类迷蒙的梦境，血色的纹路散发着幽幽荧光，仿佛来自马里亚纳海沟的回声荡漾在Carlton的意识海里，Riot在Carlton耳边低声道：「让我看看你在害怕什么，Carlton。」

火箭发射架屹立在海湾上，指示灯倒影在水面上闪闪发光，像是一条引入其间的星河。没有恶战、没有爆炸，发射成功的讯号投影在显示屏，Carlton站在空无一人的指挥控制中心，荧幕光线照亮了他一半的面孔，纤长的眼睫在眼眶下投落一小片阴影。Carlton没有意识到自己根本不该来到这里，或是四周静谧得有多不正常，他只是透过视窗，仰头看着烧破漆黑天幕的那一颗逐渐变小的明亮光点。

Riot离开了，带着他另外寻找到的强壮宿主，Carlton知道共生体君主还会回到这个星球，数以百万计的共生体将会和人类融合，成为更高级的生命。Carlton转过身，向门口走去，他的使命已经达成了。

「你害怕这个吗，Carlton？」Riot从人类背后的影子中涌动出来，他低沉的絮语像是午夜的梦魇，「你是害怕失去了那个由“我们”共同领导新生人类的机会吗？」

周围景象被流动的水银色触肢捏造着变幻，空间错乱不堪，身处其间的人类却毫无察觉，仅仅几个呼吸的功夫，Carlton就来到了生命基金会的实验室，那个他与Riot初见的地方。

人类的脚步叩响了闪着幽光的走廊，跫音在寂静之中回荡，被蒙蔽了感知的Carlton心里涌动出一丝微弱的期待，这让Riot同样感到一阵儿奇异的情绪，但他没有现身。幻化、形变，Riot改变自身颜色的时候，选择了Carlton的眼睛。

Carlton听到湿黏的水声，循着声音望过去时，他看到了一滩在地板上翻涌着的琥珀色生物，这不是他见过的任何一只共生体。

“怎么回事？”Carlton震惊而困惑地看着那一滩涌向自己的外星生命体，科学家很快想起了共生体无法以原本的姿态在富氧环境里生存，他立刻转身从置物架上拿出了承装共生体的真空容器——精英人士并没有发觉，这个科研器械出现的地点不合常理。

Carlton跪坐在地，对着陌生的共生体轻声说道：“进来吧，我会为你寻找合适的宿主。”

Riot有点想笑，Carlton似乎不知道他的身体对于共生体来说是个非常好的宿主*，他流淌向Carlton，琥珀色的流质中夹杂了鲜亮的橙红线状，在翻滚时如同蔓延的岩浆，不甚起眼，却带着致命的危险。

Carlton不知道未俯身状态的共生体是否能够听得懂自己的语言，但他不是很担心，只是对着伸着触肢攀附过来的共生体柔声念叨：“过来吧。”

Riot察觉到Carlton此时的思绪非常平静，人类不害怕共生体会伤害他，这种无所谓的态度使得Riot觉得恼火，他说不出来是因为Carlton潜意识里认为外星君主会选择其他宿主而构造了这个梦境，还是因为Carlton并没有在失去与Riot的共生关系后出现剧烈的情绪波动，Riot只能确定他此刻非常不满。

粘稠的熔岩流靠近了Carlton，在即将攀进真空容器的时候，与Riot相异色泽的触肢猛地喷射出来缠住了Carlton的手腕，人类这时才开始有些慌乱了，他下意识地用另一只手拉扯着金棕色的触肢：“不，Symbiote，等等！”

人类的挣扎对于共生体来说不堪一击，Riot分流开来，拉长的触肢紧紧圈住Carlton的脖颈，在人类本能地胡乱抓握时，更多的熔岩流渗透了Carlton的皮肤，Riot并没有将这个融合的过程模拟得太过于仔细，他翻出人类的记忆将同样的疼痛和侵占感投射到Carlton的意识，但Carlton的情绪却充斥着爆裂的恐慌和痛苦：“不、不——”

为什么？

Carlton像是那个第一次见到共生体的流浪汉一般无知，即使被成功寄生，却依然试图逃跑，他毫无形象，手脚并用地想要离开实验室，而后被无形的力量拽着脚踝拖回空地上，Carlton绝望地踢蹬着空气，却没法摆脱抓住他肢体的力量。Riot感受着那些刺痛的思绪，没有思考很久，他从Carlton身体上满溢出来，将还在挣扎人类的人类压制在地全然禁锢。激烈挣扎过的Carlton汗水淋漓，他不顾额上的汗水迷住了眼睛，只是自顾自地叫喊，声音嘶哑：“Symbiote，我可以帮你找到更好的宿主，不要——”

人类身上的熔岩流似乎安静了一下，但是很快，那些触肢就如回卷的潮水一般将Carlton全部浸没，共生体撕扯着Carlton的衣服，将那一套白色的研究员工作服分解成无用的碎布。

“不——呜！”一根流质塞进人类的口中，Carlton咬着固化成硬胶质的触肢，像是口枷般膨胀的部分压住了他的舌头，大量唾液从他无法闭上的唇角溢出来，在下巴和颈窝积成晶莹的一滩水泽。

Riot操纵神经将更多快感塞进人类的身体里，不过几分钟，Carlton就被硬生生弄射了，这减小了Carlton反抗的力度，他无法克制地挺起了腰，阴茎抽动着喷出一股白液，几滴落在地上，几滴溅在人类晕着红色的前胸，而后被异色的流质蔓延着吸收干净。Carlton的后背脱力似的砸在冰冷的地板上，他呜咽着，被塞住的嘴巴无法发出成型的字句。

高潮后依旧激烈的操弄蒸干了Carlton的理智，汹涌的电流在身体里横冲直撞，Carlton疯狂地在脑海里向陌生的共生体求饶和许诺，但Riot将其全盘无视。Carlton依然在抗拒，他扭着腰试图爬走，膝盖在地上擦出红痕，Carlton脊背上全是汗珠，那一对儿支棱其的蝴蝶骨仿佛要从泛着水光的绯红皮肤里破体而出，网状的流质交织裹缠上Carlton瘫软的腰身，将他拖了回来，Carlton就像失去了能力的罗蕾莱*，只能无助地任渔父报复。

几只纤细的触肢贴合着踝骨的线条，拉开人类的双腿，在被粗壮触肢狠狠贯穿的时候，Carlton不由得瞪大了那双和熔岩流同色的双眼，一直含着的眼泪在他眨眼时滑落，通红的眼角处留下一抹新鲜的水迹。

疼痛？羞耻？Riot难得有些不确定起来，他不喜欢Carlton太过安静，于是他就着插入的姿势将人类翻了过来，继续开始凶悍地抽插。

敏感点被强力碾压的快感猛然从脊髓上蹿升，Carlton后脑发紧，仰着头颤抖起来，巨大的入侵物将肉穴频繁摩擦得近乎要着火般灼热，绞紧的内壁开始自发泌出汁水，本来只是器官本能试图减缓刺激的趋利避害的本能，这会儿却造成了巨大的耻辱感。触肢在Carlton身体里释出更多便于行动的汁液，黏滑的水声随着翻搅抽插在宁静的实验室里回荡，那一圈熟软的肌肉环咬着共生体粗大的触腕，击打成泡沫的体液从交合的缝隙处挤了出来，滑腻腻的在地上润出一片湿迹。

过大的触腕充满了Carlton的身体，将他暴力的撑开，不论共生体如何动作，他都能感受到敏感腺体被粗暴不留情的碾压蹂躏，过电般的快感从难以启齿的地方辐射全身，他感觉自己像是一只挂在水喉下的气球，只能被强迫性地灌输冲击的快感。Carlton喉头微动，因为张着嘴咽不下唾液而呛了一下，人类艰难地咳嗽着，眼圈泛红，腮部酸疼，他头昏脑涨，挣动的动作弱得几不可见。

无形的力量压制着人类的四肢，Carlton勉强能动的手指无力地抠挖地面，他还是没有放弃那些徒劳地抵抗。

Riot开始持续不断地拨弄腺体，Carlton腰身绷紧，整个人都僵住了，由于不应期，他还硬不起来，深红的性器颤颤巍巍地溢出几滴浊液，而那些让他无法承受的快感依然在继续，叠加的愉悦像是一浪一浪冲击他的潮水。Carlton尖叫着——虽然因为口缚听起来只是呜咽——身体抽搐，他蜷起脚趾，在地上扭动妄图躲避地狱般的折磨。

Riot强行给了Carlton大概三到四次的干性高潮，人类的身体就开始对可怖的快感钝化，他全身的气劲都泄得干干净净。Carlton连手指无法操控，只有大腿或腰腹的肌肉因为不停息的绵长愉悦而偶尔抽搐一下。流质口枷融化进人类的口腔，流质拨弄着Carlton酸疼的舌头，玩弄那一块湿漉漉的软肉。人类无力地仰躺在共生体的流质里，像是一只凝固进琥珀的小昆虫，静静等待石化。

「拜托……不要……」Carlton破碎的思绪浮动着恳求，他被完全灌满了，下腹略微鼓起的弧度看得出共生体刻意的拟态射精量有多大，触腕将他的后穴完全填满，却依然阻止不了穴口边缘汨汨流出的汁水。

为什么要拒绝？

即使是在病房Riot强行侵占Carlton的时候，人类也没有如此抗拒的想法，这让共生体更加迷惑，所以他圈着Carlton脚踝向两边拉开。人类柔韧的双腿打开成了更大的角度，汁水从被扯动的交合处滴落，Carlton的眼泪也不停地滑下来，他闭上了眼睛，不去看他腹部凝结的另一支狰狞可怖的熔岩般的触腕。

失去视觉让Carlton的知觉更加敏感，温凉的触肢尖端在被塞得满满的边缘来回拂动，Carlton无法克制地剧烈发抖，另外的触肢贴合着先前的入侵者一点一点塞进了已经到达极限的穴口。

Carlton嘴唇颤抖，呼吸短促，恐惧感攫取他的大脑，人类后背渗出冷汗，摊在地上的手虚弱地握成一个松松的圆圈。Carlton瑟缩着挣扎，那一寸一寸的拉扯感太过剧烈，他被完全的撑开来，内脏的挤压让人类想要干呕，Carlton的神智像是一根橡皮筋，被一点一点地拉到了弹性限度。

「顺从我。」共生体的声音低沉而浑厚，但是，不对。

「求你……」

Riot察觉到人类的最后的祈求。

Carlton张开嘴无声地尖叫，气流在齿间撕裂开来，他腰腹一阵抽搐，垂软的下身不受控地流出几滴热液，耻辱和绝望击碎了人类的理智，橡皮筋被扯断了，变成松散的一根线。

共生体君主听见Carlton脑海里浮现的最后一个念头：「Riot……」

熟悉的声音从Carlton大脑深处响了起来：「我在这里。」

人类眼前一黑，就什么也不知道了。

——TBC——

*毒液有融入周围环境从而隐身的能力，是幻化服装的升级版，能把自己变成无限接近于环境的物体，类似于变色龙（？），我觉得共生体都能有这个能力。所以，我脑补暴包裹住卡的时候，如果有人看，只要暴想的话，别人是看不到的XD~

*电影里小蓝从伊萨卡身体里跳出来以后就直扑卡总了，我个人感觉是小蓝也想俯身卡，所以脑补是卡总对于共生体来说是个很好的宿主。如图。

*罗蕾莱，德国民歌里的美人鱼。

下面的章节会涉及卡总的过去，基本全是私设，希望介意的就自由的……  
如果有想继续看的，请多多点赞评论，你们的回复是我更新的动力XD~


	14. Chapter 14

注意：口交，强制失禁，大量私设，原创人物，OOC。

14、

Carlton在Riot的怀里睁开了眼睛，他迷茫地侧着头，湿透的眼睫掀开一个微小的角度，涣散的瞳仁慢慢环视着四周，昏暗房间的陈设只在他的视网膜上留了个模糊的剪影，没有进入他的意识。Carlton还没回神，疼痛而绝望的思绪仍旧充斥着他的大脑，砰砰乱跳的心脏在人类胸腔里鼓噪。

Riot不由得将Carlton搂紧了些，水银流质轻缓地抚摸过Carlton光裸而汗湿的后脊，那两根塞在他身体里的庞大触腕动了动，Carlton下意识低喘起来。他微闭着眼，双腿颤抖地向内并和，牵动了Riot卷住他腿根的几支触肢，感受到熟悉的温凉阻碍后，Carlton习惯性地停止挣动。

等到Carlton再次眨了眨眼，他才逐渐清醒，知道自己身处何方，并开始感知到身体里涌动的欲望。他趴伏在Riot凝聚出的、足有他两倍宽的外星身躯上，痉挛着的手指浅浅地陷入流质，他的双腿被触肢控制着大开，后方极致的满涨感使得Carlton几乎不敢用力呼吸，似乎重一点的吐息都会让他的腹腔被Riot撑破。Carlton压抑着自身的战栗，没有因为Riot在他睡着时使用他而有什么异议，虽然他真的非常疲惫。

“Riot……”Carlton低哑地唤道，语音里带着虚弱的气音，听起来像一句啜泣。人类惊惶的情绪顺着思维链接感染了Riot，纵然外星君主从不会自我反省，但由于Carlton此时的恐慌大部分是他造成的，Riot莫名觉得有点儿不太自在。

“嗯？”Riot眯起狭长的白色视器，用指爪梳理着Carlton潮湿的头发，感觉到指下是对方紧绷的头皮，外星君主顿了顿，触肢抚摸过人类瑟瑟发抖的身躯，满不在乎般地说道：“我看到你做了个噩梦。”

Carlton点点头，他其实已经记不清那个糟糕梦境的具体内容，Carlton只能感觉当时如坠冰窖的惊恐和心灰意冷的痛苦，这让他几乎忘却了自己现在还被Riot严实地填满着，身后两条触腕交替蠕动的触觉使得他因残留的回忆而肢体发冷，那冲淡了情欲带来的热意。

Riot不悦地抽动触腕，拟态颗粒碾压着人类红肿的敏感点，激烈快感如浪般翻涌上来，打得Carlton一个哆嗦。他腰身酸软，小口小口地喘息着，生理性的眼泪滴落下来，被Riot用手爪擦去。外星君主握住人类的腰肢，微微换了个角度，他压上Carlton，两条流质融化合并成一条格外粗壮的触肢，直直捅进人类难以想象的深处。

Carlton猝不及防地低声尖叫，他的腰部已经使不上力，只能浑身瘫软双腿大开地仰躺在原处，任Riot继续占有。人类的手指被水银触肢紧紧缠着按在床铺，像是某种肉粉与银灰交织的伴生植物。

Riot很满意他的小玩具找回了应有的状态，他不再那么粗暴的入侵，而是专注于给与Carlton更多的快感，让对方产生舒服的情绪。Carlton身上的伤疤因充血而红如珊瑚，水银色触肢揉弄着人类的臀肉，掐出一道道的痕迹，更多的汁水被挤了出来。

共生体回想到那个梦境，由于Carlton潜意识里认为Riot已经离开，在徒劳抵抗的时候，他完全略过了Riot，只是孤军奋战，这种忽视让外星君主非常不快，所以他在Carlton的意识空间索要得如此凶狠。Carlton面对陌生的共生体过分的对待时，却依然不愿服从对方，这与现实产生了对比，外星君主对于Carlton“只”愿顺从自己而感到愉悦。

思绪回归现实，Riot向他的人类提出了要求：「你要向我求助，切切寻求我。你的心，你的身，都渴想我，切慕我。*」

Riot低沉的声音在Carlton昏昏沉沉的大脑里响起，他说着神明的话语，听起来却像是恶魔的蛊惑：「只要你活着就要赞美我，奉我的名向我伸手祷告。*」

Carlton低喘着，脑海中辛涩的恐惧逐渐被高涨的欲望所覆盖，他蹙着眉，发出破碎的呻吟，分开的嘴唇间露出细白的牙齿和红嫩的黏膜，这引得Riot垂头去舔舐Carlton微启的唇瓣。长长的外星舌头一寸一寸塞进人类的口腔，Carlton后仰起头，温顺地张开嘴，放松咽部，让Riot的亲吻变成另一种形式的侵占，直到喉咙因为呕吐反射而紧紧箍住Riot的舌头。

「在床上记念我，整夜默想我，以欢乐的嘴唇赞美我。*」

在Carlton窒息之前，Riot放过了他，交混的津液被人类咽下，一小部分因为吞咽不及时而溢出唇角，他喉咙发痒，轻咳了几声。Riot再次用舌尖碰了碰Carlton通红的嘴唇，人类便惯性吮着对方的舌尖，像是未脱离口欲期的孩童。

「我会帮助你，庇佑你。*」

Carlton完全被操透了、操开了，他的身体柔软极了，后穴却因为痉挛而紧紧咬住入侵者，像是在恬不知耻地讨好，渴求更深的进犯。

“Please……”Carlton受不住似的小声啜泣，难耐的渴求在下腹翻滚，无法释放的感觉让他思维模糊，人类脑海里全是混乱的思绪，他无意识地抓住了最重要的一点，“Please，Riot……”

Riot的触肢在人类身体内部游走，它们连同塞在肠壁的流质一起顶弄着腺体，Carlton不由得收紧了手指，他无力地呜咽着，高潮的快感从体内喷发出来。

紧接着，Riot又缠上了那个脆弱的囊状器官，这就有点过头了，Carlton不敢拒绝，只是发出绵软的轻鸣，他的手指掐进流质里，肌肉紧绷起来，随着那些触肢不留情面的紧缚，抚触内脏造成的诡异微痛同一阵儿比高潮还要剧烈的极致愉悦冲击进人类的大脑，下身羞耻的水液被Riot生生挤了出来，淋漓滴落。

Riot不太明白，为什么明明它和汗水的成分相差无几，Carlton却总是因此而感到强烈的羞赧。Carlton垂头，通红的脸颊敛在Riot的颈侧，他迷蒙的思绪里还想着要起身清洁，但Carlton真的一点也动不了。Riot握住了身下人类暴露出的脖颈，指爪摩挲着跳动的脉搏，温暖的热度从交贴处传来，像是一种毫无防备的亲昵：「我听到了。*」

再次醒来已经是两天以后了，大累一场后足够的休息使得Carlton精神好了许多，他缩在暖和的被褥里，感受到一支温凉的流质在他的皮肤上滑动的触感。不知出于什么心态，他在心里唤了一声：「早上好，Riot。」

Riot没有理他，他只用流质轻抚了下Carlton的脸颊，然后融化进了人类的身体。

一切似乎回归了正轨，空闲时Carlton在书房处理着事务，更多的时候，他还要解决Riot愈加不节制的食欲——吃和性都是。

已经堕落成宅男的博士用着一个舒服的姿势窝在沙发上，人类背后涌动出水银色的触肢隔着轻薄的睡袍缠着他的肢体，Carlton肩膀旁边凝结着共生体君主的头部，似乎今天的节目深得他心。

荧幕上出现了一些对于生命基金会丑闻的路人采访，一位妈妈牵着一个金发的小姑娘的手，她有点吃惊地看着突然出现的记者，她思考了一会儿才说道：“我不知道Mr.Drake是个什么样的人，但他曾帮我找到了我迷路的小Suzy，因此，我对他满怀感激。”*那位女士笑了一下，搂紧了她的女儿，记者对这事颇感兴趣地继续采访。

“这是你安排的？”Riot看了一眼Carlton，他的几根触肢攀在人类的脖颈，柔韧的尖端拨弄着Carlton的耳垂，将那一枚软肉玩得通红。

“是，也不是，”Carlton微微缩了缩脖子，又放松了下来，“人总是偏向于对自己有利的事情。”荧幕上，受过他恩惠的人们一个一个出现。他是失势了，可是他还有钱，见惯了起伏的媒体公司总会留下一线情面。

Carlton微笑着调换频道，他的几个私人药厂因为调查而停止生产，受到影响的人们集结起来在路上抗议，他轻声说道：“病人们和他们的家属只关心药厂能不能继续出产廉价的药品，商人政客们只关心他们的钱包是不是能鼓起来，这些丑闻对于大多数人来说并不重要，他们可不需要流浪。”当然，医药公司最后的结果肯定是被巨头们并购，毕竟Carlton是一个善良的人，损失一点财产换成人命和人情，还是挺值得的。

“流浪者也不是那么好当的。”又一条新闻报道，政府对福利站的审查人员与里面流浪汉们起了冲突。

生命基金会的利益关系盘根错节，牵一发而动全身，Carlton决定将它们全送给那些看不顺眼自己的老家伙们，反正他现在只是一个需要休养的可怜的重伤患。

“我可能要出去一趟，”Carlton微转过头看向了他的共生体。

“又是什么？”

“想将旧金山街道的无人机事件和指挥中心发生的事情定义为恐怖袭击，有些人我必须要去见一下。”

“嗯。”Riot没有意见，他的流质轻点着Carlton的嘴唇，柔软的质感像是欢迎他的入侵，他漫不经心地补充道，“我们。”

Carlton微张着嘴，他眼睛眯了眯，像是一个微笑：「我们。」

Riot感到对方有一个念头快速地闪了过去，他没有费心去留意，反正他的宿主已经这么乖顺，外星君主不需要时刻紧盯着他了。

夜晚，Riot沉入Carlton的意识海，他对这儿已经很熟悉了，感知、情感和记忆在此处交汇，早已得到过Carlton一切记忆的Riot终于产生了兴趣，他开始认真仔细地翻看人类的过去，银灰色的流质感染进Carlton的潜意识，像是墨汁滴进了一杯水里，他无处不在。

年幼的孩童趴伏在大床上，已经深夜了，但男孩的脑海里还回荡着他因提前回家而听见的争吵，隔着门的尖叫声让孩子十分惊恐，他躲藏进了花园里，直到母亲前来寻找他才出来，Carlton假装自己只是过于贪玩，忘了时间。

“Carlton，晚安。”母亲亲了亲孩子的额头，关上了门，只留下男孩睁着眼瞪着天花板。

时间流逝，他实在是睡不着，便悄悄地爬起来，Carlton从置物柜上抱起了他最爱的小玩具回到床上，那是一架父亲送的用银色子弹壳做成的飞机*，他回到被窝里，用手抚摸着机翼圆润的弧度，继续睁着那双大眼睛。

然后，他看到了一滩银色东西从天花板流淌下来，粘稠的水声在卧室里回荡，Carlton惊恐而好奇地捂住了嘴巴，紧紧抱住他的飞机，看着那团流质逐渐凝结成类似人形的东西。

倒吊着的Riot裂开的大嘴密布着獠牙，猩红的舌头向下伸长舔了舔男孩的鼻尖，他对着他幼生体的宿主打了个招呼：“Hello，Carlton。”

——TBC——

*新译本《圣经·诗篇》63:1 大卫的诗，是他在犹大旷野时作的。神啊！你是我的神，我要切切寻求你；在干旱、疲乏、无水之地，我的心，我的身，都渴想你，切慕你。

*当代译《圣经·诗篇》63:4 我活着就要赞美你，奉你的名向你伸手祷告。

*新译本《圣经·诗篇》63:5 我的心满足，就像饱享了骨髓肥油；我要用欢乐的嘴唇赞美你。

*新译本《圣经·诗篇》63:6 我在床上记念你，我整夜默想你。

*现代译《圣经·诗篇》63:7 因为你时时帮助我；我在你翅膀的庇护下欢乐歌唱。

*毒液能听到整个宇宙范围内的声音。这种能力可以听到宇宙中的求救信息，毒液特工就可以寻声而去拯救受难者。由于暴在电影里设定是共生体中最强的，所以我认为他也会这一招。

*被卡总送回去的金发小姑娘。

*私设卡总小时候想当飞行员，但由于母亲生病而改学生物科技，飞行员梗出自《星球大战：侠盗一号》Bodhi Rook

关于卡总的父母，个人脑补如下：

卡的妈妈叫Maria，在战乱中成为孤儿，然后红十字会带走了她，她被美国一对教会夫妻收养，所以卡妈是基督教徒。  
卡爸Christopher Drake，少年时偷渡美国，为了生计参军，因为手段狠厉不怕死，慢慢成长成一个军官，后来因为一些事情就认识了卡妈。因为两人有同样的血统，所以互有好感。  
但是卡爸进攻的是以前自己的国家，卡妈受不打算分手。  
后来卡妈的父母出车祸去世，卡妈的生活一下子变得很糟糕，同时卡妈发现自己怀孕了，因为基督徒不能堕胎，所以卡妈还是和卡爸结婚了。  
幼卡的时候，两人关系有所缓和，但卡爸是个事业心很强的人，很快就重回前线，卡妈无法接受这一点，而且她怀疑养父母的车祸与卡爸有关，于是两人最终离婚了。  
之后两人没有再联系，卡爸会按时付抚养费。  
最后卡爸一路高升，在卡妈得了癌症去世那天还接受了授勋仪式。

到了我想写的第三个梗！！因为鹿兹宝宝简直太可爱了！！如图www~  
所以幼卡！！幼卡辣么可爱！！试问暴会不想亲亲抱抱举高高吗！！  
放心我还没有那么丧病，他们会很纯情的2333~  
顺便我觉得卡总的flag已经立得飞起了，不知道大家有没有get到XD~  
想继续看的小伙伴，就点赞留个评论回复吧~


	15. Chapter 15

15、

意识空间里的记忆体可以算是人类过去的回溯，Carlton以自身记忆为主体构造了一个世界，这个世界依附于人类的意识存在。此刻，Riot的状态介于物质和意识之间，身处其间的他亦是一种真实。Riot在意识空间里的行为都会留下痕迹，给Carlton带来更多记忆，但如果人类不去刻意回想特定的段落，他不会发现自己的大脑里多出了一段不同的记忆，Riot影响的一切只会留存于Carlton的潜意识里。反正人类本来就是个健忘的物种，Riot也不会刻意让Carlton去回忆藏在他意识海里的记忆。

Riot看着面前的Carlton，他年幼的宿主似乎还不懂什么是害怕，只是直愣愣地盯着突然出现的共生体，孩童那双焦糖色的眼睛在圆嘟嘟的脸庞上显得更大了些，Riot莫名觉得心下出现了一点奇怪的情绪。人类男性体内含水量大约占自身体重的60%，孩童达到80%，而且孩子的肉质更为细嫩，所以Riot判断自己情绪波动，大概是因为又饿了。

Carlton缩在被子里，瞪着天花板上倒吊着的金属人形，他眨了眨眼睛，小心翼翼地伸出手朝Riot挥了挥：“你好，你是谁？”

这不是Riot预料到的情景，他还以为这个小家伙会冲自己尖叫呢，不过Riot觉得那一阵微妙的情绪波动翻涌了上来。他没有多想，径直落到地面，站在了床边。

“我是Riot，你的主宰。”Riot靠近了他幼小的宿主，按照那股诡异的情绪波动的指使，他伸出变得圆钝的指爪，轻轻戳了一下Carlton的脸颊，嗯，好软。

温凉的触觉使得Carlton不由得缩了缩脖子，这个本能举动让Riot觉得很是眼熟。好奇心旺盛的男孩看起来对那Riot流动般的手指很有兴趣，他自言自语地小声嘟囔：“所以，你不是床底下的怪物。”

床头灯亮着昏暗的光，将共生体君主庞大身躯的影子投射在墙壁上，在男孩眼里，Riot就更巨大了，显然，对方同样不可能塞进狭小的衣柜。

Carlton见对方似乎没有要伤害他的意思，心中对未知事物的好奇压过了害怕，他坐了起来，壮着胆子问道：“你认识我？”

“我知道关于你的一切。”Riot低笑了一下，他能感觉到Carlton迷惑的思绪，显然这些事对于一个学龄期的小男孩来说太过于复杂了。

“那你知道我的爸爸妈妈吵架了吗？”Carlton回想到家中的争吵，心情低落下来，他背靠在大大的枕头上，整个人都陷入那团柔软的寝具里，男孩儿垂下眼睫的样子像是一只流浪的小动物，让Riot又想要戳他一下。于是，向来随心所欲的外星君主又伸出指爪戳了Carlton的脸颊一下，两下，然后被男孩一把抓住了作乱的手。由于外星领主的骚扰，Carlton身上那阵让Riot不太舒服的情绪也消散了不少，所以Riot没有从幼生人类手中抽出自己的爪子。

Carlton怯怯地看了Riot一眼，见对方没有什么反应，便大着胆子把共生体的指爪翻来覆去地研究起构造来，温凉的金属色流质让男孩想起了镓*，但它们又像是有生命一样凝结着不会滴落，男孩伸直手指，小小的手掌按在对方被自己弄得展开的爪子上，他有点儿惊讶的发现Riot的手指足有自己的三倍长。

人类小小的手指轻轻戳弄着Riot的拟态手掌，虽然后者可以立刻固化出锐刺来惩罚这个不安分的宿主，但Riot依然什么都没做，他看着Carlton细软鬈发上小小的发旋，还有因为低头而露出那一小段光滑细腻的脖颈，很人性化地吞咽了一下。

男孩像是任何一种警觉的弱小生物，察觉到来自天敌的凝视，他微微偏头，看向Riot嘴中尖利的牙齿，思考了一下，才问道：“你是吸血鬼吗？”

“不，”Riot恐吓般咧嘴，露出白森森的牙，共生体君主低沉地笑道，“但是，我会吃人。”

“噢，也对，你没有翅膀，不会飞。”Carlton有点儿失望地眨了眨眼，握紧了Riot的爪子举到胸口，他轻声问道，“那你吃饱以后，能不能不要吃我的爸爸妈妈。”

“可以。”Riot将自己狰狞的脸凑近男孩儿，他张开嘴巴作势要吞了Carlton，浑然不觉得吓唬自己幼生体的宿主有什么不对。

男孩看到那一张血盆大口的临近，下意识闭上了眼睛，而后他觉得周身一紧，耳边是呼啸的风声，他小心翼翼地把眼睛睁开一条缝，就惊呼一声。Riot展幅宽大的翅翼*扇动了一下，Carlton就感觉风变得更大了，他们在上升，几乎可以触及云端，深黑色的天穹缀着琐碎的星屑，笼罩着他们。

Carlton被Riot裹在怀里，他们在高空中飞行着，刚刚还在被男孩研究的巨大指爪抓握在他的腰部。Carlton有点儿兴奋地踢蹬了一下悬空的脚，他一点也不害怕会从高处坠落，脚下城市夜景星星点点的灯光，像是另外一条银河。

男孩仰头，他能看见Riot棱角分明的下颌，和因为飞行而展开的翼，那银白色的金属翅翼不同于任何神话生物：流质凝结出的略微凸起的骨头状轮廓是支撑，上面附着着一层延展开来的流质，看起来单薄，却是坚不可摧。皎洁的月光照射下来，外星君主周身蒙着一层银光，翅翼上如同树叶脉络般纤长的纹路泛着血色的光，男孩愣愣地看着那对儿翅膀，斑斑点点的亮点在银灰色翼膜上闪闪发光，他好像看见了在其间流淌的星河。

「我有翅膀，也会飞。」Carlton的脑海里响起Riot的声音，带着一丝得意，他听见了男孩儿的希望，他弱小的宿主想要逃离这个压抑的环境，所以他带走了Carlton，带着男孩去他想要去的地方——星辰*。

幼生体意识的承受力有限，而且整个意识空间都是基于Carlton的认知存在，时间节点同样是固定的，Riot不能把Carlton带上真正的太空，第二天醒来的小小Carlton也依然会回到原本的卧房，经历他原本的经历。共生体君主便后退一步，现在看来，这也确实是Carlton所期望的。

Riot看着因为兴奋劲儿过了开始犯困的男孩儿，圆滑的指头摩挲Carlton绒绒的发丝，男孩的精神太脆弱，过度的刺激容易造成不好的影响，Riot对不能咬一口这个香甜的小零食颇感可惜。

Riot从Carlton大脑里抽离了出来，他不意外时间其实没有过去多久，他的宿主还在沉睡，外星君主浮动凝结出自己缩小一号的上半身躯，昏暗的环境不会对共生体产生什么阻碍，他能清楚地看见人类随着呼吸颤动的眼睫，侧躺着的姿势让他的脸颊鼓出一个弧度，显露出莫名的稚气。

不用睡眠的Riot缓慢地覆盖上了Carlton的皮肤，渗入宿主的身体，他陷入了一种宁静态里，去往人类另一处过往的记忆。

离Carlton约定与高官协商的时间越来越近，书房的资料也越堆越厚，在挂了一个电话之后，人类脑海里盘旋着的情绪说不上有多愉快。

这情绪直到夜里都很明显，Carlton走上了他山中豪宅的顶层，打算散散心。那里被他布置成了一个小型的私人天文台，说是小型，但也有各种各样的天文望远镜。大块的电脑荧幕在他走近时自动亮起来，播放着Carlton自己拍摄的深空天体。科学家还在电脑内安装了一套流星自动监测系统，不间断地对进入大气层的流星或者飞行物进行监测和轨道计算，Carlton只要看一眼密密麻麻的数据网，就能分析出近地空间的流星体分布情况。

虽然Carlton最为人所知的身份是生物科学家，但天文同样是他的挚爱，人类的未来应该是在广阔无垠的宇宙，那么多丰富的无主资源，只需要一伸手就能获得。可惜Carlton拥有的两艘私人火箭全部折损了，他现在需要依靠外力，同他最不愿意见到的人们合作。

Carlton的目光落在那些绘制着轨道线的图纸上，眉头皱了起来，Riot感受到了人类的烦躁，从Carlton的后脊中浮动出来，看向对方紧蹙的眉头，他无声地询问。

“不，只是……”Carlton对外星君主突然的关心有点儿惊讶，他吞咽了一下说道，“不太顺利。”

“为什么你不让我将那些碍事的东西统统吃掉？”Carlton脑海里咄咄逼人的政客看起来味道不错。

“那只是小事，”Carlton有些为难地笑了一下，唇角牵扯出几缕纹路，笑意却没有到达眼底，他明显不想继续谈论这个话题，Carlton轻声说道，“I can take care of that。”

Carlton说的话和他安排火箭时一样，Riot翻过人类的思维和记忆，也没有发现什么异常，这些天Carlton确实只是和助理商讨一些关于出行的内容，还有对于人类身体的医治方法，但外星君主依然觉得有一丝不对劲。

“别敷衍我，Carlton。”一支流质攀上人类的肩膀，拉长的水银触肢绕过Carlton纤细的颈项，威胁般按压着对方颤动的喉结，只要Riot轻轻一收，就能把人类的脖子绞断。

Carlton仰起头，把所有弱点都暴露出来，任Riot可以取得一切需索，他在Riot研磨后颈的时候开始发抖，人类有点不安地交换了双腿的重心，但Carlton只是自觉地走到最近的沙发坐下，温顺地放松身体，他按捺住本能的羞耻，讨好般问道：“是饿了吗，Riot？”这是理智状态的Carlton最接近邀请的时刻了。

Riot停顿了一下，他感受着对方羞耻和忐忑的情绪，突然伸出大量的流质，将Carlton裹了起来，外星君主占据了所有主动权，他推窗跃出，几个跳跃间来到了山间峭壁上。Riot展开翅翼，飞向高空。

Carlton十分安静，他会接受Riot给他的所有安排。

——TBC——

*镓，是一种银白色金属，它的熔点极低，只有29.78℃，但人的体温是37℃，因此把镓放在手掌上，它会迅速地自然融化。  
*卡尔顿的野心是去往星辰，所以私设，对于幼卡来说他只想去多看看星星~爱看星星的男孩子真可爱啊~  
*毒液的翅膀可帅啦~所以我觉得暴乱的银白色翅膀也会超级帅www~

这章非常的纯情了2333~下一章回归黄暴，来一发高空play~~  
最近三次元比较忙~~不过我尽量抽出时间码字~~  
有小伙伴想继续看就留个评论回复吧~~


	16. Chapter 16

16、

Riot裹着Carlton穿梭在云层中，他到达山巅后缓慢地将自己收敛进人类的身体，外星身躯凝结在人类身后，共生体君主的蝠翼伸展，几支流质卷在Carlton的身上，固定着他，外星君主乍看上去像是只抓住了猎物，准备饱餐一顿的大型猛禽。

Carlton的衣袍被Riot融解，纵然那层薄薄的布料也不是起保暖作用的，但人类还是在触及户外高空的寒冷空气时打了个哆嗦。Riot感觉到Carlton双臂皮肤上起了一层薄栗，人类微微蜷缩，呵出一口白气。

麻烦的恒温动物，外星君主想到，虽然有他在，Carlton不会生病，但是暖暖的身体抱起来感觉也更好。Carlton顿了顿，发觉自己皮肤下面涌动出一股热意，热流交织着随着血液遍布全身，像是一条看不见的毛毯包裹住了人类的身躯。Carlton因为温暖而本能地眯起眼睛，不自觉晃了晃脚尖，大概是Riot给了他一些能量，又或者它们来自于共生体的其他能力。这让Carlton稍微放松了一些，看起来Riot并不是想要把自己从山顶扔下去，欣赏一个被摔得四分五裂、黏黏糊糊的人体。

科学家的手抓住Riot搭在他腰际的爪子，圈住他肢体的流质分散的着力点并不会使他因为吊在空中而难受，Carlton自觉像是被束带抓着体验一场蹦极，不着边际的遐想在Riot捏住他的下巴，示意他“看”的时候停住了，被外星君主共享了优异视觉的人类呼吸一滞：山林树梢倒错地处于人类脚下，像是一片连绵起伏的平原，属于都市的灯火聚集着闪烁，但从这儿望过去时却遥远得像是一场幻梦。他们浮在无边无际的、深蓝如帷幕般的高空，四周都是点点的星光，辉光跨越了无数光年，存在了无数时间，令人越加感到自己的渺小。

人类卑劣、贪婪，甚至不如宇宙中的尘埃，毕竟这些尘芥是宇宙天体的起点。可是，正因为人类弱小，才更加渴望强大，正因为生命短暂，才愈发希冀永恒。

微风吹拂过Carlton的脸颊，撩动他的额发，宁静的环境里Carlton听见自己呼吸的声音，还有那种如同潮汐般涌动的波浪声环绕着他，轻微至极，却无处不在。人类大脑中，纷杂的郁卒情绪终于止歇了。

Riot将流质延展开，包裹住怀里重归甘美的食物，他确实喜欢让Carlton感受痛苦，但疼痛只是让对方认清错误的手段，而不是最终目的，宿主愉悦的情绪才是Riot钟爱的美味。

尖细的长舌舔过Carlton的耳廓，倒刺与皮肤的摩擦声和湿漉漉的水声像是直接在颅腔响起，引起共振，Carlton不自觉地缩缩脖子。身体上遍布的流质开始自发行动起来，黏滑温凉的触肢圈住人类的双肩和腿根，缓慢收紧，又将对方的肢体向外推平展开，外星君主得以更好地抚摸玩弄对方体表的敏感带。

细小的触须在Carlton的下身逡巡，却不去管已经半勃起来的欲望，而是顺着会阴玩弄囊袋，直到Riot感受到Carlton潜意识里的难耐，Carlton的喘息变得短促，他轻微地动着腰，脚趾蜷起，人类想要获得更多愉悦感。Riot低声哼笑着，他试探性地将一段细长光滑的触肢陷入对方的臀缝，圆润的肢端刮蹭翕合的隐秘缝隙，而后共生体拓开紧合的褶皱，顺着热烫的甬道向内部探索。

Carlton像是被黏在银色蛛网上的鳞翅目昆虫，但他没有挣扎，只是随着外星君主的抚触晃动着，小口喘息。共生体细长的触须轻描淡写般在肠壁上延展搔刮，释出滑润的体液，濡湿感缓慢上升，凉意使得Carlton不由仰起头，后脑发紧。后方传来的快感琐碎而细密，让他觉得整个腹腔都在发痒，它们还在无休止地侵入到人类无法想象的深处。

Riot的利爪握住了人类的腰肢，配合着触肢流动的收束，轻轻松松地托起对方，把他摆成双腿大张、合适进入的姿势，Carlton吊在半空，像只提线木偶，在Riot的流质操纵下做出各种姿势，他身上好像所有物理原理都全部失效。Carlton无处着力，这让他十分紧张，Carlton发着抖，喘出一声略带惊慌的气音，他的手指不安地抓握着寒凉的空气，缠住人类手腕的触须前端蠕动了一下，Riot模拟出一只手回应了他，水银色缠上了Carlton的手掌，扣住对方纤长的手指。

绑缚着的肢体因为血流不畅而有点儿麻木，但这更让人类感受到身体里弥漫的情欲。金属色流质交叉着覆在前胸，单薄柔软的肌肉被挤得微微鼓起，触肢拟态吮咬着挺立起来的乳尖，把乳肉咬成熟透了的深红色泽。越来越多的流质朝后方涌动，它们拧成一束格外粗壮的触腕，在先前的细长触肢抽离的同时，狠狠顶开湿软的褶皱，在Carlton低声惊叫时将他倒吊起来，贯穿得更深。

错位的天地中，漫天星光映照在Carlton的视网膜上，却已经无法在他的大脑里留下什么痕迹了。血流因为重力冲击着Carlton的颅腔，沸腾的欲望还在火上浇油，搅乱科学家一向清明的头脑。几根触肢趁着对方张嘴喘息的时候侵入湿润火热的口腔，刷舔过红嫩的黏膜。倒立的姿势使得Carlton头昏脑涨，咽不下的唾液顺着流质滴落，像是露珠滑下草茎。

体内的凶器不留情面地进出，粗糙的触腕搅动着抽搐的肠壁，将纠缠上来的肉壁大力捣开，反复碾压过腺体的快感像是带电的鞭子抽打着Carlton的神经，他含糊地低吟，不自觉挺着腰，这个躲避的动作却像是他主动将胸口往Riot的触肢上递送。善解人意的共生体君主没有让人类失望，水银流质们覆盖在Carlton的胸膛，拟态颗粒研磨着乳尖细小的开口，吮咬的动作给红肿的乳头带来刺痛和酥痒，Carlton受不住似的发出细弱的呻吟，又因为下身敏感的冠部被细致啜吸而哽住声音。

Riot太清楚如何让他的小玩具爽得不能自已，只会颤抖着呻吟，被自己捣弄揉捏得滴出更多可供享用的甘甜汁水。

在人类因为头部充血和缺氧而晕厥之前，Riot把他翻了过来，重力让触肢进入得更深，Carlton有些耳鸣，他沙哑地啜泣着，被过分玩弄的嘴唇红得几欲滴血。人类疤痕遍布的皮肤呈现出红艳的色彩，渗血的齿痕密密匝匝地印在Carlton身体上，脖颈、肋侧、后腰、臀部、大腿内侧等等都留有外星君主的标记。青年股间流淌着的水银色液态又是另一种形式的煽情，Carlton抽动的下腹因庞大触腕的顶弄显现出可怖的凸起，勃起处溢出的前液被流质吸收干净，甚至有几缕细小的触肢从顶端的裂口探入，试图勾出更多晶莹的软汁。

外星君主毫不留情地使用着Carlton，以及食用他，人类能感受到Riot在他的内部游走，微痛的舔舐感从他的腹腔攀升，它涌动在内脏、脊椎、喉管，连绵不断的快感打碎了Carlton的理智，即使他在恍惚中听到了Riot的吞咽，也无法思考那意味着什么。

因为热度，人类体表浮现出淡淡的白雾，在斑斓星辉的照耀下如同笼罩着一层朦胧的柔光。

反复而迅猛高潮捕获了Carlton，他吃力地抻着身体，张着嘴却发不出声，只有随着体内的震动而颤抖，一浪又一浪的愉悦在人类身体里交叠堆积着，他硬不起来，无处发泄的快感逼得他眼眶灼热。

在最后一片快感的雪花落下将他压垮的时候，Carlton感觉周身一松，Riot给他的支撑都消失了，外星君主不见踪影。突然的失重使得青年呼吸一窒，他混沌的大脑还没办法处理这一突发情况，他觉得一阵头晕，只能听到自己胸腔内激烈的搏动声。Carlton在坠落，耳边的风声变得大了，蓦然睁大的眼睛被风刺激得模糊了起来，他手脚冰凉，胸腹处压迫感袭来得汹涌猛烈。

他不知道自己在多高的地方，但无论如何，从这个高度掉下去，下方不管是土地还是水面都没有区别。Carlton微微蜷起双腿，他无法相信，自己在生死存亡间，他的身体还因为Riot停止的刺激而感到空虚。

Carlton头脑一片空白，近乎不知所措地试图在半空中寻找着力点，这一个过程像是慢放的镜头，如果共生体君主就打算这么看着Carlton掉落进暗沉沉的山林里，而不伸出援手，也许他的身体会因为交错着的树枝切断成无数碎片。或许Riot会把他修好，或者不会，Riot可以就任Carlton烂在地里，成为植物的养料。

“Riot……”Carlton喃喃地叫了一声，闭上眼睛。

而后他坠落进一片温凉的海里，水银色波浪在Carlton身周涌动，Riot接住了他的人类，将他环绕了起来，翻腾的流质紧密地贴合着Carlton的皮肤，也有一部分渗入身体的流质从内部膨胀开来。

Carlton发出喑哑的喘叹，他不自觉地抓紧了腰际已经逐渐凝结成手臂的流质，指尖陷入共生体的身躯里。

“做得很好，Carlton。”外星君主健壮庞大的身躯出现在Carlton眼前，Riot拥抱着他的宿主，也不忘轻轻抽动着深入对方身体里的触肢，逼出更多琐碎的美妙低吟。他低下头舔舐着人类泛出薄红的面颊，湿滑的长舌描摹着Carlton那张适合接吻的嘴唇：「记得向我求助。」共生体首领喜欢Carlton什么都不记得，只能想着自己的思绪波动。

人类分开的双腿夹在外星首领的腰际，他因为深入后方的触肢不间断的抽送而浑身颤抖，无法使力。卷住他臀肉的几支触肢给了他一点儿助力，将Carlton向上拖举，人类几乎是整个人挂在对方身上。Carlton半睁着他仅剩一只的眼睛，琥珀色瞳仁闪烁出一点点意味不明的微光，他伸出手臂，环绕着Riot的脖颈，拉近了与对方的距离。人类柔软的唇瓣凑近共生体狰狞的面庞，他的嘴唇轻轻蹭过粗糙的表皮，密布的尖牙，最后停留在Riot白色视器间嶙峋的凹痕上。

Carlton伸出舌头轻舔着粗粝的凹裂，像是舔食牛奶的小动物，他小心翼翼的样子像是在舔舐刀锋。那也确实是锐器，Riot来不及将那片固化的表面变得圆滑，人类柔软的舌就被刮出了一个小小的伤口，几滴血珠沁了出来。Carlton难得的亲昵让Riot动作一顿，他眯起了眼睛，水银色体表遍布的血色纹路亮了起来，在夜色里鲜亮夺目。

Carlton根本无法醒着撑到Riot“用餐”结束，被带回别墅的时候他早就失去了意识。Riot将脆弱的人类放置在床铺上，延展的触肢覆盖着对方皮肤上自己留下的标记，Carlton的身体没有修复完全，人类的精力不足让外星君主有些郁闷，他想了想，沉入人类的意识海里。

外星君主置身于一个欢乐的派对，他站在灯光照不到的昏暗一角，眼睛紧紧盯着少年时期的宿主，这里是Carlton脱处的记忆，Riot咧了咧嘴，露出了森森的白牙。

——TBC——  
下一章可能涉及underage，大家不想看我就略写了_(:з」∠)_~  
剧情正在我们看不到的地方缓慢地推进，毕竟是PWP，没有车的地方是视线死角2333~  
有想继续看的小伙伴点个赞，留个评论吧~最近冷了有点桑心_(:з」∠)_~


	17. Chapter 17

注意：underage，开♂苞，RAPE，镜子Play，睡♂X，借了漫画中人名的原创人物，有轻微OFC/Carlton的描写。

17、

当Riot看到那位有着玫瑰金长发的女孩牵着Carlton的手走向洗手间的时候，他收起了看戏的心态，纵然这些只是Carlton过去记忆的投射，他没法真正改变什么，但共生体君主依然因为自己领地被侵犯而感到相当的不悦。Riot的身躯融化了，他在黑暗之中穿梭着，目光牢牢锁定着他少年时期的宿主*。

随着他们远离舞池，周围喧闹的人声和音乐声也渐渐减弱，Carlton有点儿慌乱，手上传来另一个人的体温让他的脸也跟着烫了起来，他回想着好友Max*对他的鼓励，还是反手将女孩握住，Carlton可不想自己在高中的时候还是个virgin。

他们走进后将门反锁，面对面站在一处。女孩背靠着洗手台，她那双漂亮的灰蓝色眼睛，被洗手台上灯光映成瑰丽的色泽。空气里是除味剂柠檬的清香，但随着对方的靠近，Carlton嗅到了女孩身上淡淡的花香。

气氛很好，适合接吻，两人略显羞涩的反应更像是种甜美的情趣。Carlton闭上眼睛，一开始只是单纯的触碰，温软的触感让Carlton忍不住凑近了一点，他们拥抱着，隔着单薄的衣服抚摸着对方的身体。

亲吻渐渐加深，对方柔软的舌头遍扫过Carlton的齿龈，又想要往更深处探索。Carlton面红耳赤，有点儿喘不过气，而拥住自己的那双手的力度也越来越大。下腹部的抚触让愉悦的电流窜上尾椎，令人头皮发麻，Carlton哼出一声绵软的鼻音，他不自觉地挺着腰，想要获得更多刺激。

等等，如果他们在拥抱，那么这抚慰他的手是谁的？！

Carlton本来加速跳动的心脏一紧，他想要退后却挣脱不开身上的桎梏，男孩惊恐地睁开眼睛，面前模样甜美的女孩儿不见了，取而代之的一个只会出现在噩梦*中的狰狞怪物。它的面孔是流动的，整体如同用液态金属浇筑而成，粗糙嶙峋的银灰色表皮在射灯下闪着危险的光。

见到自己被Carlton发现了真面目，怪物也不沮丧，它直接放弃模拟女孩的体态，更多的金属色流质凝结起来，它更加高大健硕，几乎有三个Carlton那么壮，原本柔滑的表皮也变得致密粗粝。Carlton惊慌失措地挣扎起来，但显然没有任何用处，怪物粗壮的触手缠绕着Carlton的双臂，将弱小人类的抵抗全部化解。

它“拥抱”住男孩儿的腰肢，将他轻松地举起来。坐在台子上的Carlton双脚点不到地，只能在半空中无助地踢蹬。

那双狭长的白色视器眯了起来，它笑似的咧开嘴，露出两排尖锐的獠牙，在Carlton发着抖的时候，一条鲜红的长舌舔上Carlton的脸颊，Carlton下意识地紧闭双眼，等待即将到来的死亡。

湿润粗粝的温热感在脸颊上滑动，被利齿撕咬的疼痛却迟迟没有到来，Carlton听见一道低沉的声音响在耳边：“好久不见，Carlton。”

“你是谁？”Carlton小心翼翼地睁开眼睛，但视线没有落在水银怪物身上，他害怕极了，后背全是冷汗，他可没想过原本美好的夜晚会异变成这样。

“我是Riot，你的主宰。”怪物，或者说Riot开口道，“这一天，我等待太久了。”温凉柔韧的触肢缓缓流过Carlton裸露出的皮肤，带来一阵令Carlton毛骨悚然的怪异的触感。

“什么……可我不认识你！”Carlton嘶声尖叫起来，他胡乱地挣动，却无法摆脱无处不在的触肢，他被Riot牢牢地束缚在狭小地洗手台上，根本动弹不得。

Riot不满地扼住Carlton的喉咙，感受对方的挣扎从激烈变得虚弱，直到人类濒临死亡，他才仁慈地松开了爪子，Riot毫不顾忌男孩还涨红了脸拼命地咳嗽，将几个曾经的记忆片段塞进了Carlton的大脑。

“你太小了，还不够我塞牙缝。”Riot圆滑的手爪抚摸着孩童幼嫩的脸颊，他颇感可惜。

“我会长大的。”Carlton睁着那双焦糖色的大眼睛，不甘地嘀咕着。孩子总是不愿被小看，纵然他根本不知道后果是什么。

“你长大了，Carlton。”Riot说道，面前的Carlton一脸不可置信，人类对曾经遇见过Riot毫无印象，但此刻没有时间让他继续思考了。水银色的流质撕开Carlton的衣服，顺着少年人纤瘦的肢体四处蔓延，它们像是缠上了猎物的蛇群般一拥而上，每一条触手都在细心寻找可供自己享用的部位。

“不、不要！”Carlton慌乱地大叫，他感到温凉的触感在他周身游走，几条触须啜吸着男孩柔软的胸口，让那两颗肉粒变得红肿可口。因为恐慌而软下来的性器也在触肢的逗弄下半勃起来，铃口溢出几滴晶莹的前液。

细小的水银触须刮蹭着Carlton的汁水，将它抹在男孩儿嫩红的冠部，流质爱抚过Carlton的囊袋和会阴，又裹着柱身套弄着。过多的快感让未经人事的男孩头脑一片空白，他几乎忘记了抵抗，Carlton扭着腰，说不清是想要抵抗还是渴求触摸。在拟态触须一个大力的吮吸下，他脚尖绷紧，潦草地射了出来，又多又浓的白浊溅在两人身上——看得出来，Carlton确实不怎么纵欲。

男孩儿浑身是汗，高潮使得他像是被抽出骨头般瘫软在Riot的怀里，Carlton大张着嘴喘着气，蜜色的皮肤上浮出一层情动的薄红，看上去无比美味。

“看，你很喜欢。”Riot用手指沾着Carlton精液，润湿了男孩的嘴唇，其余的浊液被翻滚的流质吸收了，没有留下一丝痕迹。

Carlton眨了眨眼，这才回过神，他的脸色涨得通红，Riot的下一个举动打断了他想要说的话，他被高大的怪物翻了个，按在了镜子前面。他跪在洗手台上，从镜子中能看见Riot可怖的獠牙开阖着，像是下一秒就会咬掉他的头颅。

Riot舔着Carlton的发红的耳尖，指爪抚摸着男孩介于少年与青年之间的柔韧身体，带出一连串细小的电流。更多的流质顺着男孩精瘦的后脊涌动到臀缝，几根触须挤在男孩的腿间，玩弄着刚刚射过的性器，几根触须则啃咬着细嫩的大腿内侧，留下一个个青紫的痕迹。Carlton撑着镜子，双腿痉挛，他无法抑制对接下来的事情的恐惧，他惊慌地睁大焦糖色的双眼，湿透的睫毛颤抖着，声音里带上了哭腔：“求你了，不要——”

揉弄穴口的触须短暂地停顿了一下，Riot低狺道：“你太吵了。”流质不再进行勉强还算温和的抚慰，它们直接凝结成一根格外粗壮的触腕。Riot双手握住男孩的臀瓣，贯穿进还未完全开拓的后穴里，像是热刀切进黄油块，男孩的身体无法抵抗这暴力的侵犯。

“停下——不……”强烈的痛楚毫不留情地击碎了男孩的希望，Carlton猛地扑在镜子上，张着嘴连叫都叫不出来，抠住镜面的手指用力到几乎发白，他耸动疼痛的膝盖想要逃离绝境，可是前后都无路可退。

Carlton喘着气，额头顶着已经被体温焐热的镜面，泪水从眼眶中掉了下来，被攀在脖颈上的触肢擦去。瑟瑟发抖的男孩毕竟还算聪明，他似乎明白了自己被粗暴对待的缘由，他不再说着无用的拒绝，只是转头，虚弱地哀求道：“疼，Riot，轻一点……”

“别吵。”后方的侵略者扳过Carlton的头，在男孩嘴唇上狠狠咬了一口，而后湿润的舌尖舔润上沁出的血珠，他们交换了一个浸满血味的“啃咬”，含不住的唾液从男孩嘴角滑落，让一切变得更加潮湿。

Riot捏住男孩臀肉的手指融化进人类的身体里，他熟门熟路地开始撩拨能带给人类愉悦快感的神经丛。Carlton呼吸一滞，后方极致的痛苦几乎没有间隔地转化成了猛烈的愉悦，那冲淡了疼痛，如同热水化开盐粒。触肢在绞紧的肉壁中抽送着，反复地研磨那一片隐秘的皱襞，陌生的快感让精力旺盛的青春期男孩快速的度过不应期，他又硬了。Carlton发出受不住的呜咽，尾音还没发完，就消散在空中。他全身绷紧，脚趾蜷缩，抓挠镜子的动作像是在发泄体内到处冲撞的激烈愉悦。

Riot让更多的流质蔓延上Carlton的身体，玩弄对方的敏感之处，逼出男孩更多破碎的低吟。他将Carlton托住膝弯抱了起来，在镜子面前摆成双腿大开的姿势，少年人只在触肢更深地顶进去时无力地动了动手指，他垂着眼睛，还没找回自己的呼吸，耳边响起的声音无法唤回他的神智，所以Riot用指爪钳住他的下颌，让泪眼朦胧的Carlton看向镜子里的自己：Carlton哭泣着，乱糟糟的额发沾湿在额角，湿漉漉的脸颊泛着不自然的酡红，他蹙着眉，像是痛苦又像是欢愉，红肿的嘴唇上还留有几个渗血牙印。他的身体遍布着红肿青紫的痕迹，乳头更是被蹂躏得胀大一倍，四肢和躯干缠绕着水银色的触须，勃起的下身陷入触须们蠕动着的巢穴，湿泞的穴口勉力咬着庞大的触腕，在来回的抽插中挤出泡沫。蜜糖色的人类肉体和金属色的冷硬触手造成了怪异的反差，又是出乎意料的色情。

“真美。”

Riot将男孩瘫软的双腿分得更开，他重重地捣进去，一下又一下，Carlton平坦的下腹部被恶意地撑出可怖的凸起，活像是有什么生物将从他的身体里破体而出。Carlton被灭顶的快感冲击得头昏脑涨，仰着脖子发出呛咳般的哽咽，他眼神涣散，双腿痉挛，从腰部到双膝的部位爽得几乎麻痹，他以为自己是崩溃地哭叫起来，但其实那只是稍大一点儿的抽泣。

Riot看着镜子上被Carlton溅上的稀薄的体液，复又低头，舔了舔男孩湿红的眼角。

由于时间节点的限制，Riot只能按着他年少的宿主做上一夜，在Carlton射第三次的时候，他抱着Carlton从逼仄的洗手间换到了有大床的休息室（随便从某段记忆里模拟出来的地点）。少年人没有经验，不像年长一点的Carlton那样能很快领会到自己的意思，直到Riot将他操到失禁，他才清楚一点：绝对不要对Riot说“不”。

Riot抚摸着Carlton瘫软的身体，后者因为抚触而本能地颤抖着，像是一块甜蜜的焦糖布丁。共生体君主没看完Carlton这一夜发生过的事情，但他很自信，曾经的Carlton绝对无法体会到这种极致的愉悦。

意识空间发生的事情只留存于记忆，而Riot在Carlton的脑袋里创造了另外一条完整的、有共生体君主存在的时间线，算是真实，也算是虚幻。

从宿主的大脑中抽离出来也不过是后半夜，Riot抚摸着熟睡的Carlton，流体在人类柔软的皮肤上游动着，肆意蔓延，温凉的抚触扫过Carlton周身遍布的、共生体君主留下的痕迹。

水银色触肢拂动着红肿还没褪去的乳尖，路过双腿间软垂的性器，几只触须轻柔地啜吸着细嫩的会阴和囊袋，细长光滑的触须揉弄着刚刚经历过激烈交合的后穴。

无处不在的快感引得Carlton呼吸逐渐急促起来，他动了动身体，处于半醒状态的人类连眼睛也没有睁开，只是含糊地开口：“Riot……明、明天，好不好……”

“不许动。”Riot轻声命令道，他没有完全唤醒他的宿主，但也没有停止那些温和的抚摸。微弱的愉悦搞乱Carlton的脑子，但他很听话地停止挣动，任Riot将细微但不容忽视的快感灌输进他的血液，热水似的流遍全身。

青年蹙着眉头，微张着嘴唇细细的喘息，在Riot将他带上高潮的时候才松开拧紧的眉头，他放松下来，陷入了更深的睡眠。

外星君主凝结的头部凑近了Carlton泛红的脸颊，他仔仔细细地端详了一遍人类的面容，手爪撩动对方的额发，Riot低声重复了一遍：“真美。”

——TBC——  
*少卡炒鸡美味wwww，我没找到更年轻点的鹿兹的照片2333，反正就是更可爱的卡总啦XD~  
*Max：Maxwell (Max) Taylor  
*鹿兹说过暴乱是所有人的噩梦，不过现在是卡总的春梦啦2333~

下一章是卡总的暴暴浴www~有想继续看的小伙伴就点个赞留个评论吧~  
剧情将近，我有点恐慌，感觉会被打2333~


	18. Chapter 18

注意：没有科学，浴缸play，GC限制，眼球舐

18、

外界依然在关注生命基金会的丑闻，作为第一个曝光此事的王牌记者Eddie Brock奋斗在一线，他和Carlton的团队隔空打着嘴仗，只不过Eddie在助理甩出了几个旧的视频链接后遭到了质疑，那是几个月前路人拍摄到他在大闹餐厅的视频。

助理认为“Mr.Brock采访Mr.Drake失败后失业，他趁着生命基金会被袭击一片混乱的时候提出了这个可怕的指控，他收集的证据来源不明，但Mr.Drake明显受到中伤。我们可以看到，关于Mr.Brock先生的不雅视频并不是伪造的，它们由多个不同的人上传，一开始也没有收到外界的关注。我想Mr.Brock应该解释一下他不合常理的行为，他当时是不是意识清醒，能对自己所说的话负责？以及，他是否能一直保持清醒的认知。”助理言语间的暗示他嗑药的含义，让Eddie在看到采访之后气得掀桌。

不过，这对养伤中的Carlton来说没什么影响，虽然他并非对外界的事情一无所知。Carlton并不在意因为自己而陷入麻烦的记者，而且，他付了那么多工资给自己的公关团队，也不是为了摆着好看的。

官方的通报结果已经出来，Carlton从旧金山街头的连环爆炸案，以及火箭发射台出现的事故中摘了出来，甚至转为了受害者，接下来的调查与他关系不大。出于人道主义原则，Carlton还负担了一部分赔偿给无辜的路人，这又为他赚取了一些好的风评。

结束了一天的工作，Carlton将桌上的文件分门别类放好，他很没形象的伸了个懒腰，手不自觉地摸了摸心口。今天一整天Riot都很安静，外星君主难得没有彰显自己的存在，也不知道神游到哪里去了。虽然Carlton不知道具体缘由，可他对自己能够不被打断地完成预定计划，还是颇感欣慰。

只是，脑袋里少了那低沉的嗓音，Carlton总觉得有点不自在。果然，习惯是很可怕的东西。

吃过一餐普通的晚饭，休息完毕后的Carlton走进浴室，他的别墅装修风格整体十分简洁，只有卧房那张符合人体工程学的大床，和浴室里具有多种功能的巨大浴缸（或者称为浴池）算得上奢侈，它们是按照Carlton的要求特意定制的。可惜，Carlton住的最多的是研究院旁边的单人公寓，彻底放松度假的日子少之又少，毕竟科学从来不会休息。

如果有条件享受，人类精英还是不会亏待自己的。

Carlton做了基础的清洁，而后他从置物柜里拿出了几颗浴球放在浴池的出水口处，当热水击打在白色小球们的表面上时，他听到了连绵不断的细小的炸裂声。碳酸氢钠、碳酸氢二钠、酒石酸与水发生了奇妙的化学反应，碳酸气体使得绵密的泡沫在浴缸里堆积了起来。乳木果、蓝感菊和鼠尾草清淡的草木香气混合着牛奶淡淡的甜味儿，随着蒸腾的热气充盈在整个空间里，令人心旷神怡。

每隔几分钟，Carlton就伸出手，将浮在水面上的泡泡均匀地拨开，他耐心地做着这一重复的工作，像是在做个什么足以改变人类生活的化学实验。水面被奶白色的泡泡遮掩住了，Carlton看不见自己的倒影——他经常从各种能够反光的物件家具中看到Riot的身影，有时候这种无意间的“对视”像是外星君主将要出现预兆，之后通常伴随着一些令Carlton羞耻万分的生命活动——未知让他有一点点紧张。有意无意地，他没有撩开泡泡去看水面。注水的时间比他预计的要快一点，等到泡泡盛满了四分之三的浴缸，Carlton关上水喉站了起来，他解开浴袍，搭在一旁的栏杆上。

Carlton用一种舒服的姿势坐进那团洁白温热的云朵里，他头部靠在浴枕上，宽大的浴池足够他舒展自己的肢体。温度恰到好处的热水舒缓着他因长时间保持坐姿而僵硬的肌肉，细腻的气泡破裂时产生的机械力遍布全身，Carlton不由得长舒了一口气，感觉浑身都轻松了一些。

他撩着泡沫，手指滑过身体上凹凸不平的疤痕，以及一直消不下去的淤紫痕迹，他没有疼痛的感觉，也没有什么别的想法。

温凉的触感最先是从腹部出现的，Carlton在察觉到那阵儿与热水完全不同的温度时本能地浑身一震，他垂下了眼睛，知道自己额外的休憩时间结束了。他脑袋里响起了Riot低沉的声音：「你现在很美味。」热水帮助人类身体的血液循环，增加人体内β－内啡肽、胃泌素及胰岛素的释放，还可兴奋迷走神经*，现在的Carlton皮肤红润，血液甜美，香气四溢得让Riot食欲大增。

Carlton没有回答，Riot也不是想要得到人类的回应。几支细小的触须在Carlton体表蔓延，共生体操纵拨弄着Carlton体内的神经束，熟悉的热流逐渐从下腹辐射开来，Carlton习惯性地微曲起双腿，小口喘息了一下，在Riot抚摸到他后颈被泡沫打湿的发尾时，青年忽然想到，他去赴约前应该先理个发。

这个念头一出现，Carlton就知道要糟，Riot最讨厌自己在过程中分心，他还没开口解释，凭空出现的力量就拽着他的腿将他拖出安全防护区。Carlton在慌乱中呛了口水，水流漫过耳朵的时候他紧闭起眼睛，本能地憋着气。他胡乱挥舞手臂想要找到依托，可惜所有的动作都被共生体化为乌有，他被Riot牢牢按在了浴缸底部，背部僵直的躺在光滑微凉的表面，动弹不得。人类的耳膜被回荡的涟漪冲击得生疼，Carlton能听到的只有自己的心跳，血液冲上大脑的嗡鸣在颅腔回响，缺失氧气的刺激使他头昏脑涨，意识混乱。

在漫长的一分钟过后，Carlton忍不住开始呼吸，他以为会水流会蛮横地灌进鼻腔，充斥肺叶，自己就要面目丑陋的溺死在浴缸中，然后，他有些震惊的发现什么也没有发生。灭顶的痛苦消失了，人类忍不住大口喘气，他汲取的依旧是空气，Carlton试探着睁开眼睛，纷乱的白色泡沫晃动在他的眼前，咫尺之隔的水面将世界分割成两个部分，几颗气泡从他的口鼻处溢出，奔向高处，和泡沫融在一块儿。青年鸦黑的微长额发在水流的抚慰中微微擦过他的额角，仿佛他本来就是生长于水中的*。

「愚蠢。」Riot的嗤笑了一声，从Carlton胸口涌动出的流质凝结成了共生体君主的身躯，他特意缩小了一号，模拟成比Carlton稍微高壮一点的成年男人的体型，感谢浴缸昂贵的价格，即使额外加了一个使用者也不嫌拥挤。乳白泡沫溢了出来，在淅沥沥的水声中，Riot金属色的触肢化为手臂，将人类的身躯锁在他的怀里，Riot湿黏的舌头舔着Carlton泛红的脸颊，金属色的流体逐渐占满了浴缸。

人类仰躺在浴缸里，深陷在由Riot的无限流体构成的液态中，比之前泡泡浴更舒适的力道传感至全身，覆盖物遮蔽人类的每一片肌肤上，拟态模拟着吮吸、抚摸或者舔吻的触感。愉悦的电流流窜至四肢百骸，而被强力钳制住的人类唯一能做的就是紧紧抠住白瓷湿滑的表面。他像是泡在一汪汞液里，而掌管金属沼泽的共生体撑在他的上方，让他无法从泥淖中挣脱出来。很快，触须从人类的手臂上攀附过来，它们抓住了Carlton的手，将胆敢逃离的肢体拽回流质里，人类无意识的挣动在金属水液中荡出了一圈圈起伏的涟漪。金属色的触须涌了过来，它们渗进人类僵直的手指之中，Carlton被完全地溺在流质里。

流质在浴缸中翻腾着，Carlton吃力的摇晃着身体，除了乳头、侧腰和大腿内侧等等这些常规的性感带，他的其他有感之处也被Riot细致的照顾着，在皮肤上撩出细碎的火花，那些细小的触须甚至连人类的指缝都不放过。有生命的流体倒灌进人类下身的两个孔洞，细长的触须在狭窄尿道间来回震动，后方的流质也不甘示弱地膨胀起来，反复研磨着敏感点。它们蔓延得太深了，巨大而诡异的快感引发了Carlton抑制不住的呻吟，他难耐地踢蹬了一下，但包裹住他的流质吸收了他的所有力道。

“Riot……”Carlton哀求地仰头看向伏在他身上的共生体君主，后穴的满涨感已然撑到了极致，然而侵略还在继续深入，仿佛永无止歇。流质的温度是凉的，产生的感觉却是如此火热，痛楚让Carlton的肌肉痉挛起来，收缩抽动的肉壁在入侵者看来亦是恬不知耻的渴求，Riot微微抽出一点，在Carlton断续地喘气中又突然捅得更深。

Carlton猛地睁大眼睛，像被电击了一样弹了一下腰，他喉头溢出微弱的呻吟，嘴唇微张，引得Riot忍不住低头给了他一个亲吻，湿滑的外星舌头遍扫过人类的口腔内壁，搅动搜刮出更多甜蜜的津液，这不是安抚，而是换了阵地的侵占。

滑腻的流质顺着舌根滑入喉管，颈部的流淌感是轻微却不容忽视的怪异。Carlton半阖着眼，应激性的眼泪不住地滴落，在泛红的眼角流下一道道湿痕。流质翻涌着，过量的感官让Carlton浑身发抖，痛楚和愉悦分不真切。Riot感受到Carlton肌理美妙的震动，品尝着人类满溢的汁水，他还是感觉到饥饿，他需要更多。

覆在表面的流质翻腾起来，一开始严丝合缝的包裹换了方式，Riot将这个渗透的过程做得很慢，Carlton感觉到了一阵难以言喻的触感，他能想象共生体的流质从自己的皮肤上析出来，又渗回去，它们来回穿梭于那层薄薄的表层组织，如同是他周身的每个毛孔都被不留情面的侵犯，这几乎令Carlton毛骨悚然。

Carlton呜咽起来，共生体君主堪称暴虐的征伐让人类无所适从，Riot限制他的力量减轻了一两分，这使得Carlton下意识地伸臂，他想抓住什么来缓解身体内部堆积不消的可怖快感，但他唯一能够得着的只有柔软的流体，它们像真正的液体般从人类指缝中溜走，无处不在，却无法被掌握。Riot是故意的，他能够调节自身流体的密度，却不肯给将被快感溺死的人类伸出援手。

Carlton肿胀的性器颤颤巍巍的随着Riot大力抽插晃动着，囊袋收缩，会阴微涨，强烈的欲望回荡在整个下腹，然而堵得严严实实的铃口连一滴精水都无法溢出，他根本无法释放。下身几乎麻木的Carlton忍耐不住地小幅度扭动着腰，肌肉在极度的紧绷中不住的战栗，他哽咽着，在被触须强势揉按着后穴腺体时崩溃地哭叫起来：“Riot、please……让我……”细弱的尾音高高吊在空中，他不敢拒绝，只能啜泣着求饶，然而祈求和挣扎一样，只能惹起共生体君主更深沉的施虐欲。

粗暴的捣弄直直深入腹腔，Carlton噎住喉咙般哽住了声音，他急促地喘息着，胸膛像拉动的风箱般大幅度起伏，巨大的快感浪潮重复拍打在他的下腹，几乎要撞碎他的理智。不知过了多久，塞在尿道里的触须蠕动着变得细小，它依然存在，却不再那么严实，白浊的精水终于找到了突破口，争先恐后的从那狭小的缝隙溢了出来。一滴、一滴、一滴，被强行拉长的快感源源不断，人类忍不住屏住呼吸，他双颊病态的潮红变得更深，浑身也痉挛起来。拟态手掌出现在人类掌心，Carlton几乎没有犹豫就将它抓得紧紧的，像是能从中汲取力量。

当最后一滴白浊流出来，融进金属流质里，Carlton全身气劲都泄得干干净净，他虚脱一般瘫软了下来，连一根手指都动不了。这远不是结束，埋在Carlton后穴的触手再次蹂躏起那枚被玩得红肿的腺体上，Carlton张了张嘴，他说不出话，只能用意识无助地哀求：「Riot，求你了……」

两次过于接近的高潮让Carlton精疲力竭，他射不出什么东西，只是低喘着蜷起脚趾，因干性高潮的快感而瑟瑟发抖。

人体躯干内部的流质活跃了起来，Carlton肚腹处出现了肉眼可见的凸起，他知道那是Riot作祟。Carlton迷迷糊糊的吞咽了一下，他感觉胃部有点涨，像是吃多了时沉甸甸的感受，他不知道是Riot释放的体液，或者就是对方的触肢，这对他来说没有差别，那都是Riot。如今，他所吃的所有食物都会被Riot直接吸收，分解成能量，他几乎是个无底洞，消化道已经失去了原本的作用。现在，他的内脏被Riot开发出了根本不可能的作用，它们被触肢肆意侵占，几乎成了另类的性器，他的一切都沦为了共生体的食物和玩物。

莫名袭来的委屈和无助使得Carlton止不住眼泪，似乎察觉到人类的情感，共生体狰狞的面庞凑近了一些，他掐住人类的下颌，端详了一下Carlton仅剩的那颗明亮潮湿的瞳仁，接着利齿间猩红长舌舔上Carlton湿透的眼角：「别这样哭。」

人类迟钝地意识没有领会对方的意思，他只是因为Riot命令的口吻而顺从地点头，然后他发觉自己的眼皮无法合拢，他眼前一黑，一丝温凉和黏滑的压迫触感占领了他的视觉器官。Riot下意识的消解了舌面原本的倒刺，猩红的长舌变得光滑细腻，舔舐的动作不会伤到Carlton的眼睛，而且他也不想对方因为疼痛而挣扎。共生体用舌尖轻扫着人类最为灵性的器官，他盯上这颗美味的“浆果”好久了，浅尝辄止并不能满足他的食欲，只是他听到了身下人类脑海里翻飞着的对于未知的恐惧，感受对方按捺着挣扎的欲望而僵直的肌肉，有点儿犹豫。

「我想把它吃掉。」Riot低沉的声音在人类脑海里响起。

“……”闻言，Carlton打了个哆嗦，他不知道这是Riot的商量，抑或是宣告，他只是颤着嘴唇，轻声道，“你想做什么都可以……”

Riot看穿了人类巨大的恐慌和疼痛的幻想，但Carlton确实是真心的，即使Carlton自己也不能确定，之后Riot是否会修复他，或者说，自己会不会在某一次的交合里，像任何一块肉排一样被吃的一点也不剩，整个消失在地球上。人类本能的求生欲让Carlton的精神刺痛而紧绷，Carlton会在任何时候满足Riot的食欲，可他永远也不能毫无芥蒂的习惯这一点。

Riot心下涌动着奇怪的情绪，他复又舔了舔那颗口感柔软的湿润器官，锐利的牙尖在人类眼眶处若有似无的搔刮，Carlton抖得更厉害了，人类发出受伤的小动物般脆弱的低呜。共生体君主不由得想着，还是下一次吧。他揽过因为过度紧张而情欲消散、四肢发冷的宿主，更深的操弄他，Riot专注于令他的人类变得舒服，这样Carlton大脑产生的内啡肽和多巴胺还能稍微慰藉一下共生体君主的遗憾。

过量的快感让Carlton喘不过气，快感铺天盖地而来，他从内至外都在被Riot占领着，这种痛苦的欢愉没有尽头。

「我要死了……」Carlton身不由己的被肆意玩弄，他意识涣散，眼睛里只能看见迷幻的白光，脑海里模模糊糊地盘旋着这个念头。

「不可能，」Riot紧紧地拥住他的宿主，想要将所有的自己都挤进人类柔软炙热的身体，几个大力的抽插令Carlton小声地哭叫起来，Riot几乎是直接操弄他的灵魂，「你的生命、身体、情绪、感受，都是属于我的。」

等到结束后，Carlton陷入了短暂的昏迷，不知道自己身在何处，直到他苏醒时才察觉到他们换了地方。Carlton浑身酸疼，四肢大开地躺在柔软的大床上，体表依然遍布着金属色的触肢。人类无力的哼鸣着，Riot悬立在他的面前，他茫然地看见Riot手指变成了尖锐的刀锋。

Riot的触肢将人类摆弄成靠坐的姿势，全幅控制着Carlton的动作。共生体一把揪住人类的头发，迫得对方仰头，闪着危险光芒的刃尖贴近人类的皮肤，Carlton感受到让他汗毛倒数的凉意，可是他依然定在原地。Carlton无力动弹，也无意挣扎，他温顺地抬头，任他的共生体持刀接近，像一只温顺的、引颈就戮的鹿。

“我不许有人碰你。”共生体眯起惨白的视器，直视着人类凝视自己的湿润棕瞳，他毫不怜惜地扯起Carlton的头发，无视对方吃痛的瑟缩，刀刃削落Carlton的一握发丝，碎发被翻滚的流质吸收干净。

Riot并不担心齐整的问题，他能控制Carlton头发的生长，削歪了大不了再让头发长得长点，他再修剪一下就好。

一时间，卧房只有发丝除落的沙沙声，等到Riot满意的端详着他的作品时，Carlton已经靠着流质上睡着了。共生体刚要发怒，又似乎想到了什么，他看着自己安睡的宿主，没有强行唤醒他。人类被剪短的发丝突然疯长起来，柔亮的发丝像是瀑布一样顺着Carlton线条圆润的肩膀流泻下来，鸦黑长发流过Carlton锁骨的凹陷，覆过单薄的胸膛，在发丝的遮掩下，蜜色的肌肤遍布的、被玩弄得斑驳的颜色隐隐约约透露出来，这比彻底的暴露还要色情。

累极了的Carlton沉睡着，呼吸均匀，面容平静，他的手指松松地圈着一根流质，放松了这些天一直皱紧的眉头。

共生体君主撩了一下遮挡着人类面孔的头发，圆滑的手指触碰着对方的眉心来回摩挲，奇异的情绪减弱了他被忽视的愤怒，他不知道那是什么。

——TBC——  
小剧场：  
暴：我给你剪头发，你感动吗~（挥舞着大刀）  
卡：不敢动，不敢动。（内心OS：你这一刀下去，我可能会死x）

*来自百度百科“泡泡浴”条  
*共生体可以在水下呼吸，私设为可以直接摄取水中的氧气供给宿主。  
*暴暴浴灵感来自鹿兹的MV《Post 9/11 Blues》，如图~大概就是  
鹿兹：洗澡真开心，笑嘻嘻~  
卡总：笑不出来.jpg←这样2333~

这章有点爆字数了，想要继续看的小伙伴请多多点赞，留言回复吧~  
下章开始是我超想写的梗！！希望不要被打x

Although I don't know much English, I can read English replies. I would be very happy if readers could reply to me.Thank you for your reading~


	19. Chapter 19

19、

Carlton端着热巧克力的手抖了一下，杯里香甜的饮品差点儿洒了出来，但是“身经百战”的Dr.Drake毕竟已经习惯了共生体首领的突然袭击。Carlton正准备放下水杯，水银色的触须已然从他手腕处凝结出来，流质延展开，将骨瓷杯连同里面剩余的热巧克力都一起包裹吞了下去——这下Carlton连杯子都不用放了。他察觉到了睡袍之下原本轻柔的抚触力道逐渐变大，几支触须圈住了Carlton的胸膛开始按压，人类知道那是Riot无声的催促，Carlton几不可闻地叹了一口气，走进了卧室。

Carlton刚一躺上床，Riot就凝结出了自己的整个身躯，健壮高大的共生体按住身下的人，他低下头，长舌舔过人类唇边残留的褐色甜汁，又反复地吮咬Carlton的唇瓣，直到那两瓣软肉红润得将要滴血才停。灵活的外星长舌滑入唇缝，纠缠住对方的舌头，粗粝的外星舌面摩擦着对方的舌苔，倒刺像把软刷似的舔过柔软的口腔内膜，有生命般的舌尖刮擦着人类的牙齿，而后抵在软腭上压入深处，Riot尝到了更多巧克力甜丝丝的味道。

「味道不错。」共生体喜欢巧克力，因为里面含有苯乙胺，人类的大脑在愉悦和欢欣时也会分泌这种物质，那么，Riot何必舍近求远，他只要让Carlton持续的快乐，就能吃到源源不断的美味。

Carlton本来还试图用舌头回应，但很快，由细到粗的长舌就将他的嘴塞得满满的，Riot释出的粘液滑进他的喉咙，咽不下的唾液夹杂着粘液溢出嘴角，在脸颊上流下晶亮的水迹，Carlton喉头滚动，发出了几声带着鼻音的呜咽。

Riot用舌头操弄着Carlton的喉咙，感受对方因为吞咽反射而箍紧的喉部肌肉，Carlton双手不自觉抓着Riot的肋侧，他微闭着眼，应激性的泪水自眼角滑落，他仰头努力放松自己，让Riot得以使用，也让那厚重的窒息感逐渐占领他的大脑。

长舌抽离的时候Carlton甚至还因为下颌酸痛而暂时无法合上嘴，他粗喘着，因为缺氧而头昏脑涨，唇角残余的刺痛让恍惚的Carlton下意识的摸了摸嘴唇，他不知道嘴里的血味是不是错觉，不过显然，这并不重要。

Riot猩红的舌轻扫着Carlton眼尾泛红的皮肤，Carlton的体液尝起来又是另外的口味，Riot有些拿不准自己更喜欢哪一个，所以，他需要更多的样本进行比较。

Carlton感觉嗓子火辣辣的发疼，不由得轻咳了几声，Riot撩开布料，几根触手从前襟钻了进去，Carlton小声喘了一声，条件反射一般后脑发紧，敏感的乳尖被拟态啃咬吮吸着，胸口怪异的酥痒让他无法克制地浑身发抖，Carlton想在触手撕开他的衣服之前自己脱下来，不过Riot似乎很享受将Carlton剥光的过程。

灵巧的触肢缠住他的四肢，另有几支金属色的触手拆解着人类蔽体的衣袍，让他像初生般赤裸，就像用餐刀切开一颗橙子的果皮，饱满甘甜的果肉既能够直接食用，又可以用来榨汁品尝。

“呜啊……”流质在Carlton周身游走，它们绳子似的圈住Carlton下腹勃起的底端，温凉的温度让人类打了个激灵，他轻喘着，不自觉动了动腰。分支上来的流质包裹住人类性器顶端，不断地吮吸着铃口溢出的前液，过量的快感从下腹窜了上来，燃烧一般的愉悦很快从胃里遍及全身，也不知道Riot又给他灌食了什么物质。细小的触须在后方并不深入的进出，带来令人想要抓挠的麻痒。被欲火烧得昏昏沉沉的Carlton无助地低吟，棕色的眼睛蒙上一层水光，他的皮肤泛红，周身的伤疤也绽出极为可口的色彩。

Riot微微直起身体，他居高临下的看着躺在床上还在发颤的人类，开口叫道：“Carlton。”

Carlton有点懵懂地看着Riot，过了几秒才意识到什么，他小声抽噎着偏过头，双腿曲起，用手搂住双膝向上推开，直到私密处被完全暴露在外星领主的眼前。明明不是第一次被Riot如此端详，但他依然感觉到羞耻。

人类蜜色的肉体微微颤抖着，袒露脆弱而致命的胸腹处是纯粹的臣服，Carlton大腿内侧和后臀的皮肤被触手咬得青紫斑驳，泛着水色的红润穴口随着主人的呼吸翕合着。

Riot金属色的流质凝结成了一根庞然大物，它被模拟得太好了，饱满圆钝的巨物上覆缠着狰狞的鲜红筋络，那些纹路还在不断的流动着。Riot抚摸着Carlton汗湿的额发，粗暴而直接的顶了进去，重重挤压着人类内部最为敏感的腺体。Carlton哽咽着，痛楚和快感交织着爆发，欲潮在他的大脑中肆虐，Carlton根本意识不到自己在Riot进入的那一刻就抽搐着高潮了，后方的蛮横的征伐让他呻吟着下意识蜷缩，又被触肢大力的展平四肢，人类因为Riot的顶动而断断续续地射精，仿佛连这都被Riot完全操控，稀疏的白浊溅在金属色流质中被完全吞噬，一丝痕迹也没有留下。

Carlton被他的共生体肆意掠夺、亵玩，人类失焦的眼睛茫然地盯着面前金属色的恍惚亮光，他张着嘴小口喘气，在过度的颠簸中，人类周身的肌肉都酸软无比，他浑身瘫软，双腿大敞，湿滑的体液交混着在抽插中飞溅，时不时因为被捣进深处而蜷着脚趾抽搐一下。

不知道过了多久，Carlton甚至已经无法在脑海里形成成型的思绪，Riot才模拟着交媾的流程将他的人类完完全全的灌满。他缓慢地抽离出来，刻意挤压着那一处皱襞，Carlton吃力地弹动了一下，他早已经硬不起来，下腹和大腿还在生理性的痉挛，合不拢的熟软后穴淌着汁水，Carlton甚至连调动肌肉去阻止这种失禁感都做不到。

在察觉到Carlton的想法后，Riot在Carlton的肠壁里直接凝结出了一根触手，它将还在抽动的肉壁严实地填满，Riot有意无意地在触手后端造了一个柔韧的结，正好压在被蹂躏得红肿的腺体上。Riot将呜咽着的Carlton整个抱在怀里，共生体翻了个身，肢体震动让猛烈的快感过电一样击中了Carlton，Carlton惊喘着又一次到达了干高潮。

Carlton趴伏在Riot的躯体上，人类的重量根本不值一提，但是Riot却觉得这样的压感让他十分愉快。

共生体圆钝的手爪穿过Carlton后脑毛茸茸的发丝，抚摸人类颈项后的微凸的骨节，顺着脊椎凹陷的线条一路向下逡巡，温凉的触感让Carlton双臂起了一层薄栗。被榨干力气的人类连一根手指也动不了了，他只要稍一动作，就会被圆钝的结碾压过敏感点，造成一波一波细碎难耐的愉悦，只能老老实实地趴在Riot怀中，Riot变本加厉地挤压揉弄着Carlton已经被混杂液体弄得湿滑的臀肉，在泛红的皮肤上留下淤红的指痕，逼出对方无力的啜泣。

Riot的舌头舔着Carlton酡红的脸侧，把那片皮肤润得湿漉漉的，外星君主想要在那上面留下更多自己的标记，而这似乎已经不限于单纯的食欲了。

脆弱的人类在温和的抚弄中昏昏欲睡，Carlton微睁着眼，意识飘忽，他看着半闭的窗帘，外面的天色明亮，还不到睡觉的时间。晕乎乎的人类正这么想着，忽然感到眼前一黑，金属色的流质蒙上了他的眼睛，像是个密闭的眼罩般将一切光亮遮蔽了起来。

「睡觉。」低沉生硬的语调从Carlton脑海中传来，在Carlton能够反应之前，他已经听话的闭上了眼睛。

他仍然被Riot的触肢塞得满满的，操弄得熟软的后穴温顺地含着那根安静下来的触肢，Riot的温度好像变高了一点，Carlton模模糊糊地想着，温暖让他微叹一声，在Carlton身体里的东西严丝合缝的熨帖着他，他们契合无比。

又是一天繁忙的工作，Carlton放下文件，端起了咖啡尝了一口，透过氤氲的热气，人类看到倒影在杯子里的Riot，他们隔着深褐色的液面对视着，这一杯饮料几乎像是童话故事里女巫的水井。Riot狭长的视器微微眯起，涟漪让外星君主的面目反复的扭曲和复原。

“唔……”Carlton哽了一声，Riot没有直接强势的出现，让他稍微有点儿希望，“明天、明天我还要出差。”他没有愚蠢到直接拒绝，只是在脑海里祈求共生体君主至少不要让他再次晕过去。

「我会修好你的。」Riot的语调微沉，这是个不容置疑的宣告和陈述。

金属色的流质从他的身周涌动出来，夹杂其中的赤红纹路鲜亮夺目，狂乱的触手潮水一般卷住了Carlton，Carlton甚至不是自己走进卧室的。

Riot愉悦地品尝着Carlton的一切。

“……是我们。”

——TBC——  
下一章可能有小伙伴们会觉得展开比较诡异，但是我确实是想了挺久的2333~  
最近在备考，所以没有时间码字，这章都是压缩出来的，这段时间估计都挺忙，很不好意思~  
还有想继续看的，请留个评论回复吧~


	20. Chapter 20

注意：穿环

20、

Carlton陷在床铺里，因为后方过度的快感而挺动腰身，他不由自主地仰头，微张着嘴唇呻吟，这引起了缠在他脖颈上那条水银色触肢的注意。触手逆流攀上人类湿漉漉的脸颊，温凉的流质凝成一束，它们撬开Carlton的唇瓣，不顾人类的承受力直直捅进喉咙深处。

“呜、呃——”Carlton本能的吞咽着，更多的泪水在他眨眼时滴落下来，因为重力而顺着鬓角流进了耳朵里。人类能感觉到微凉的垂坠物卡在喉咙间，那些有生命的触肢正不断地戳刺着咽部的软肉，让Carlton忍不住反呕。然而在喉咙肆虐的东西比他抗拒的本能要强力得多，Carlton只能不住地吞咽，或者说任喉部肌肉做出如同吞咽的颤抖。

Carlton很热，他浑身泛出潮红，窒息感逼得人类头昏脑涨，他从鼻腔里哼出了难受的鼻音，人类下意识地试图挣动，可惜他被Riot绑得紧紧的，坚不可摧的外星流质束缚着人类的肢体，Carlton只能无力地勾勾手指，时不时因为被捣进深处而费力的抽动一下。

Riot凑近了他甘美的人类，猩红的长舌缓缓舔过对方湿润的皮肤，柔韧的舌尖来回舔弄着Carlton脖颈上鼓动的青筋。Riot缓慢地舔过人类凹陷的骨窝，品尝着对方的汗水，那条与人类截然不同的外星舌头一直来到了Carlton的胸膛。流动的触手挤弄着Carlton蜜色的乳肉，Riot用灵巧的舌逗弄着两颗敏感的肉粒，粗粝的舌面研磨着早已硬挺起来的乳尖，他勾勒着乳晕的轮廓，紧接着是拟态毫不留情的吮吸和拉扯。那一对乳头被Riot蹂躏玩弄得几乎胀大一倍，鲜红欲滴，甚至连细小的乳孔都被吸得微微张开来。

「要被咬下来了……」被情欲搞乱了脑子的Carlton迷迷糊糊地想着，Riot自然听到了他宿主的念头，外星领主笑了一声，而后Carlton就在胸口处尖锐的疼痛中猛地绷紧了腰身，人类下意识地想要咬紧牙关，可是他在牙齿快要咬住口中触肢时反应了过来。人类不敢用力，含糊不清的呜咽声变得更加沙哑，他急促地呼吸着，被塞得满满的嘴让他一个字也吐不出来。

一根纤细银亮的触肢扎穿了人类的左边乳头，它自如地转了个圈，触须如同食尾蛇一样首尾相连着融合，银色支流与其余的流质分割断落，很快，那根触须固化成为一个小小的平滑圆环。外星君主没有修复人类这个微小的贯穿伤，他只是用舌头仔细地将Carlton乳头溢出的血珠舔舐干净，Riot吮吸着Carlton红肿的伤口，更多的流质在Carlton身上翻滚着覆盖，那具温热的身躯正在不住地颤抖。

当Riot抽出Carlton嘴里的触肢时，Carlton已经牙关酸软得合不上嘴，亮晶晶的唾液从唇瓣间满溢出来，流的一脖子都是，也许里面还混杂着Riot释出的成分不明的分泌液。人类浑身燥热，他偏过头，张着嘴无力地喘息，胸膛上下起伏着，带得那一枚新增的银饰隐隐闪着微光。

“喜欢吗，Carlton？”Riot纤长的利爪勾着那枚同色的银环上下拨弄着，外星君主虽然是询问的语调，但显然，他相当满意自己的作品。

“嗯……”Carlton声调微弱地应了一声，说不清是肯定还是否认，Carlton模糊地猜测到Riot可能是通过某个临时容器知道这种事的，这其中宣告所有物的意味不言而喻。在Riot不住的拨弄下，胸口尖锐的疼痛已经逐渐麻木了，这使得那奇异的麻痒触感愈加明显，仿佛浑身上下的感官都集中在Riot的指尖。

察觉到Carlton飘忽的思绪，Riot用流质缠紧了Carlton分开的双腿，钉进体内的庞然大物不满地增加存在感，它狂风骤雨一般开始了自己的征伐，被巨物撑平的肉壁在入侵物大力抽出时外翻出一点儿靡红的软肉，又被顶至深处时送回了原处。被击打得红肿的穴口可怜兮兮地咬着金属色刃柱，那圈脆弱的边缘腻着黏滑的泡沫，被挤出来的水液顺着臀尖滴滴答答地落入波浪般翻滚的流质里。

Carlton因为这饱胀到几乎要裂开的可怖感觉而毛骨悚然，他断断续续地喘息，早已射不出东西的阴茎软在双腿之间，它实在是不堪重负，只能颤颤巍巍地抖动着。Riot凝结出来，变了姿势，他搂住他的人类，让Carlton靠坐在自己的身上。因为姿势的变动，那根触腕进得更深，这逼出了Carlton更多语无伦次的啜泣。Riot用手爪圈住Carlton疲软的性器，挤压揉捏着那脆弱的器官，分流的触肢拟态啜吸着卵囊，将它们纳入了流质的包裹中。更多的水银色流淌到人类上身，强迫那枚已经成为无机个体的乳环与其共舞。

Riot将Carlton抱在怀里，他激烈的抽插，拟态触腕连绵不断地进攻人类体内隐秘的敏感点，Carlton哽咽着，下腹和大腿开始痉挛，快感像是电流从四肢百骸窜进大脑里，过于密集的愉悦让人类不知所措，他只能茫然地僵在那儿，被Riot翻来覆去的摆弄。

疲累的人类失去了控制的力气，他半阖着眼睛，纤长的睫毛盖住了涣散的琥珀色瞳仁。Carlton很累，他累坏了，但是他没办法，在随心所欲的外星暴君没有玩够（或者准许）之前，他甚至不可能昏过去。Carlton早就该知道，他只是个玩具而已，不被Riot玩得支离破碎就足够他庆幸的了，他不能再奢求更多了。

人类酡红的脸颊上覆着一层薄薄的水泽，不知道是泪水还是汗水，Carlton浑身痉挛着打颤，却只知道张着嘴喘息，他无法抵抗，无法拒绝，只是完全的服从，他的思维几乎不能运转。Riot咬着Carlton的肩膀，印下密密匝匝的渗血的齿痕。他捏住人类的下颌咬住对方的嘴唇，Carlton的舌头驯顺地同外星长舌交缠，发出黏糊糊的水声。

大量的液体灌进了Carlton的身体里，科学家一直没有搞明白那到底是什么物质，不过他也没办法思考这个，Carlton哽着声音感受着被水液冲击的感觉，他抽搐着，完全软在Riot怀里，受不住似的小幅度摇晃，Carlton迷茫地低着头看着自己被射得逐渐鼓胀起来的下腹，无法理解又发生了什么。

Riot将还未回神的人类整个人包裹起来，水银色流质遍扫着Carlton暖热的体表，感受着柔软肌理轻微的颤抖，吸收着那些美味的软汁。他没有吸收Carlton肚腹里的体液，现在还不是时候。

“就快了……”外星君主思考着将昏昏欲睡的人类抱紧了一些。但是不一会儿，Riot的表情慢慢地变得冷硬，他低下头，微微张开巨口，锋利的齿刃抵在人类纤细的脖颈之上。只需一口，他的宿主就会成为一块美味的肉排，他可以撕裂、咀嚼、吞咽，享受完整进食的快感。

Riot听着Carlton逐渐均匀起来的呼吸，一向果断的外星领主犹豫了。

宿主只是消耗品而已，他本不该这么优柔寡断。

Riot的流体缓慢地蠕动起来，他的手爪抚摸着人类伤痕累累的皮肤，而后袭上Carlton左乳被打上的印记。固化的流质不再是他的生物流体了，但是Riot却觉得那仍然是自己的一部分，平滑而坚硬的类金属物穿在人类的肉体上，反射出微弱的银光。

这个弱小的人类，用自己美味的血肉，铸成了一副镣铐，锁住了他。

翌日，Carlton在闹钟的尖叫中醒来，他依然感觉自己浑身酸软，但好在还没有动弹不得。至少，他还能够在飞机上补眠。

助理帮Carlton整理仪表的时候，Carlton有意无意地避开了胸口的位置，博士还有点担心Riot会因为他人的触碰而不满，可是外星君主一反常态地十分安静。

Carlton将搭乘私人飞机去参加一个会议，他知道，这是一趟不同寻常的旅程。

——TBC——

我回来了，好久没写文有些没手感，所以可能写的不太好_(:з」∠)_  
有想继续看的的可以留个评论，让我知道你还在追w~


	21. Chapter 21

注意：OOC！原创人物，没有科学，可能有点神逻辑，不要在意细节。

21、

Carlton的恢复情况让前来做身体检查的医生啧啧称奇，虽然这位青年博士依然体质虚弱，但是从检查报告上来看，Carlton已经不是那种随时可能因为心肺衰竭而断气的状态了，而且那一身可怖的烧伤疤痕同样愈合良好，所以，Carlton获准外出。他换好药，服下几颗药丸，Carlton便与随行人员一同登上客机。

想来Riot不会愿意待在真空罐里，所以Carlton早就嘱咐过需要对自己的私人飞机客舱做隔音改装，这价格花得还算值得，起飞时的噪声只让Riot感觉到一丝微弱的不舒服。Carlton对共生体的情况亦是十分了解，当他察觉到体内流质的躁动时，有些紧张地在脑袋里对Riot道歉，这是长途旅行必不可少的一环。

Carlton小心翼翼地说他们的便携冰箱里还装有食物，如果Riot需要，他能够随意取用。

这让Riot心情不错，反正那些不适也可以忍受，在休憩时补充了足够能量的共生体君主可没有那么脆弱。Riot从Carlton的皮肤上漫了出来，一支金属色的流质卷住了Carlton的手腕，更多的流质在衣服底下暧昧地抚摸着Carlton的皮肤，低沉的声响在人类大脑里响起：「随意取用？」毕竟在外星首领眼里，Carlton才是最美味的食物。

Carlton的手指抽动了一下，他克制地抿起了嘴唇，微微合上眼睛，按捺住本能的紧张，努力放松腰背，随着宽大柔软、能自动调节角度的沙发按摩床向后倒去。金属色的触肢缠绕着Carlton的手腕，另有几条支流束住人类细瘦的脚踝，它们自如地摆弄Carlton，活像是操控木偶的线。明明是坚硬粗粝的外形，但在人类脆弱单薄的皮肤上移动时却没有造成什么伤害，过载的感官让Carlton发出断续的哼鸣，他完全地陷入共生体微凉而坚实的怀抱中。

突然响起的门铃声让外星首领的动作停顿了一下，但他没在意，Riot捞起汗湿光裸的Carlton翻了个身，在他的人类绵软的低吟声中愈加粗野地动作着。持续不断的声音显示出门外人良好的耐心，Riot开始有些不耐，他分流出一支触手，想要去吞了那个令人烦躁的干扰者，短暂的停歇让Carlton勉强回过神。

“Riot……”Carlton因为呻吟而嘶哑的嗓音还带着一点点鼻音，他吞咽了一下，转移了Riot的注意，外星君主看不出情绪的面庞回转过来，Carlton略显恳求地开口，“我还有点事情需要安排。”

Riot眯起眼睛，一直盯得Carlton开始忐忑不安时才轻描淡写地回应了一声：“嗯。”他的大半流质变化为那些被撕碎了的衣裤，Carlton仍然有些担忧，他勉强伸手抓了一条毛毯遮盖住了自己，而Riot以缠在他身体上触肢一下过重的收紧作为回应。

得到老板的回应之后，那位穿着西装套裙和高跟鞋的棕长发女助理走了进来，她对此刻Carlton气喘吁吁、面红耳赤的怪异状态视若无睹，也没有询问她的上司为什么耽搁了这么久才开门。她只是将几份文件给了Carlton，而后与Carlton报备他要她所做的资料收集。

Carlton拿起一旁的水杯喝了一口，润了润喉才开口说道：“你做得很好，Helena。”那位被称为Helena的私人助理点了点头，她的目光没有在Carlton露出的布满红痕的手腕上停留一刻或是露出好奇的眼神，这让Riot挺满意的。

作为Carlton的得力下属，Helena Treece懂得有时候自己就是个工具人，只要做好本职工作就足够了，不要有一丝多余的僭越，这种自觉深得Carlton的欢心，所以她的职位越来越高，当然，薪水也越来越高。

Helena所做的是与舆论相关的工作，几乎算是Carlton对外的窗口，清楚如何让那些见不得光的研究不在公众眼前曝光。早在Carlton带领团队研究外星生物这一课题开始前，她就提出了好几十个与之相关的应急预案，这也是为什么在Carlton因为火箭爆炸的事故而沉寂时，生命基金会的事务依然井井有条，那些在大街上警察与共生体战斗的相关视频同样湮灭在网络中，没有在民众视野里激起一点儿水花。这间接的保护了Eddie Brock，否则王牌记者可能当天就会被FBI带走，或陷入无边无际的通缉中。

Helena是前任生命基金会安保队长Roland Treece的妹妹，她的哥哥死于几个月前与共生体相关的一次任务，而且还是身首异处，头颅至今没找到。虽然兄妹俩的关系十分淡漠，但好歹是血亲，又都在Dr.Drake的麾下，Helena该有的悲伤样子还是要做，何况她还能得到她无能哥哥的遗产，以及基金会内部的巨额保险。

Carlton拿起了资料，Riot看到了Carlton脑袋里那些思绪，这些资料是一些拥有、或即将拥有火箭的企业，以及个人，出现在材料里的人无一不是名利双收的成功者，Carlton也曾经是其中的一员。

这一种微妙的思虑使得Riot有点儿不舒服，一根金属色触肢从Carlton手腕上凝结了出来，它移动着卷须触碰了一下Carlton的脸，这个情景立刻让Helena面容紧张地后退了几步，显然她知道这根看起来如同无害树藤的东西，本体是多么可怕而强悍。Carlton微微笑着让女人离开，Riot也没有理会那块移动肉排略显慌乱的远离，微凉的流质涌动出来，共生体君主流动出了自己的面庞。

“Riot，”Carlton半靠在沙发床上，拿起那一沓资料轻轻地晃了晃，他的唇角微微扬起，朝着他的共生体露出了一个温和的微笑，“我知道，你能记住我脑袋里的所有东西。”

“Car……”这个名字还未出口的时候，Carlton用手指按下了按摩床旁边一个隐蔽的按钮，人类的脑袋里什么也没有想，这几乎是不可能的，因为人类在做什么事都会有一个下意识的思考，但是Riot确实没有捕捉到Carlton那一刻的思绪。

一阵巨大而尖锐的噪音突然响起，那是最让共生体难受的特殊频率，声波引起Riot的生物流体在Carlton身体里高频振动，共生关系拉扯着人类宿主的每一颗细胞。Carlton曾经所受到的烧灼感与之相比几乎不值一提，分子层面的痛苦令Carlton身体痉挛着哀嚎，他没有力气去挣扎，只是强撑着让自己不从沙发床上滚下来。

比起被攻击的痛苦，措手不及的Riot更感觉到荒谬和震惊，他没有想过Carlton会反抗自己，他在Carlton的脑子里咆哮着：「Carlton！你怎么敢——」在地球上的生活让Riot没那么惧怕声波，然而愈加高亢的噪音已然让Riot难以忍受，他强力地吸附着Carlton的身体，可是更多的流质从人类的毛孔中渗漏出来，这种高频噪音显然是针对共生体的，机舱隔音的空间让声波的回荡叠加出恐怖的效果，Riot甚至没法控制自己柔化他的生物流质，那些尖锐的流质将Carlton割得鲜血淋漓。从Carlton身上探出的狂乱的触手抽打着四周，掀出了客舱的碎屑，可是Riot不知道声音的源头在哪里。

「我计算过了，下方是个大城市……」人类说不出话，只能用凌乱的思绪传达意识，「对不起……很快，很快……」Riot的存在从来没有这么鲜明，人类恍惚地感觉内脏像是被放入了搅拌机里搅成浆汁。血液从Carlton体表渗出来，本来就很虚弱的Carlton开始因为痛苦变得安静，他双目充血，流出生理性的眼泪，耳孔因为巨响而渗血，人类颤抖而断续地呼吸，咳出一块深红的内脏组织，他的额头与脖颈都暴出青筋。此刻，Riot没法顾及他的宿主，而外星君主这样强行的寄生只能让几乎快被打碎的人类伤上加伤，Riot无法同时寄生、抵抗噪音以及修复宿主。

外界的噪音变得更加剧烈，暴怒的Riot草草修补了一下Carlton大出血的内脏，就从身体跳跃而出，他正准备砸裂这些攻击他的声音武器，再重新回到重伤的Carlton身上，客舱的一扇窗就突然无声无息地打开，高速飞行造成的压力差是可怕的，重回一团液态生命形态的Riot猝不及防地被气压吸了过去，纵然外星君主还想拉长流质抓住窗框，可是在他进入窗框范围的同时，那些记忆金属开始形变，他直直地撞进了异形的真空罐里，从飞机上坠落。

Riot看到的最后一眼，是Carlton不舍和抱歉的眼神，不舍？

急速的坠落中，Riot击打碎了真空罐，他寄生在一只信天翁身上，他操控着那只鸟儿振翅追赶，那只鸟已经飞到了一只海鸟能到达的极限，却无法依然追上，怒意勃发的Riot只能眼睁睁看着那架飞机载着他不听话的宿主，消失在蔚蓝的天空中。

一切就发生在电光石火间，当挡窗落下，客舱的重回平静时，Carlton坐在像是被龙卷风肆虐了一般的客舱里，虚弱的咳嗽着，他的耳朵里还回荡着嗡嗡的噪音，头痛欲裂。

又是门铃的音乐，Carlton连动也不想的，他的心里全是悲伤和绝望，疼痛的身体一阵一阵的发冷，纵然这是他计划好的一切，但是青年科学家只觉得自己像是一具被掏空的躯壳，他被自己的灵魂彻底的抛弃了。没有老板听到回应，但是Helena“哒哒”的高跟鞋声依然来到仰躺在沙发床上的Carlton的面前，一张全新的羊毛毯被披在伤痕累累的人类身上。

Helena从没见过自己自信的老板如此脆弱的样子，血迹和伤口倒还是其次，此刻的Carlton活像是一个失去了自己赖以为生的破碗的流浪汉，那双湿漉漉的棕瞳里几乎没有一丝光彩，如果不是他的胸膛还不时起伏一下，她几乎觉得这个人已经因为重伤而死了。

助理记得自己的职责，她拿出医疗包里的铁盒，熟练地将一管药剂注入Carlton的手背血管里。他们和奥斯本企业有过一个合作项目“Arachnis Project”*，项目中研制出的一款生物药剂，其中可再生性质对重伤失血的患者有不错的疗效。而后一个护士走了进来，她将沙发椅放平，对Carlton做了简单的清创。

“老板，你有点冒险了。”她清楚Carlton的身体状况，知道这个男人最好不要再受额外的刺激，这句话一说出口，她就觉得自己有点多嘴了，作为Dr.Drake的下属，她不应该置疑Carlton的计划。

“共生体的适应性很强，只要有条件，他们会进化得很快……”Carlton叹了口气，他看着舱顶，目光却似乎穿透了这一层铁皮，达到了遥远的虚空。

他计算过了，这声波武器对Riot确实有伤害，但是他能恢复过来，真空罐定时或遭到重击时都会开启，这个高度坠落的时间不长，即使共生体暴露在空气中也不会有什么大的损伤；而飞机下方是个大城市，对于Riot寻找宿主自然绰绰有余，那些拥有火箭的人员名单、可能会需要的人脉关系，Carlton也早就潜移默化地递给了Riot。想到宿主，Carlton内心一痛，他根本不想Riot去找别的宿主，虽然Carlton很有自知之明，他不是一个合格的宿主。

“我不会再将共生体送入实验室了……”Carlton知道客机的终点是哪里，从火箭发射台逃走的研究员们只要有一个嘴巴不言，那些得以伤害共生体的方法就会被军方知晓，他们研发的武器对共生体的损伤绝对是自己的百倍千倍，或许还会想要分解共生体，进行可编程的基因注射，他不能冒这个险。

那个男人所说的“太空计划”根本就是骗小孩的玩意，如若军方掌握了共生体的弱点，他们绝对会前去掠夺资源，美曰其名“消除地球的隐患”。隐患，人类才是地球最大的隐患。

Carlton不由自主地抚摸上胸口处Riot留下的那枚金属环，这是共生体君主给与他最后的标记。

“Riot……”

我是你的，你是自由的。

——TBC——

*Helena是那种经典的、反派身边跟着的、长直发齐刘海，精明强干女助理。每一个反派都要有的嘛2333~

*蛛形纲动物项目。

其实，这个“把暴暴丢下飞机”脑洞来源是我上次做MV，想找找暴暴的镜头（伪），然后去B站搜水银，看到了这个↓，于是这个念头在脑中盘旋，鉴于冲马桶太xxxx，感觉卡敢做他绝对死定了，于是，就被我魔改成这样了2333~

https://wx4.sinaimg.cn/mw690/9facf4e6gy1g4jelvum80j205t06hwf6.jpg

反正我要开始放飞自我了2333，没有逻辑和科学，有想继续看的的可以点个赞，留个评论嘛~下面几章可能没有肉了，希望不要凉的太快_(:з」∠)_~


	22. Chapter 22

注：原创人物，大量私设，没有科学，OOC！  
感谢@飞行者墓园 太太陪我梳理剧情，我明明只是写PWP为什么还要烦恼这个x

22、

他们在太平洋中的某个小岛降落，而Carlton需要“换乘”军方的专机，Helena不被允许跟随——飞机上已经配有专职医师。早就知道会这样的Carlton没有什么大的反应，他只是和迎接人员，荷枪实弹的迎接人员说，他还有几句话需要交代，再给他一点儿时间。

“Helena，”坐上轮椅的Carlton不太熟练地操纵着代步工具转了个圈，他面朝自己的私人助理微笑了一下，Carlton神态轻松，根本看不出他之前还处于崩溃绝望的状态，只是年轻人的声音略微有点儿沙哑含混，带着重伤的虚弱气音，“我建议你换一个工作。”

“我的辞职信和简历都放在你桌上了，老板。”Helena露出了一个职业化的笑容。

Carlton躺在床上，目光平静的看着医生将镇定剂输进他的血管，逐渐上涌的睡意令Carlton松了一口气，他松开了冰凉而麻木的手指。Riot的离去像是在Carlton身体上生生剜了一个大洞，鉴于他现在残破不堪的身体，或许不是像，而是事实。急救处理给了他足够的麻药，至少现在Carlton还不用因为肢体疼痛而呻吟惨叫，他只是觉得很冷。

当共生体寄生在他身上时，那一种奇妙的共生关系组成了思维链接，虽然Carlton不能逆向感知Riot的情绪和想法，但是他能感觉到Riot的“存在”。如今，这种微妙的存在感不见了，他重新变得孤独一人，胸腔里勃勃跳动的心脏，将血液泵向Carlton的全身，可是再也不会有奇异的抚慰感从身体里弥散开来，这令Carlton感觉到很沉重，重到难以忍受，像是在北冰洋中下沉着，永无止尽。

Carlton闭上眼睛，任黑暗缓慢地包裹住他的思想。也许我会做梦，Carlton有点儿飘忽地想，他的思维完全不在这架带着他驶向未知命运的飞机上，他此刻唯一的想做的，就是保存与Riot共同生活过的记忆*。

再一次睁眼，洁白的天花板映入眼帘，Carlton感觉到自己没那么虚弱了，那些特效药果然派上了用场。只是Carlton感到腹部一阵儿绞痛的空虚，想来他也昏睡了挺久，久到他的身体都开始抗议了。Carlton从病房醒来直接被Riot带走之后，就独自一人居住在别墅里，共生体没日没夜的使用他，但也会给他递送能量。Carlton吃喝食物更像是生命行为的惯性，以及出于外星领主观察人类的某种兴趣，那个时候他已经不怎么需要用进食的方式来摄取能量。

饥饿感熟悉而陌生，它提醒着Carlton自己已经从共生结合中脱离，他重新成为一个人类，渺小又脆弱的人类。Carlton抚摸到了胸口，手指蹭过乳尖上那一枚精致的银白圆环，按压和拉扯感联结着他抽痛的心脏。

Carlton在护工的帮助下换药，服药，清洁，而后Carlton吃了点儿流质食品，胃袋沉甸甸的饱足出现了一种微妙的倒错感，Carlton拿着勺子的手指动了一下。被整顿一新的Carlton任护士推着轮椅走出房门，他也没分出一丝精力去注意走廊上装备精良的巡逻人员。

护士离开并关上房门，办公室里的男人转过身来，褐色的眼睛微微下瞥，他在看到一副虚弱模样的Carlton时皱了皱眉，唇线抿成一条冷硬的线，他开口道：“Carlton。”这语调不像是个父亲对自己身受重伤的儿子的问候。

“Sir，”Carlton应了一声，他双手交握，放在腿上，“你把我带过来，肯定不是为了叙旧的。”

“把它交出来。”

“什么？”

“你知道的。”Chris将抽屉中的几张文件抽了出来，然后缓步走到轮椅旁边，递给了Carlton，Carlton几乎有点“受宠若惊”地接了过去。

不意外，上面记录的是Carlton所研究的共生体项目。用回形夹夹住的实验体尸体照片，空洞无神的眼睛直愣愣地盯着这一切的始作俑者。Carlton认出了这一位献身科学的先生的编号，他合上文件，很镇定地与端正地坐在皮椅里的Chris对视：“我知道自己在做什么，我研究这种生物不仅是为了国家，更是为了全人类。”

“是的，”Chris点了点头，表示赞同，“你做得很好，Carlton，现在把它交给我，那将发挥出它最大的价值。”

Chris仔细地观察着他的儿子，鹰隼般的双眼试图从绷带的间隙中看出些什么，高阶将领脸上的表情适时舒缓了一些：“国家会以你为荣，我也会的。”

“他离开了，”Carlton感觉有点恶心，他开口打断了Chris的话，“他不在我这。”

“不要隐瞒，Carlton，这对你没有好处。”年长者的语调低沉，“我知道你身体恢复的情况，按理来说，你不该在那样的爆炸冲击中存活。”

“旧金山警方这段时间也接到了许多失踪报警，”Chris思忖着说，“还有人宣称在街头看到了奇怪的生物袭击人。”

Carlton暗骂了一声不知道在哪里鬼混的王牌记者，但他面上仍然坦然：“我一直在家里，因为甚嚣尘上的谣言而焦头烂额，对外界的事情一无所知。”

“我了解你，Carlton……”Chris放缓了语速，却被Carlton嗤笑着打断：“哦，是吗？我们最近的一次见面是在几年前？在母亲的葬礼上吗？对了，在听证会，我都快忘记了还在那里见过你。”

“Carlton！”Chris心上翻涌着被违抗的怒气，他不留情面地呵斥道，“你做了什么你自己清楚，研究？笑话，那些都是没用的垃圾，还留下一大堆尾巴。”

Carlton冷眼看着他的生父，Chris对待他的态度同二十多年前都没什么两样，年轻人已经放弃了纠正这点，他开口道：“我还有一墙的奖杯呢，长官，如果我的研究是垃圾，那么全世界至少要多死几万人。”

“所以为了保护国民，我们需要优秀的战士，”Chris道，他回想到Carlton一开始因为寄生而急速自愈的体检报告舔了舔嘴唇，“我替你善后了多少回，终于，这次你终于干了件好事，你应该珍惜这次机会。”

“我不知道，”Carlton微微闭上眼睛，半晌，他开口道，“我不知道他去了哪里，他已经离开了……”

“废物！”Chris看着Carlton羸弱的样子摇了摇头，他失望地靠向椅背，低声感叹，“你还没有那些老家伙有用。”

Carlton闭口不答，他的左手习惯性地抚摸上右手无名指指根，那儿空空的，母亲的遗物，早就在火焰里同自己的血肉一同化为灰烬。

Chris用手指摩挲着嘴唇上浓密的胡茬，他沉默了一会儿，忽然站了起来，他走到Carlton的面前，从枪套中抽出手枪，冰凉的枪口抵在青年的眼前：“它在哪？”

“不知道。”Carlton直直地盯着深邃的黑色洞口，瞳孔略略缩进。

一声枪响。

高速的子弹掠过Carlton的面颊，灼热的气流在皮肤上燎出一道血痕，一个弹孔深深的钉在Carlton背后的墙上。没有骤然暴起的反击，也没有软弱无助的哀求，Chris看了一眼一动不动的亲生子，收起了枪。

Chris看向那双深棕色的眼睛，一层薄薄的硝烟还没消散，烟雾软化了他儿子男性的棱角，这让Chris忽然有些怀念，那也只有短短的一瞬：“也许，还不是完全没用。”

Chris年纪大了，下位者们虎视眈眈，他迫切需要做些什么成绩，证明自己依然是那个令人闻风丧胆的将军。他自言自语般地补充道：“那怪物寄生过你，你的身体里说不定会有些什么改变。”

Carlton知道Chris在说什么，但是他一点也不意外，他以前就曾暗暗的思索着，自己冷漠而无法共情的一面到底来源为何，现在看起来，他确实是这个男人的血脉。

Carlton笑了一声，他居然还对这个男人报以希望，确实是病床上的母亲给了他虚假的安慰。那时的母亲握着他的手，嘱咐他做一个善良的人，希望他做一个好人：“智慧必使你行善人的道，守义人的路。”*Carlton顺从地隐藏罪恶的一面，并冠以善良之名，过程无所谓，结果总是不错的，Carlton获得人们的交口称赞，也几乎忘却了自己的本性。

“耶稣心里深深地叹息，说：‘这世代为什么求神迹呢？我实在告诉你们，没有神迹给这世代看！’”*Carlton在被护工推走的时候低声说道。  
——TBC——  
*《毒液V1》里的台词，有改写。  
*《圣经·箴言》2:20  
*《圣经·马可福音》8:12

其实写得还挺开心的2333  
其实想写卡爸打断卡的膝盖，然后很失望他不会自愈，后来想想卡现在已经快狗带了，再给他点伤真的会狗带的，所以放弃了。  
有人想继续看就点个赞，留个评论吧，后面会发糖der~~


	23. Chapter 23

注意：大量二设，原创人物，OOC，这些以后我都不提醒了（。

23、

在离开了那间令人厌恶的办公室、感觉不到Chris的目光后，Carlton强撑着的一口气就泄了，他绷直的脊背不受控地撞在轮椅背上，整个人都有点萎靡起来。Carlton喉头发痒，他用手捂住嘴咳嗽了几下，感觉到掌心的粘腻触感。

失去了Riot的感觉很糟，伤势恶化得比想象中更快，纵然身体里的止痛剂还在兢兢业业地发挥作用，Carlton也开始感觉到胸腹处正隐隐作痛，他甚至快要习惯鼻腔内充斥着的血腥味了。重伤患者偏过头，对正推着自己前去不知名地点的护工笑了一下，青年齐整的白牙上猩红血迹触目惊心，吞咽进喉咙的血液黏住了他的嗓子，Carlton的声音哑得不成样，他轻声说道：“如果有医生就让他赶快过来吧，不然你们就只能得到我的尸体了。”

虽然尸体也挺有用，不过对于这种“研究”的话，自然还是活体更好，Carlton毫无作为实验品的自觉，他甚至还有闲心去想着自己会被用作什么用途。但是这具伤痕累累的身体拖了科学家的后腿，急匆匆的脚步声和呼叫声唤不起意识逐渐陷入迷蒙的Carlton的注意。

睁开双眼，Carlton看见了熟悉的白色天花板，他只看了一眼就闭上眼睛，男人太阳穴突突地跳动着，耳道里像是有一百个人在打鼓，他深呼吸了几下，才缓过那一阵激烈的头晕。

“醒了？”一个带着口罩的男医生，或者说男性研究员拿着记录板对着医疗器械，他察觉到这个虚弱的男人的动静，转头看向了Carlton。

Carlton瞟了一眼墙上的挂钟，意识到这一次是很短暂的昏迷，他嘴唇动了动，不过也只是在呼吸面罩上喘出一层白雾罢了。

“很荣幸见到你，Dr.Drake。”研究员取下了口罩，露出一张Carlton颇感陌生的脸。研究员似乎察觉到了Carlton的迷惑，他自我介绍道：“我是Allen，Allen Collins。”

“我对你的研究理论很感兴趣，就是关于人类进化的那一部分。”这个自称Allen的研究员拉开医疗床旁边的椅子自然地坐下来，顺手将记录板放在柜子上，他看上去像是在和同僚开研讨会，只是这位“同僚”还躺在医疗床上，浑身插着管子，而Allen浑然不觉这种情形有多么怪异，“人类进化的动机来源于欲望，体型、智慧、使用工具的方式，这一切都是为了获得更多的利益。漫长的进化中，人类拥有了比古时人类更为强大的智慧，只是很可惜，人类的智慧是不能遗传的，所以，我觉得其实肉体的力量更为重要。”

“你的存在，可以证明我的结论，”Allen兴致勃勃地说道，“只要破解了这种外星生物的遗传编码，运用在人体上，就能有更强大的战士，更多具有破坏力的战争，而战争正是人类之间获得利益的方式，这也同样会加速人类的进化。”

“……这颗濒临崩溃的星球，无法承载这样进化的代价。”Carlton一字一顿地说道。在科学家看来，当人类与共生体结合之后，体格和智慧都将产生质变，他们会跃迁式的进化成为更高层的生命体，没有病痛的折磨，也因为唯一的统治者具有压倒性的力量，混乱的争端终将平息，一切生命体都有着一致的目标，新生命可以暂缓对于地球贪婪无度的索取，让毁坏的一切得到更好平衡。Carlton没法长篇大论的辩论，恼人的晕眩感依然令他不适，不过显然，Allen也不是真正想要和他交流的。

“那有什么关系，”Allen站起身，拿过记录板，“无序和危险，才是最美的东西。”

Carlton听见房门打开的声音，又有人走了进来，有几个人声听起来像是他的曾经雇佣的科学家，Carlton皱了皱眉，却也不意外，如果不是有人泄密，他也不会躺在这里了。只是，他们一边反对着人体实验，一边却又为军方所用，无论原因为何，也足够令人发笑，所谓的原则，果然是只是因为违反它的筹码不够。

“……对，血液、脑脊液、淋巴液还需要进一步采集和化验，样品太少了，”Allen一点也不避讳就在旁边的Carlton，他和另外几个研究员建议道，“他现在的情况不太好，也无法进行手术，不能一次成功的话……”

Carlton在渐渐远去的语音中愈发昏沉，他醒了几次，又睡了几次，推车的震动和叮当作响的器械碰撞在他的意识中时隐时现。Carlton不知道时间过了多久，他宁愿一直沉醉在梦里，那是一个很长很长的梦，银亮的光华绚丽夺目，他仿佛在那儿与Riot共度了一生。

直到一阵尖锐的刺痛从胸口传来，Carlton猛地抽动一下，背后渗出冷汗，但他没有挪开哪怕半寸，束带紧紧地勒住了青年的身躯和四肢，限制了他的行动。

冰凉的药液刺激着他的前胸，疼痛让Carlton彻底的清醒了，他发现自己身处一间研究室里，Carlton环视四周，他四肢和腰部的束带将他平躺着固定在医疗床上。叮铃一声金属撞击的脆响让Carlton意识到刚才发生了什么，他用眼角余光看向托盘，银白色的金属环反射着无影灯的亮光。

“Dr.Drake，看不出来你还有这样的癖好。”Allen的声音透过口罩略显含糊，他没有使用工具剪断这枚装饰物，而是直接用手术刀切开了Carlton胸口的皮肉，研究员甚至连麻醉剂都没有打，因为也许麻药会影响体液内容物的检测。

Carlton自然察觉到自己的处境，他的第一个反应是庆幸，幸好对方没有试图破坏那枚圆环，否则这奇异的硬度可能会引起他们的注意，毕竟这是Riot留下的，它的构造异于地球上的任何金属。

医疗床被升起来，Carlton随之坐起，在Allen的示意下，一个护士走进来，电动器械的嗡嗡声中，Carlton深棕色的头发被剃了干净，身上其他部位的毛发也没能幸免。

备皮，是指手术的相应部位剃除毛发并进行体表清洁的手术准备，所以Carlton估计对方大概还要进行开颅。Carlton微闭起眼睛，他不可抑制地想起了Riot，外星君主可是恶狠狠地说过不许别人碰他的，青年心下有点儿苦涩。

“你为什么不害怕？”Allen看着镇定到不可思议的Carlton感到了困惑，他们都做过人体实验，Carlton自然清楚接下来会遇到什么，他甚至比一般的实验体要了解得更多，那么作为实验体，Carlton怎么会毫无触动。

Carlton也不知道自己为什么不害怕，可能是因为他已经死过一次了，也可能是因为他听够了那些绝望的嚎叫、疯狂的谩骂和恶毒的诅咒，在如刀的言语中，他得遭受比这更加悲惨的苦难才对。

他曾经想赌他的父亲对他还有一丝感情，可惜一败涂地，就像亚伯拉罕为了神献祭亲子以撒，亚伯拉罕还懂得用公羊来做燔祭，而Chris却是毫无顾忌，用他人血肉换得荣誉的方式倒是一脉相承。

Carlton闭上眼睛，像是没有听见Allen的询问，他只是抽动了一下手指，缓慢地开口念道：“我要求告当赞美的耶和华，这样，我必从仇敌手中被救出来。”*

被无视的研究员觉得有点丢脸，他听说过Dr.Drake喜爱引经据典的怪癖，只是不知道这位天才青年被开膛破肚的时候是否还能保持冷静，不流露出狼狈的哀嚎，Allen冷着眼看着Carlton，敛了脸上一直保持着的礼貌，他毫不客气地指示护士们开始做术前准备。

冰冷的液体从后方强迫性地灌入身体，Carlton忍着恶心和反胃感受着肚腹处剧烈的绞痛，他知道他会被反复冲洗，直到完全干净，在研究员眼前，他已经不是一个人了，只是一个物品，但那和Riot对他的使用感又截然不同。

曾有死亡的波浪环绕我，匪类的急流使我惊惧。*

Carlton被毫无遮蔽的疼痛和羞耻折腾得有些恍惚，他被什么人翻了过来，白晃晃的灯光刺激得他双眼潮湿。

阴间的绳索缠绕我，死亡的网罗临到我。*

布巾将Carlton从头到脚擦拭干净，冰冷的药剂从他的脖子旁的留置针中输入血管，Carlton完全丧失了力气。

我在急难中求告耶和华，向我的神呼求。 *

Carlton费力地睁眼，有点儿留恋的看着那个装着圆环的托盘，他被护工抬上另一架医疗床，坚不可摧的束带在他的手腕和脚踝处收紧，手术室银白色的金属门阻挡了Carlton模糊的视线。

他从殿中听了我的声音，我的呼求入了他的耳中。 *

跟在后面的Allen脚步一顿，他下意识地抬头看向房顶边角，红蓝双色的警报灯闪烁起来，尖利高亢的报警声响彻整个研究院。

——TBC——

*《圣经·撒母耳记下》22:4  
*《圣经·撒母耳记下》22:5-22:7

更新了，还有想继续看的小伙伴就点个赞，留个评论吧~  
感觉自己终于快能回归PWP的正轨了_(:з)∠)_~


	24. Chapter 24

注意：血/腥/暴/力，可能有令人不适的描写，吃吃吃，杀杀杀，突突突，炸炸炸。

24、

“喂、喂，你听得见吗？”一名身着白大褂的研究员正在打电话，对方的声音在几个断点声后变得有些古怪，还伴随着一些嘶嘶作响的电流杂音。研究员有些无奈，他徒劳地拍了拍手机，但也自知在做无用功，毕竟自己身处在太平洋的孤岛上，还能有信号就谢天谢地。

十几秒后，杂音突兀的停歇，不等研究员再说些什么，扭曲的声调突然集合成为一声低沉的咆哮：“他在哪？！——”

从听筒里传出的阵阵空洞的回音似乎从声音变成了实物，小小的通讯工具开始震荡，被吼得发懵的研究员还没明白发生了什么事情，握住的手机从他手中掉落，在即将落地的一瞬间，一缕粘稠的银白色从出音口出流淌出来，瞬间凝聚成一股洪流，它目的明确地涌向呆愣在原处的研究员：“什……”

那个茫然的人类仅仅只发出一个短暂的音节，就再也无法说话了。怪异的流体尽数灌进人类的身体，研究员因为巨大的痛苦而跌倒挣扎，但是很快就以扭曲的诡异姿势站立起来，他僵直在原地，无神的双眼涌动出一层银灰色的阴翳。半晌，研究员才推开门，朝外边走去。

一切重回安静，只有那部摔得裂屏的手机知道刚才发生了什么事情。*

回想那一日，Riot寄生的小鸟只能拍打着翅膀，眼睁睁看着飞机离去，知道自己无法追赶后，Riot立刻改变了计划，他朝下方的人去俯冲而去，去更换一个得以使用的临时容器。

Riot恶狠狠地咬着牙，第二次遭受背叛的感觉令Riot愤恨无比，但在这一段不停寻找线索的过程中，他本来暴怒的情绪逐渐变得冷静，或者说，外星君主将所有的情绪都压缩起来，只等待适合释放的一刻。

作为一名共生者，Riot主动或被动地学习到了各种在地球所需的技能，他整合了这些手段，从太多太多的人类或动物身上寄生、脱离，他没有停下自己追寻的脚步。Riot一刻也没有想过要放过那个胆敢忤逆自己的容器，或如Carlton所言去寄生其他“更为合适”的宿主。

不可能，Riot不允许Carlton逃离自己的掌心，那可是他的所有物。

越来越多的事实告诉Riot，Carlton没有想要主动离开自己，甚至此次共生剥离也不是Carlton自愿的，所以Riot还能勉强忍耐他宿主的小性子，但如果找到Carlton之后，对方不能给他一个很好的解释，那么Riot也不介意让Carlton知道什么是真正的“惩罚”。

Riot快速地翻过临时容器的记忆中，他看到了Carlton，虚弱且伤痕累累的宿主躺在医疗床上气息微弱，还被许多穿着白大褂的研究员翻来覆去的检查。外星君主感觉到那一阵磅礴的怒意翻滚上来，他泄愤一般，毫不留情地把在意识空间里尖叫的那个人类的精神摧毁，如同捏死一只蚂蚁。即使Riot脱离这副身体，这个人类也会是个脑死亡的植物人，何况Riot刚好还需要肉食来补充能量。

Riot奔跑着，沉重的脚步在研究院合金地面上踏出凹痕，脚步声回荡在空荡荡的走廊。Riot知道现在最需要的就是时间，他的首要目的是找到他的Carlton。

最先发现异常的是一名换班的巡逻员，那名荷枪实弹的士兵端起枪示警道：“Doctor，走廊里禁止奔跑！”

而Riot自然不耐烦应付他，容器的双臂裹挟着流体，硬化成为锋利的刀刃，巡逻员惊恐地看着这一异变，他下意识开枪，子弹如雨般倾泻在Riot身上，溅出白亮的火星。一道刺目的银光闪过，士兵忽地觉得周身一轻，子弹的爆裂声停止了。他似乎飞了起来，视野变高，巡逻员有些茫然地低头，他看见了自己无头的身体正轰然倒地，他同研究员冷漠的目光对上了一瞬，最后一幕，是一张巨大到不可思议的血盆大口。

尖锐的报警声随着枪声和惨叫响起，安静的研究院逐渐吵嚷起来，Riot飞速地朝着目的地奔跑着，纵然这具肉体并不是适合他的容器，他无法完全发挥自己的能力，但外星君主也顾不得挑选了。Riot抬起镰刀状的生物流体，将所有阻挡自己的士兵们拦腰斩断，他身后的墙壁上留下了深深的弹孔和纵横交错的刻痕，血液和人体组织甩得到处都是，然而Riot没有给那些食物一个眼神。

走廊尽头一扇合金防爆门正因为动乱而快速合拢，它试图阻挡入侵的凶徒。Riot飞扑过去，双手化作尖锐的爪子死死插进门缝里，他凶狠地掰弄着那扇足有十多英寸的金属门，将其扭曲撕裂出可供通行的巨大开口。

Riot没有停留，他越过走廊，还未步出下一个楼梯口，就被高台上的士兵们端枪扫射，激烈飞来的弹药里还夹杂着几枚榴弹。剧烈的爆炸使得平台烟尘滚滚，灯管破碎，黑暗笼罩，一切安静了下来，似乎任何生命体都会死于这一阵狂轰滥炸下。但是几声金属的碰撞声令士兵们感受到一阵不妙的寒意，一个银白色的影子迈着轻盈而敏捷的步伐上下跳跃，无声无息地收割人命。冷汗从士兵们的额头滴下，周围队友一个个倒下，压力成倍的增加，纵然在这个空间里弹道紊乱，那些士兵也别无他法，他们朝响动发起的地方进攻，火花四溅，密集的枪声复又响起。

几分钟后，天花板上还未完全毁坏的冷光源在黑暗中频闪，简短的光明照亮了这一区域，地板、墙壁被残肢断臂所填满，十几个无头的尸体乱七八糟地倒在一块，而造成这一切的入侵者不知所踪。

通道前的墙壁突然亮起来，Riot以不可思议的速度矮身，避过一道横向的白色光带，激光在掠过Riot的容器头顶时，几缕发丝被烧得焦黑：“啧，太烦了。”

在前方是严阵以待的士兵们，后方射出的激光忽的分裂成网状，开始从四面八方包围过来，高热粒子灼烧着空气，Riot感觉到了威胁，高速的光网倏然而至，撞击在Riot身上，容器立刻滋滋冒烟，烧灼起来，强大的攻击撕开了Riot的金属色铠甲，蒸发溶解着他的生物流质，Riot立刻将容器舍弃，那具人体脱离共生体后，顷刻间就燃烧成一具焦尸。

士兵们来不及反应，一团银白色熔融物就从光网之中逃脱出来，他在墙壁和天花板间迅捷地跳动着，没入一个士兵的身体里。一个士兵大叫着朝被Riot抓住的人扫射，但几乎同时，那团刺目的熔融物就丢垃圾般将之前的容器抛弃，淹没了下一个受害者的头颅。

警报声令Allen有点心烦意乱，他听到了身边实验体居然发出了干涩沙哑的笑声，这使得志得意满的研究员十分烦躁，他回过头怒道：“你笑什么？”

然而，Carlton无法回答他，实验体的心脏搏动越来越微弱，呼吸也几不可闻。Allen正准备拿急救的药剂，手术室的门就被扯了出去。Allen目瞪口呆地看着洞开的门，一个身影冲了进来，紧接着他被一股巨力弹飞，重重地摔进了医疗器械里，折断的钢材插进了Allen的身体。

Riot尖锐的手爪撕开医疗床上的束带，接着一股金属色的流体倾泻出来，覆盖在Carlton的手上，Riot在完全转移到Carlton的同时，一具内部完全被掏空的士兵尸体，如泄了气的充气玩偶般软倒在了医疗床前。

银灰色的生物流质从Carlton的手背融入进去，顺着血肉遍及全身，Riot几乎压不住他的愤怒，这个混蛋宿主，居然在他不在的时候把自己搞成了这个样子。Riot一边愤恨地想着要如何惩罚他的Carlton，一边又开始小心而熟练地修补对方的伤势。

虚弱无力的心脏被注入了能量，开始重新振奋的跳动，那规律的搏动令Riot感觉到了一种微妙的愉悦。Riot修复着衰竭的内脏，令撕裂的肌肉长出肉芽，人类身体上的伤口蠕动着愈合。

Riot缓慢地从Carlton的毛孔中渗透出来，将Carlton完全的、严丝合缝的包裹在自己的身体里——在附身那几个临时容器时，Riot只能勉强覆盖住四肢而已。美妙而完全的共生融合让Riot感觉到自己充满了力量，他捏了捏拳头，好好适应着完全体的自己。

神说：“那人独居不好，我要为他造一个配偶帮助他。”*

神使他沉睡，他就睡了；于是取下他的一条肋骨，又把肉合起来。*

共生体没有骨头，Riot感受着自己身体里那个人类——Carlton逐渐苏醒的意识，忽然想到，或许，Carlton成为了自己的骨头，他就该好好的待在自己的身体里，乖乖地做自己的宿主。

Riot环顾四周，发现了还有一个被串在钢材上的研究员，他惊恐万状，鲜血流满了整件白大褂。Riot讨厌这种服饰，再加上Riot思维里整合的那些临时容器们的记忆，等会显然还有一场恶战，Riot知道一点儿能量也不能放过。高大狰狞的共生体走过去，死亡的阴影笼罩着那个研究员，在对方凄厉的惨叫声中，Riot将他一口吞咽了下去。

过了不久，Carlton睁开了眼睛，而意识到发生了什么时，他的脑海里全是不可置信，他甚至不敢大声说话，唯恐这一切只是自己濒死前的幻梦：“……Riot？”

外星君主在人类的脑袋里低沉地笑了一声，外面隆隆作响的嘈杂声引起了Carlton的焦虑，Carlton急切地在脑袋里对Riot道歉：「他们，可能知道了共生体的弱点……对不起，我……」

「别怕，Carlton，」Riot白色的视觉器官扫了一眼门外，他打断宿主的话，只是低声说道：「我来解决这个。」

——TBC——

*毒液能够进入网络，这个设定源起于一款蜘蛛侠和毒液的游戏《Spider-Man and Venom: Maximum Carnage》，这个设定与奥创能够潜入网络内从而操纵其他机器的方式有些相似。游戏中，屠杀在网络上肆虐，毒液随后也将自己上传至网络中，两个共生体在数字领域中战斗。本篇里，Riot通过网络信号将自己传送进研究院。（《好兆头》里也有类似的梗）

*《圣经·创世纪》2:18  
*《圣经·创世纪》2:21

感觉还要打打杀杀一章，我还是认为打打杀杀不如回家啪啪2333~  
有想继续看的可以留言回复下w~


End file.
